Abandon
by Rosenkreuz
Summary: {HarryVoldemort, OOC, AU, post-OotP} TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Abandonado en las calles de Londres, Harry Potter de 16 años debe de encontar una manera para sobrevivir.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Abandon (Abandonado)  
**Autor **: Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Advertencias:** ligera mención de abuso infantil.

Harry ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraban. Sólo estaban él y Tía Petunia. En Londres.

Su tía dijo que necesitaba algunas cosas, pero las únicas que habían comprado hasta el momento habían sido cosas que podrían haber conseguido cerca o que tenían suficientes en casa.

No que Harry se quejara del viaje. Oh, no. Le gustaba estar fuera de la casa. Deslizó una mano dentro de su bolsillo y se sintió mejor cuando sus dedos tocaron su varita, su capa de invisibilidad y Saeta de Fuego encogidos. No quería estar desprevenido para lo que pudiera suceder, así que agarró lo que consideró que podría necesitar.

"Traeme algunas uvas, chico" gruñó Petunia, señalando al otro lado de la calle donde había un puesto de frutas frescas. "¡Traeme bastantes!"

"No tengo con que comprarlas, Tía Petunia". Harry remarcó.

Petunia miró enfurecida a su sobrino por un largo rato antes de sacar unos cuantos billetes de su bolsa y forzarlos en su mano. "Ahí tienes".

Harry asintió y se escabulló hacia el puesto. Se alegró al ver que podría comprar "bastantes" uvas y aún así quedarse con el cambio para después. No que le gustase robar, pero ésta era su tía. Dedujo que se merecía una concesión de la familia de vez en cuando.

Snape empezaba a influenciarlo, maldición.

Harry compró las uvas y se volvió para regresar a donde había dejado a su tía.

Ella no estaba allí.

No estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

Harry Potter acababa de ser abandonado en Londres.

"Oh, mierda."


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Abandon**  
****Autor:** Batsutousai**  
****Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
****Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
****Advertencias:** ligera mención de abuso infantile.

** Disclaim Her:** subastando en línea por los derechos de Harry Potter PUEDES COMPRAR CUALQUIER COSA EN E-BAY! mueca demente  
se congela…  
Perdí la maldita subasta …

El dinero había alcanzado solamente para alquilar una pequeña habitación en un hotel cerca del Caldero Chorreante. No quería quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante precisamente, demasiada gente lo reconocería

Hablando de eso. Harry necesitaba un disfraz. Si era reconocido, y el joven mago no tenía duda de que así sería, probablemente acabaría asesinado.

Ahora, donde conseguir un disfraz…. Probablemente el Callejón Knockturn

Harry odiaba ese lugar. Demasiado escalofriante.

_ '¡Tienes casi diecisiete años¡Ten el valor! '  
_

Harry gimió. ¿Por qué su voz interior tenía que sonar tan parecido a Hermione¿Y a Snape?

Espera¿Hermione y Snape?

Harry se estremeció.

Este no era su día.

Harry amaba su capa de invisibilidad. Se las ingenió para llegar sin ser notado del hotel hasta la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Agradeció a su padre una y otra vez.

Tuvo que agradecer a Dumbledore, si el hombre no lo hubiese dejado con los Dursleys en primer lugar. El idiota.

¡En verdad estaba pasando mucho tiempo cerca de Snape!

Sacó su cabeza en la vuelta de la esquina para obtener mejor visión hacia el oscuro callejón.

Y alguien corrió hacia su cabeza.

Harry gritó mientras caía.

Quien fuera que corrió hacia él le calló encima.

Harry miró hacia arriba para disculparse.

Y casi grita.

**Nota de traducción** : si, lo sé. Los capítulos son bastantes cortos, pero irán siendo más largos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. ligera mención de abuso infantile.

Capítulo 3

"Nunca imaginé que iría a Knockturn por un libro y saldría y i aterrizaría /i en la cabeza sin cuerpo de El-Chico-Que-Vivió. Este en verdad i _debe /i _de ser mi día de suerte¿no lo cree, señor Potter?

Oh. Mierda.

"¿Asustado de verme?"

Oh. **_¡MIERDA!_**

Tom Riddle sonrió a Harry mientras quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto? Es bastante útili, supongo."

"Quítate." Harry consiguió decir voz quebrada.

Tom levató una ceja al chico. "Estoy bastante cómodo aqui, gracias."

Harry miró furioso al hombre que mató a sus padres.

Tom tan solamente sonrió de vuelta.

No, definitivamente este _no _era su día de suerte.

Harry lanzó una mirada furiosa al Dark Lord que se sentó enfrente de él en la mesa afuera de un pequeño café en el mundo Muggle. Voldemort tenía su varita y su capa. Estaba en serios problemas.

El mago mayor dio un agonizante suspiro. "No voy a matarte, Potter."

"¿Entonces por qué me estás llamando Potter, _Tom_?"

Voldemort miró disgustadamente al salvador del mundo mágico. "Voy a permitirte que me llames así, solamente por que de otra manera causarías una escena gritando Voldemort a todo pulmón en medio de una agradable conversación. Pánico masivo puede ser agradable, pero lo prefiero cuando yo lo provoco."

"¿_Agradable_ conversación?" Logró decir incrédulamente Harry.

"Asumiendo que dejes de mirarme con rabia, si."

"¿Qué pasó contigo intentando matarme?"

"Estoy cansado de tener mi ego pisoteado¿de acuerdo?" Voldemort entornó sus ojos escarlatas al adolescente. "¿Por qué estás tú solo en el centro de Londres, de cualquier manera?

Harry suspiró. "Fuí dejado aquí, por mi tía."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pregúntale." Harry miró furiosamente de nuevo al hombre "¿Por que preguntas?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja. "Dumbledore normalmente cuida mejor de su Chico Dorado."

"Oh, lo hace. Mis parientes me odian."

"¿Por qué no mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore y que te recoja?" La voz del Dark Lord tenía tintes de curiosidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza "Mi lechuza está en la casa de mi tíos. De cualquier maneta. Dumbledore dijo que no lo molestara a menos de que fuera algo importante."

"¿Y esto no es importante?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Suenas como mi amiga Hermione."

Los labios de Voldemort se crisparon. "Contesta la pregunta, Potter."

"Bueno, depende. ¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"Contestar una pregunta con otra es descortés."

"No tuve la mas confiable de las crianzas. Tendrás que disculparme." Fue la respuesta sarcástica de Harry.

Voldemort observó al chico con sorprendidos ojos escarlatas. "¿Dónde conseguiste la capa?"

"Hum? Oh. Fue de mi papá." Harry evitó lanzar una mirada furiosa al Dark Lord a la mención de su padre antes de continuar. "Dumbledore me la dió durante mi primera Navidad en Hogwarts."

"No hay duda de cómo te metes en tantos problemas" Voldemort rió entre dientes. Harry le dió una mirada escandalizada. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¡Te _reiste_!"

Voldemort se le quedó mirando a Harry por un largo rato antes de reir abiertamente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"¿Cómo son tus amigos?"

"¿Cuáles?"

Tom giró los ojos "Los que siguen ayudándote cada vez que nos encontramos."

Harry sonrió "Ron y Hermione son mis dos mejores amigos. Hermione es nacida de Muggles - " La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Tom se estremeció "- y Ron es un Weasley."

"No debería de esperar mucho más de tí."

Harry bufó. "Y luego está Neville, quién es la peor pesadilla de Snape-"

"Creo que he oído sobre él anteriormente …"

"-y Ginny, quien es la pequeña hermana de Ron -"

"�¿Otro Weasley¿Cuántos son?"

"-y Luna, que siempre tiene su cabeza en las nubes."

"¿Cómo lo hace?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo hacia Tom. "Tu dilo. Mira a Crabbe y Goyle."

Tom dio un respingo. "Oh, está bien. Tu ganas esa."

Harry sonrió trinfante y deslizó su mano a través de la mesa para agarrar su varita antes de que el Dark Lord pudiera reaccionar. "Gracias."

Tom entornó los ojos y entregó la capa también. "Quítalos de aquí."

La capa y la varita encontraron su camino a los bolsillos de harry. "Tengo hambre."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Adolescentes." Harry lo miró enojado en respuesta. El hombre mayor giró los ojos y llamó al mesero. "Está bien. Deja de mirarme así. "

* * *

"Este ha sido el día más raro." Harry declaró.

"¿Cómo?'' Tom preguntó, antes de poner con gracia un poco de tarta de melaza en su boca.

"Bueno, me abandonan en Londres para empezar. Luego corro hacia mi peor enemigo. ¡Ahora tú y yo en realidad estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada acerca de Binns!"

Tom rió. "Eso me recuerda¿qué estabas hacienda cerca del Callejón Knockturn?"

"Iba a ver si podía conseguir un disfraz." Harry respondió sinceramente.

"Veo…" Tom miró al chico por un largo periodo mientras Harry comía su pudding. "¿Y vas a seguir intentando ir por ese disfraz"

"No lo sé. Sólo por que _tú no_ vas a matarme no significa que estoy a salvo¿verdad? "

"No, no. Supongo que no." El Dark Lord se recargó en su silla. "Es muy tarde ahora, pero, si tú quieres, nos podemos ver aquí mañana y te llevaré a una buena tienda que conozco en Knockturn que debería ser de utilidad. "

"Oh¿es ahí donde fuiste para volver a ser a tu hermoso antiguo yo?" Harry provocó.

Tom entornó los ojos. "Este lo hice yo mismo, gracias. No soy tan incompetente"

Harry bufó. "Pudiste engañarme."

Tom atravezó al chico sonriente con su mortal y furiosa mirada en respuesta.

"Snape es mas intimidante."

"Snape tiene el cabello grasiento, la piel amarilla y una nariz aguileña. Claro que su mirada es más intimidante. " Respondió Tom con una mirada disgustada.

Harry rió. "De cualquier manera¿por qué cambiaste a tu antigua apariencia? Dumbledore dijo que te volviste serpentino mientras viajabas por el mundo en tu juventud."

"Me haces sonar tan _viejo_, Harry." Se quejó Tom, consiguiendo a risa disimulada del joven. "¿En verdad?" Harry asintió. "Es agradable ser capaz de caminar por el Callejón Diagon de vez en cuando sin nadie volteándose y corriendo."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¡_Tienes_ un corazón!"

Tom suspiró. "Claro que tengo. Soy humano, en caso de que no lo hayas notado."

"Me _estaba _preguntando eso."

"Si fueras un mortífago, estarías bajo _Crucio_ en este momento por tu atrevimiento." Informó el Dark Lord a su acompañante.

Harry se compuso rápidamente. "No sería la primera vez."

Tom miró al chico tristemente. "No. No creo que lo sería." Se paró e incorporó. "Debo decir, Harry Potter, para ser Griffindor, eres sorprendentemente buena compañía."

"¿Eso fue un cumplido?" Harry preguntó con un toque de humor mientras él, también, se levantaba.

"Por qué¡yo creo que si fue!" Compartieron una ligera risa."¿Mañana?"

"Claro. Te veré aquí cerca del medio día."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Mejor a las dos."

"Ah. Sigo olvidando tu trabajo¿verdad?"

"Si. Me temo que conquistar al mundo es bastante tedioso. " Tom suspiró sentidamente.

Harry entornó los ojos mientras sonreía. "Mañana a las dos."

"Si. Prometo no traer a ningún mortífago para llevarte."

Harry sonrió. "¿En verdad? Wow. ¡Creo que mi conversación realmente _es_ estimulante!"

El chico se fue a la risa de Tom.

Tal vez el día no fue tan desafortunado después de todo.

* * *

**Aidee, Marla, Ginger**¡gracias por leer! Y si, los capítulos van creciendo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este también.

**Mione**: la dirección de la versión original la puedes encontrar en mi profile. ¡Gracias!

**Zekhen-angel**¡gracias por leer! Trataré de traducir la más fiel posible. Si voy a traducir los "lemmons" (sonrisa), pero no aquí por las políticas de Fanfiction, pero también estoy posteando la historia en slasheaven y ahí si se pueden poner. Pondré el link cuando sea eso, o da una vuelta por allá. ¿Por qué dejaste inconcluso "Sencillamente tuyo"? Me gustaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil.

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Harry se acomodó afuera del pequeño café con una taza de té en el que había gastado su última libra. Eran casi las dos, y se le acaban las cosas para hacer. Hizo un plan para encontrar una forma de llegar a su bóveda mientras estuvo en el Callejón Diagon y convertir un poco de dinero mágico en muggle, para así poder continuar viviendo aquí

"Aburrido¿verdad?" Preguntó ligeramente la voz de Tom desde atrás de Harry.

Harry se volvió y miró furiosamente al hombre. "Por qué, si. No hay mucho que uno pueda hacer cuando ni siquiera tiene un libro de pociones para hacer garabatos en él¡sin contar una pluma para hacer los dichosos garabatos! "

Tom suspiró y se sentó enfrente del Chico-Que-Vivió. "Siempre puedes ir a comprar algunos."

_'¡Tienes que trabajar en tu temperamento, Potter!'_ Harry gruñó. "Después de que consiga un disfraz."

Tom dio un chequeo rápido al chico. "Harry, tu cicatriz es probablemente la única cosa que necesita cambiarse."

"La magia no la esconde tampoco…"

Tom le dio al chico un corto vistazo. "¿Lo has tratado antes verdad?"

"Claro. La ultima vez, le puse un gorro encima."

El Dark Lord bufó. "Si el zapato entra…"

Harry miró con la boca abierta al hombre enfrente de él.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú, Tom Marvolo Riddle, acabas de usar un dicho _Muggle_?"

"Cállate, Harry."

El chico solo rió.

* * *

"Compra ese."

"No voy a adentrarme en Artes Oscuras, Tom."

"Parte de derrotar a tu enemigo es conocerlo"

"Oh¿es por eso que me estás hablando?"

"Harry, sólo compra el libro. Es solo teoría, y muy lejos de ser ilegal."

"Me pregunto por que no es ilegal." El chico bufó, agregando el libro oscuro a la pequeña pila en sus brazos.

"No ayudo al Ministerio ahí."

"A menos que sea para hacer algo ilegal para que puedas romper la ley de nuevo."

Tom miró enojado a Harry. "No lo hago."

"Bueno. Lucius Malfoy lo hace por tí."

"Lucius hace todo por su propio beneficio, no el mío. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema por favor?"

"¿No te gusta hablar de Lucius?"

Tom gimió. "No. No me gusta discutir contigo cual es el estado de mis seguidores en una librería mágica donde podemos ser escuchados"

"¿Tienes miedo de ir a Azkaban?"

"No pueden mantenerme en Azkaban. Tú, por otra parte, no tendrías opción. Cambia de tema."

Harry bajó un libro de maldiciones y maleficios que había visto anteriormente y consideró comprarlo. Lo agregó a su pila. "Menciona una persona a la que no soportes."

Tom parpadeó al brusco cambio de tema. "Albus Dumbledore."

"¿Por qué? Me refiero a que, siempre has dicho que no te agrada, pero _por qué_ no te agrada?"

"Bueno, para empezar, soy un Slytherin. Él es parcial."

Harry silvó. "Ganas esa. Pero él hace un esfuerzo y trata de ver lo mejor de la gente."

"Tal vez lo hizo, una vez, conmigo. Sin embargo, él siempre pareció sospechar cosas de mi."

"Tenía razón."

"Oh, no siempre. Los otros Slytherins les gustaba causar problemas también, y comúnmente yo aparecía en el momento equivocado."

"Estoy feliz de ser un Gryffindor." Harry rió quedamente, ganándose una mirada disgustada del Heredero de Slytherin. "¿Algo más?"

"Es como si pudiera leer la mente de las personas. Me vuelve loco."

"Vuelve a todos locos. Eso no significa que no puedan soportarlo."

"Oh, y sigue tratando de matarme."

"Y falla cada vez. Ahora ese es mi trabajo."

Tom suspiró. "Ahora acerca de ti, Harry. ¿Quién es alguien que no soportas?"

"Cornelius Fudge."

Tom lucía sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"Es malo en su trabajo y nunca escucha. Cuando Dumbledore y yo dijimos que habías regresado hace dos años, el decidió que estábamos locos."

"Harry, Dumbledore no es bien conocidos por su cordura, y por lo que he oído, Rita Skeeter había estado cuestionando _tu _cordura todo el año."

"Oh, si. Tu sabes, todo eso de la cicatriz dándome una conexión contigo". Harry respondió sarcásticamente.

"Claro. Échame la culpa."

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Tom¿cómo se supone que salvaré al mundo si nadie me escucha?" Preguntó quedamente antes de dirigirse al mostrador a pagar.

* * *

"De acuerdo. ¿Alguien más que no soportes?" Preguntó Harry una vez que estaban camino al Caldero Chorreante por comida.

"Peter."

"¿Pettigrew!" Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Tom asintió. "Tienes problemas con Colagusano¿y aún así lo mantienes cerca?"

"Es molesto, pero últil."

"¿Cómo qué¿Práctica de blanco?"

"Eso también."

"Tom…"

"Bueno, el es un Animago, Harry. Una rata Animago, de hecho."

"Una rata Animago _ilegal_."

"Aún mejor."

Harry gruñó. "¿Por que no lo entregas al Ministerio?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que él es molesto, a la larga estropea todo y me debe una deuda de vida?"

"¿Si?"

"Si."

"No lo sabía…"

"Si. Le salve la vida cuando Sirius y Remus querían patearle el culo. "

"Que vocabulario."

"Cállate, Tom."

Tom rió entre dientes mientras tomaban sus asientos.

"Así que¿a quien más no soportas, Harry?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

Tom bufó en su té. "Lockhart. ¿El fraude que se Obliviatizó a si mismo"

"Oh, si. Cuando íbamos a la Cámara, de hecho. Trato de lanzarnos un Obliviate a Ron y a mí con la varita dañada de Ron."

"Oh, cielos."

"Hizo que nos cayera encima el techo."

"¿Y se Obliviatizó a sí mismo?"

"¡Yup!"

"Ah. De cualquier forma, él hubiera sido lo suficiente estúpido para verla a los ojos."

"¿El basilisco era hembra?"

"Siiiii."

Harry miró furiosamente a Tom. "¿Como se supone que _yo_ sabría eso!"

"¿Intentaste checar?"

"De hecho, ella intentaba matarme. No tuve la oportunidad."

"Temperamento, temperamento."

"Cállate, Tom."

"¿Vamos a volver esto una rutina?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Sigues logrando ser mas interesante que Crabbe y Goyle."

"_Binns _es mas interesante que Crabbe y Goyle."

"Oh, no. _Tú _conoces a sus hijos. Sus padres son peores. Un campo de _pasto_ es mas interesante que esos dos."

"¿Y la caída constante de gotas de agua?"

"Eso no es interesante, es solo molesto."

"Oye¿soy más interesante que Colagusano?"

"C-claro, a-a-a-amo." Tom tartamudeó con sorna.

Harry rió entre dientes. "¿Eso fue Colagusano o Quirrell?"

Tom se estremeción. "Oh, Merlin. Quirrell. Sabes, casi me olvido de él."

"Me alegra saber que puedo ayudar a esa vieja memoria tuya."

"Oh, definitivamente eres mas interesante que cualquiera de mis mortífagos, tal vez con excepción de Lucius. _Tú _no tienes miedo a insultarme." Tom declaró.

"Yeah, bueno, dijiste que no me matarás y tu pues no puedes lanzarme un _Crucio_ en público. Deduje que ahora estaría bastante seguro."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no te mataré¿Qué te hace pensar que mantendré mi palabra?"

"No eres un Malfoy."

Tom rió. "¡Te acabas de volver más interesante que Lucius, Harry¡El nunca se insulta a sí mismo!"

Harry se recargó en su asiento con una sonrisa.

* * *

"¿Mañana?"

"Si, si."

"A las dos."

"Aquí mismo."

"Perfecto. Te veré entonces, ex-cara-de-serpiente." Harry se despidió con la mano mientras salía.

Tom reprimió una risa.

* * *

**Aidee:** ¡muchas gracias! Creo que no tardé mucho, ojalá que te haya gustado.

**Ginder:** irán creciendo. ¡Gracias por leer!

**MIACKA:** ¡Gracias!

**Fayr Warning:** ¡muchas gracias! Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pues es una historia genial. Muchas gracias por tu review y¿de dónde eres¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 3

* * *

"Oh, hola, Tom."

Tom se sentó enfrente de Harry en su habitual mesa afuera del café. "¿Cómo nos maldeciremos hoy el uno al otro?"

Harry lo miró confundido.

"Sobre qué hablaremos, Harry." Tom suspiró. "Pensé que tenías cerebro."

"Me levanté tarde. No estoy totalmente despierto aún."

"Flojo¿verdad?"

"Sí, Tom. Soy terriblemente flojo. Es por eso que no me has matado aún."

"Oh, está bien. Se así." Tom movió la mano para llamar a una mesera y ordenó una taza de un fuerte té negro. "Así que¿por qué estás tan cansado?"

"Pesadillas." Harry se estremeció.

"¿De qué?" Tom se inclinó hacia delante. "No te he estado dando ninguna."

"No, no lo has hecho." Harry suspiró y se talló los ojos suavemente, siempre conciente de sus lentes de contacto. "Sabes, sueño sobre gente que ha muerto. Mis padres, Cedric, Sirius, Cho y Terry."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Te culpas. No los dejas ir."

Harry miró filosamente a Tom. "¿Que sabrías tú de eso?"

"No mucho." Admitió Tom, "Pero te conozco a _ti_."

"Como si eso solucionara todo."

"No, no creo que lo haga."

* * *

"¿Que significa tu nombre? Me refiero a Voldemort."

"¿No sabes?"

"No es inglés y Hermione no estaba tan interesada como para buscarlo por mí."

"Tal vez debiste buscarlo por ti mismo."

"¿Por qué? Puedo preguntarte."

Tom sonrió. "Eso es cierto. Está bien. Es francés."

En el silencio, Harry parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Y en francés significa…?"

"Puedes buscarlo."

"¡Tom!"

"¡Harry!" Tom arremedó.

"Tonto."

"Vamos. Puedes buscarlo por tu cuenta. Luego puedes decirme que significa y te diré si es correcto. "

"Eres demasiado parecido a Hermione."

Tom dió un respingo. "Eso dolió."

Harry sonrió. "Te lo mereces. Sabelotodo."

"¡Tienes que pensar en el verano!"

"Es por eso que mis profesores me dejan tarea, Tom. Creo."

"Así que¿has hecho algo de tu tarea?"

"Nooo... En la casa de mi tíos, guardan mis libros. De nuevo."

"¿De nuevo?"

"¡Yup! Lo hacen todo el tiempo. Es su pasatiempo favorito."

"Buen Merlin. ¿Y ahora?"

"No tengo los deberes."

Tom gruñó. "Necesitas una lechuza."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que puedas mandarla a tu amiga Hermione y preguntarle cual era la tarea."

"Ah."

"No me mires así."

"¿Cómo? Te miro de muchas maneras."

Tom miró disgustado a Harry. "Esa que me dice que soy demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien."

"Lo eres."

"Cállate."

"Hermione."

"Te la estás buscando, Potter."

Harry rió.

* * *

"Quidditch."

"Eso no."

"¿Por qué no¿No te gusta el Quidditch?"

"No. No realmente."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Interfiere con mis hábitos de estudio."

"**¡Tom!**"

"¡Lo hace!"

Harry sólo lo miró disgustado.

"Bueno, está bien. Lo practiqué en la escuela. Nunca he sido aficionado."

"¿No¿Que tal ahora?"

"No me volví aficionado del Quidditch de repente _solo porque_ no siento más la necesidad de estudiar cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela."

"¿Hiciste eso?"

"Sí."

"¿Estudiaste _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_?"

"Fue adquirido después de mi tiempo, Harry."

"De seguro que tenían un libro de Quidditch en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando estudiaste ahí."

"Si, si. Si había. Leí el maldito libro y lo regresé."

"Pero tú no lo _estudiaste_."

"¿Hay un punto en esto?"

"No realmente. Sólo quería saber que pensabas del Quidditch."

"Estámos llendo en círculos."

"Sin embargo, pensé que eran bonitos círculos."

Tom gimió. "No. No me gusta el Quidditch. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, _por favor_?"

"¿Qué tal acerca de los Chudley Cannons?"

"**_¡POTTER!_**"

Harry rió.

* * *

"¿Cual fue tu parte favorita de Hogwarts?" Harry preguntó una vez que Tom hubo terminado de intentar maldecirlo, y los Muggles que estaban cerca de ellos habían sido Obliviatizados por el incidente.

"La biblioteca."

"Hermione."

Tom miró furiosamente al chico. "Bien. La sala común de Slytherin . Era oscura y tranquila."

"¡Y fria y escalofriante!"

"¿Cuando has estado en la sala común de Slytherin!"

"Oops."

"Harry…"

"Segundo año, si deseas saber."

"¿Coomo?"

"Oh, Ron y yo nos hicimos pasar por Crabbe y Goyle para preguntarle a Malfoy sobre la Cámara."

"¿Lograron hacer la poción Multijugos en su segundo año?"

"Bueno, sí. Teníamos a _Hermione_."

"¿Cómo consiguieron el _libro_¡Está en la Sección Prohibida!"

"Lockhart."

"Oh. Merlin." Tom cubrió sus ojos mientras gemía.

"Hermione lo adoraba."

"No necesitaba saber eso, Harry."

"Apuesto que tampoco querías saberlo."

"Cierto."

"Bien."

Tom dejó escapar otro gemido. "He creado a un monstruo."

"¡Si lo has hecho!"

"Debería maldecirte de nuevo."

"Bueno, si recuerdas, fallaste la última vez. Le diste a esa mesa de allá." Harry sonrió. "Los pobres Muggles."

"Cállate, Potter."

"¡Y luego tuviste que hacer otro Obliate masivo!"

"Potter-"

"En el cuál no sabía que eras tan bueno…"

"¡Potter!"

"¿Si, Tom?"

"Cállate."

* * *

"¿Ves ese edificio de allá?"

"Claro que lo veo. No estoy ciego."

"Quítate tus lentes de contacto y dilo de nuevo."

"Ja-ja." Harry respondió secamente. "Ahora¿qué hay acerca de ese edificio?"

"Es una biblioteca. Ve a buscar lo que significa Voldemort."

"¿Ya te vas?"

"El trabajo, Harry. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Creo que sí."

"Ve. Y encuentra una manera de contactar a esa amiga Muggle tuya. Consigue tu tarea."

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Podría ayudarte. Tal vez."

"¿Que _diría_ Snape si descubriera que me estuviste ayudando con mi tarea?"

"Le iría a decir a Dumbledore que te he estado corrompiendo."

"Estaría en lo correcto. Me hiciste comprar un libro de Artes Oscuras."

"Vete. Ahora."

"¿Cansado de mí?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Bien!"

"Te _voy_ a maldecir."

"Oh, ve y lanza un par de veces_ Crucio_ a Colagusano por mí."

"Con gusto. El grita más fuerte que tú."

"Gracias. Creo."

"Claro."

"Mañana entonces." Harry asintió antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Descartando que era el máximo enemigo, Tom no era tan mal chico.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza y responderé los reviews en el próximo capítulo. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** ligera mención de abuso infantil. Y es slash, bajo advertencia no hay engaño y no quiero reclamaciones futuras, gracias.

"¿Vuelo de muerte?" Harry preguntó mientras Tom se sentaba enfrente de él al día siguiente.

"Muy bien. Tu amiga Hermione estaría orgullosa."

"Oh, por favor no le digas, Tom. ¡Comenzará a pensar que puedo investigar por mí mismo!"

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia el chico.

Harry sonrió.

"¿Conseguiste tu tarea?"

"Yeah. Busqué su número de teléfono en la guía telefónica. Dije que Hedwig había ido a entregar una carta y que finalmente había conseguido mis libros, pero que había olvidado la lista de deberes."

"¿Lo creyó?"

"Estaba un poco sorprendida de que tuve la oportunidad de usar el teléfono, pero, sí."

"¿Exactamente cómo te tratan tus parientes?"

"Ahh… ¿cómo un elfo doméstico?"

"¿Elfo doméstico de Malfoy? ¿O elfo doméstico de Hogwarts?"

Harry suspiró. "De hecho, un punto intermedio."

"¿Intermedio?"

"Sin embargo, más comúnmente como un elfo doméstico de Malfoy."

"Muggles." Tom dijo con desprecio.

"Cállate, Tom."

Tom giró los ojos."¿Por qué sigues viviendo con Muggles, Harry? Te tratan muy mal."

"Los padres de Hermione son brillantes, y son Muggles. Sólo por que un huevo esté podrido no significa que debes de tirar todo el cartón."

"Los huevos no son personas, Harry."

"Tom, si sigo tu razonamiento, bien podría matar a todo el mundo. El mundo mágico no ha sido particularmente bueno conmigo tampoco. Ellos piensan que estoy casi loco, ¿recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo…"

"No debatas cuando no tienes en donde sustentarte."

"¡Deja de asesinar mi apoyo!"

Harry levanto una ceja al Dark Lord. "No lo estoy asesinando, solo estoy señalando sus fallas."

"Es la misma maldita cosa."

"No lo es"

"Oh, ¡sí lo es!"

"Me rehúso a sonar como niño de tres años."

Tom lo miró con furia.

"De cualquier forma, ¿por qué estás sufriendo por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura? Te sabes todo eso."

"Conozco los maleficios, pero no siempre la teoría. Necesito la teoría para mis EXTASIS y el entrenamiento de Auror."

"Oh, no te conviertas en Auror." Tom se quejó con un ligero tono de gimoteo en su voz.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Son aburridos."

"Tom, prácticamente lo que sé ahora es a lo que se dedican los Aurores."

"Pero no es oficial. De cualquier manera, siempre tienen que hacer papeleo."

"Entonces tendré por compañero a alguien que le guste el papeleo."

"¿Y si nadie quiere ser tu compañero?"

"Tom, soy el Chico-Que-Malditasea-Vivió. Todos con excepción de los Sytherins quieren ser mi compañero."

"¿Por qué no te conviertes en Ministro de Magia? ¿Sacar a Cornelius Fugde?"

"Y dices que los Aurores son aburridos."

"Bueno, ¡lo son!"

"Bien. _Tú_ conviértete en Ministro de Magia y dime como es."

"Harry, _no puedo_. Soy el Dark Lord."

"¿Y qué? Cambia de bando."

"No. ¡Definitivamente no!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Todo por lo que he trabajado tan arduamente para conseguir, Harry. Sólo velo."

"¿Qué? ¿Todas las muertes? Eso no es un logro, Tom. Eso es estúpido y sin sentido."

"Eres parcial."

"¡No lo soy!"

"Si, lo eres."

"¿Cómo?"

"Estás en el otro bando."

"¿Y?"

"Así que Dumbledore te enseñó a ser parcial."

"Tom. Trataste de matarme. No había mucha necesidad de enseñanza."

"¿Admites que eres parcial?"

"Tom, ¿cómo puede una persona ser parcial en cuanto a la muerte? Tú mismo tienes miedo de morir."

"¡No tengo!"

"¿Por qué sigues tratando de conseguir la inmortalidad?"

"No tengo miedo a la muerte. Sólo que me gustaría vivir un poco más que la mayoría."

"Lord Voldemort el fantasma. Aterrorizando a niñas y niños en su primer día en Hogwarts. Ya puedo visualizarlo."

"Oh, cállate."

"Fotografía perfecta, ¿no crees?"

"Haz tu tarea, Potter. Eres más callado cuando intentas pensar."

"¿Es esa una palabra?"

Tom se sobresaltó y miró disgustadamente a Harry. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Contando Muggles para matar."

"Tom…"

"Oh, está bien. Estaba tomando una siesta."

"¿No dormiste bien anoche?"

"No. Tú tuviste sueños felices. No puedo dormir cuando tienes sueños felices."

"Oh, lo siento tanto."

"No, no lo haces. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?"

"Positivismo. ¿Es una palabra?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Nunca estudiaste un diccionario?"

"No, Potter. Nunca estudié un diccionario. No son muy estimulantes."

"Dile eso a Hermione."

"Tal vez ella los encuentre interesantes."

"Mientras Ron no esté leyendo por encima de su hombro."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Bueno, lo es para Ron."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cada vez que señalaba una mala palabra, ella lo golpeaba en la cabeza con el diccionario."

"Se lo merecía."

"Tom, te acabas de poner del lado de una nacida de Muggles."

"Yeah, bueno, no tenía mucha opción. Sangresucia o Weasley. Estoy condenado de cualquier manera."

"Cierto. Y no la llames así."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sangresucia. Odio ese nombre."

"Es un nombre perfectamente razonable para llamar a alguien."

"Si eres hipócrita."

"No soy un Sangresucia, soy un media-sangre."

"Aún así tienes sangre "sucia". La mitad de ti es nacida de Muggle."

"Haz tu trabajo."

"Es cierto, sabes. Tu padre era un Muggle-"

"Potter, voy a maldecirte."

"Así que eres un Sangresucia."

"¡Potter!"

"Tú eres el que sigue insistiendo en que piense."

"Esto _no _era a lo que me refería."

"Sólo estoy tratando de resolver esto. Sabes, fui criado con Muggles. Soy un poco estúpido."

"No eres estúpido. Lejos de eso."

"Gee, gracias."

"Lo digo en serio. Hay algunos magos que vienen de familias mágicas que no te podrían decir como luce una escoba, mucho menos nombrar un hechizo o entender nuestras vestimentas. Tú entiendes mucho, aún de provenir de una crianza Muggle.."

"Tom, estoy en séptimo año. Claro que entiendo cosas ahora."

"Harry, dudo que siquiera Lucius Malfoy se interesa lo suficiente como para resolver si debo ser llamado Sangresucia o no."

"Bueno, él realmente no sabe, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo sabe."

"¿Lo sabe?"

"Ahora lo sabe. Tenías que abrir la boca y decirles a todos cada vez que se te presentaba una oportunidad, ¿no es así?"

"Sin embargo, tus mortífagos nunca me creen."

"Tal vez no quieren, pero no deja sus mentes después de lo que han oído una vez."

"Eso no significa que alguna vez lo consideren."

"No, supongo que no. Es por eso que existe la _Legilimencia_."

"Pero no puedes utilizarla en cualquier persona."

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Claro."

"Cierto. De cualquier manera, Lucius es extremadamente fácil de leer."

"No me imagino como se salvo la primera vez diciendo que actuaba bajo la _Imperio_."

"Oh, eres el pequeño bastardo perfecto, ¿no es así?"

"Sólo con ciertas personas."

"¿Cómo Lucius Malfoy?"

"Segundo año. Lo he odiado desde entonces."

"Ah. Mi diario. Sí, lo odiarías por eso, supongo."

"Y por haber sacado a Dumbledore de la escuela, y por tratar de maldecirme cuando hice que liberara a Dobby."

"¿Dobby?"

"Elfo doméstico."

"¿¡Hiciste una treta-Malfoy a Malfoy?"

"Sí. Metí el diario en mi calcetín y se lo regresé. Tiró el calcetín a Dobby. Fue divertido."

"¿Divertido?"

"Dobby lo aventó escalera abajo, si bien recuerdo."

"¿Cuando trató de maldecirte?"

"Sip."

"¡Ojalá hubiera estado ahí!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Material de chantaje."

"Eso es cierto, eres un Sytherin. Sigo olvidándolo. Que extraño."

"Crees que eres gracioso, ¿no es así?"

" _Sé_ que soy gracioso."

"Sabes, necesitan un Casa solo para tí."

"Oh, ¿en verdad?"

"Sí. ¡La Casa de Hogwarts para salvadores trastornados del mundo mágico¡"

"Esa sería la misma Casa en la que estaría Dumbledore, ¿cierto?"

"¡Sí!" Tom rió. "¡Eso es cierto! Sólo serían ustedes dos."

"Maravilloso. ¿Y también tienen una Casa para Dark Lords trastornados?"

"Claro. Se llama Slytherin."

"Oh, tiemblo al pensar que tipo de Dark Lord tendremos después."

"Dispara, Harry."

"Entonces, ¿Vincent Crabbe o Gregory Goyle?"

Tom se le quedó mirando en shock a Harry por un largo momento antes de reir.

"No, no, espera.¡Pansy Parkinson!"

"¡Cualquiera menos ella!" Tom jadeó entre su risa.

Harry sonrió. "Hacerte reir es tan reconfortante. Deberías hacerlo más seguido."

"Oh, has tu tarea, tonto." Tom respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escabado de la comisura de sus ojos.

Harry rió por lo bajo, pero obedeció.

"Vamos al Callejón Diagon mañana."

¿Para qué?"

"Nesecito verificar una inversión."

"¿Inversión?"

"Una tienda de bromas."

"¿Por qué invertirías en una tienda de bromas?"

"¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer con el dinero de?"

"Buen Merlin."

"Entonces, ¿podemos ir?"

"No veo por que no."

"¿Tal vez puedas conseguir algunas cosas para usarlas en tus mortíafgos?"

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"De hecho, no. ¿Enseñarles a estar más atentos?"

"¡Esperaría que lo estuvieran!"

"Tratar nunca hace daño."

"¿Lord Voldemort usando trucos insignificantes en sus mortífagos? Tal vez no."

"¿Prefieres lanzarles _Crucio_?"

"Claro."

"¿No avergonzarlos?"

"Clar-" Tom paró, una ligera sonrisa deslizándose por su rostro. "Si lo pones así…"

"Te veré aquí mañana, luego iremos al Callejón Diagon." Harry ofreció, incorporándose.

"Muy bien."

Harry se despidió con la mano y se fue, sus libros bajo un brazo, una sonrisa en su cara.

Esto podría ser divertido.

Contestación a los reviews:

**Finsi Potter, Zekhenangel, Seishiro, Stiby, Iserith, norixblack, zephyr hb**: ¡muchas gracias por leer! Una disculpa por al tardanza, los ensayos y la escuela me tiene agobiada. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, el otro ya está casi totalmente traducido. Yep, la pareja Tom/Harry es genial. No dejaré la historia a medias en cuanto a la traducción, pero dependerá de su autora original (y yo también quiero que la acabe!). ¡¡Saludos!

**Blackspirit:** ¿yo tardo, Tu.capítulo.ya.-mirada asesina- Un besote.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

_¡Ahí esta_! Harry sonrió mientras Tom se acercaba a su habitual mesa, deteniéndose ahí. _¡Justo a tiempo!_

"Estás impaciente, Harry. ¿Qué provocó esto?" Tom preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Cállate." Harry respondió, agarrando una larga mano pálida en las morenas suyas y arrastrando al mago mayor detrás de él.

"¡Whoo! Harry¡más despacio!" Tom rió, disfrutando en verdad el tiempo con el chico.

Harry disminuyó la velocidad ligeramente, pero aún así los dos magos llegaron a El Caldero Chorreante en tiempo record. Harry no se detuvo adentro, optando, en lugar de eso, atravesarlo directamente.

Tom solamente suspiró y se dejó llevar.

Harry se detuvo afuera de una pequeña tienda con un letrero que la declaraba como Sortilejios Weasley. Se detuvo, nervioso de repente. ¡Y si se empiezan a preocupar por mí¡Y llaman a Molly, o Dumbledore¡Tom podría estar en problemas!

"No me digas que de repente te acobardaste, Harry." Tom provocó.

Harry mordió su labio, dando al Dark Lord un vistazo. "Podrían llamar a su mamá o a Dumbledore si les preocupa que no esté a salvo."

"Si eso sucede, tan solo te dejaré con ellos, asumiendo que estás en mejores manos que en las de un simple, desconocido mago como yo. De cualquier forma, cualquiera que te conozca debería saber exactamente lo bien que puedes ver por ti mismo, con un Dark Lord demente detrás de ti o no."

Harry sonrió. "Desea que el mencionado Dark Lord no te escuche llamarle demente, Tom. He escuchado que no le agrada mucho."

"Déjeme decirle un secreto, Señor Potter." Tom dijo suavizando su voz, dando un vistazo alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia delante para susurrar en su oído. "A Voldemort le agrada ser considerado como demente. Pone a sus enemigos en desventaja."

"¡Nunca funcionó conmigo!" Harry informó al Dark Lord con una mirada triunfante antes de introducirse en la tienda.

Tom sonrió. "Lo he notado." Informó al aire antes de seguir al joven mago.

* * *

"¡Harry!" Dos voces llamaron al unísono. Gemelos pelirrojos se colocaron alrededor del chico de cabello azabache mientras Tom entraba. No parecía que los cambios en la apariencia del mago los hubiesen engañado.

"¡Estás vivo!"

"¡Todos se empezaron a preocupar cuando dejaste de enviar tus habituales cartas!"

"¡Mama estaba a punto de dejarnos ir a rescatarte de nuevo!"

"¡Estoy bien¡En verdad!" Harry rió, parando a los gemelos con una habilidad adquirida. "Nunca he estado mejor."

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada antes de mirar maternalmente al desamparado Chico-Que-Vivió. "Dílo, Potter." Dijeron juntos.

"Eh." Harry suspiró. "Me abandonaron en Londres. Me he estado quedando en el mundo Muggle. Conseguí un disfraz. Algo por el estilo."

"No, no. Es un buen disfraz contra Ya-Sabes-Quién y sus Mortífagos. La mayoría no te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerte, pero deberías de tener cuidado con sus hijos." Advirtió un gemelo mientas el otro fue a la parte trasera a traer algo.

"Estoy bien conciente de ello, Fred. Puedo cuidarme yo mismo." Harry bufó.

"Eso no es lo que nos preocupa. Todos saben que puedes cuidarte perfectamente." El gemelo, Fred, suspiró. "Fue la falta de respuesta lo que nos preocupó."

"Lo siento. Me conoces, me gusta manejar las cosas a mi manera. Sin embargo,_ llamé_ a Hermione."

"¿Y mencionaste que estabas por tu cuenta en las calles de Londres?" Fred presionó provocadoramente.

Harry hizo un gesto. "¿Decirle a _Hermione_¿Estás _loco_?"

"Bueno, sí, de hecho." Fred concordó. "Así que¿quién es el alto y bien parecido moreno de allá?"

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente ante la manera en que el hombre había llamado a Tom. "Tom, deja de estar merodeando." Ordenó al mago mayor.

Tom se acercó rápidamente hacia los otros dos magos con una ceja levantada hacia el sonrojo de Harry, el cuál solo empeoró. "No estaba 'merodeando', Harry. Estaba siendo educado y dejándote ponerte al día."

"Que considerado de tu parte." El otro gemelo dijo mientras regresaba.

Harry suspiró. "Tom, ellos son Fred y George. Gred, Forge, él es Tom. Me ha estado cuidando estos últimos días."

Ambos gemelos miraron al mago alto por un largo momento antes de asentir. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste, Harry?" Fred preguntó.

"He conocido a Tom desde hace años. Sólo sucedió que corrimos el uno al otro el primer día en que fui dejado aquí." Harry informó a los gemelos.

Tom sonrió. En verdad, él y Harry se habían conocido desde hace años. Una manera muy sutil de hacer que confiaran en él. Era un misterio el por qué el chico no era un Slytherin.

"Oh, está bien." Fred suspiró, cediendo a la mirada suplicante que Harry le estaba dando para que creyera en que el mago mayor era de confianza.

"Ten." George le dio algo y Harry lo tomó.

Harry volteó el pequeño pendiente, frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿Qué es?"

Tom se asomó por encima de su hombro para obtener una mejor visión del pendiente y miró a los gemelos en shock. "Este es un artefacto más oscuro de lo que uno pensaría que tendría un Weasley."

"¿Que _es_? " Harry repitió.

"Su función es hacerte menos notable en una multitud." Fred explicó. "Úsalo cuando salgas para tranquilizarnos¿de acuerdo?"

"No es ilegal¿verdad?"

"Noo." George replicó.

"Apenas es legal." Tom informó a El-Chico-Que-Vivió. "Pensé que el Ministerio pedía permisos para ellos."

George extendió un pedazo de pergamino a los dos magos de cabello oscuro. Tom lo tomó, dado que Harry estaba demasiado ocupado observando el pendiente."El permiso está expedido hacia esta tienda. De hecho, se utiliza para trasportar dinero de manera segura. Todas las tiendas en Diagon tienen uno. Harry, de cualquier manera, en estos momentos tiene una necesidad mayor de él que nosotros, y, como es nuestro patrocinador financiero, deducimos que es legal." Explicó mientras Tom leía el documento.

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia los gemelos mientras Harry quitaba de un tirón el pergamino de las manos de Tom. "Lograron hacer que sonara como si_ fuera_ legal."

"Nunca se sabe cuando Harry podría usar un poco más de protección." Fred acordó.

"Harry, póntelo. Sólo funciona cuando lo traes puesto." George ordenó, quitando el pergamino de los dedos del joven mago cuando el trataba de encontrarle sentido a las gamelatías legales.

Harry le frunció el ceño, pero de cualquier manera colocó el pendiente alrededor de su cuello. "¿Y bien?"

"Te notas menos. Es un buen encantamiento." Tom asintió.

"Mientras más gente haya a tu alrededor, mejor funciona." Fred informó al joven mago mientras George guardaba el documento. "Llévalo contigo a Hogwarts y úsalo en por nosotros en Hogsmeade."

"O si decides visitarnos." George agregó mientras regresaba. "_Conseguirás_ tu Licencia para Aparecerte una vez que hayas cumplido los diecisiete¿cierto? "

"¿Tengo otra opción?" Harry respondió quedamente.

"Siempre hay una opción." Tom dijo suavemente. "Aparecerse podrá facilitar escapar de ataques de magos dementes, pero no significa que _tienes_ que ser capaz de hacerlo. Te las haz arreglado para mantenerte con vida por casi diecisiete años sin la habilidad de Aparecerte¿qué te dice que no puedes vivir tu vida sin ella?"

"Adoro cuando intentas darme una opción cuando no la tengo." Harry gruñó.

Observando y decifrando la mirada confundida de Tom, los gemelos lo pusieron al corriente. "Harry ha odidado los transladores desde el el Torneo de los Tres Magos-"

"-y jamás encontrarás un alma que sea peor en la Red Floo que nuestro Harry."

"Lo hace bien con thestrals e hipogrifos-"

"-pero no siempre están muy disponibles-"

"-y lo mismo pasa con las escobas-"

"-y los Ford Anglias voladores."

"¿Ford Anglias voladores?" Tom rió.

Harry sonrió. "Yeah. Ron y yo tuvimos que usar uno en nuestro segundo año por que Dobby nos cerró la plataforma del tren. Debería seguir en el Bosque prohibido. Una vez nos salvó de una Acromántula."

Tom parpadeó. "¿Aragog?"

"Si. No éramos Hagrid. Dedujeron que podrían comernos."

Tom bufó. "Lo imagino."

"Así que, Harry¿por qué _estás_ aquí?" George preguntó.

"Bueno, otra que evitar que Weasleys al azar se preocupen en demasía por mí, pensé que conseguiría algunas bromas para usarlas en Muggles desprevenidos…"

"¡No lo harías!" Los gemelos dijeron, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente.

"Tal vez lo haga. Nunca se sabe."

Tom tosió algo que sonó sospechosamente como "Slytherin". Harry miró molesto al Mago Oscuro y Tom sonrió inocentemente.

Fred y George sonrieron a los dos magos morenos. "Tan agradable como puede ser verlos mirarse furisosamente el uno al otro¿creo que querías bromas, mi querido Harry? " Fred interrumpió.

"Y estoy seguro que tendremos justo lo que necesitas."

"Brillante." Harry miró furisosamente a Tom una vez más antes de seguir a los gemelos hacia el interior de la tienda. Tom solamente sonrió y los siguió.

* * *

"Así que, Harry¿dónde te has hospedado?" Fred preguntó mientras George mostraba a Tom algo sobre lo que había preguntado.

Harry sacudió su cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. "En un pequeño hostal Muggle no muy lejos de El Caldero Chorreante. Un lugar agradable, en verdad. No hacen preguntas y el cuarto es agradable y privado. No hay mucha gente hospedada, a pesar de estar a la mitad del verano."

"Probablemente haya más populares cerca."

"Yeah…"

"¿Por qué no te quedas en la Madriguera?"

"Voldemort, Fred." Harry suspiró. "No voy a crear una oportunidad para que ataque su casa. Tu sabes como me siento acerca de ponerlos en peligro."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Fred entornó los ojos. "Sabes que Dumbledore te dejaría quedarte en el Cuartel General o Hogwarts si se lo pides."

"No me voy a quedar en el Cuartel General de nuevo." Harry gruñó. "Y me rehúso a pasar mi verano sin Dursleys en Hogwarts. Sólo faltan unos días para mi cumpleaños. Una vez que pueda usar magia, estaré perfectamente bien, lo sabes."

"Está bien, al menos deja que Mamá dé una fiesta para ti. Sabes que ella quiere."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Tom dijo cuando él y George regresaron con los otros dos. "te hará bien estar con tus amigos. Se que probablemente te estoy aburriendo."

Harry giró los ojos. "Tom, creéme, jamás podrías aburrime. Haces demasiadas bromas pesadas."

"Me alegra saber que eso evita que yo sea aburrido. Creo." El hombre bufó. Harry sonrió.

"Bueno, Tom¿por qué no vienes también?" George comentó mientras empacaba las cosas del hombre.

Tom negó bruscamente con la cabeza a la par que Harry dijo un definitivo "No".

"Aw¿por qué no¡Mamá lo adorará!" George se quejó, había decidido que le gustaba el sentido del humor de Tom después de que el hombre lo maldijo cuando no había estado atento.

"Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente." Tom suspiró. "He estado tomando mucho tiempo libre para cuidar al infame Harry Potter, aquí presente."

"Eso es bueno de tu parte." Fred provocó.

"¿A qué te dedicas?" George preguntó.

"Tom es un Auror." Harry dijo rápidamente. Tom parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir silenciosamente. "Sin embargo, no es un gran admirador ni de los ideales de Voldemort ni de los de Dumbledore. No se molesten." El chico agregó cuando los gemelos abrieron la boca para invitarlo a unirse a la Orden.

Tom frunció en entrecejo al chico. "No estaba enterado que mi boca se había mudado a ti, Harry." Harry hizo un gesto mientras los gemelos reían.

"Bueno, Tom, serían quince Galeones." George informó al hombre. Tom suspiró y dió el dinero.

"¡Te dije que encontrarías algo para usar en tu trabajo!"

"Harry, planeo usar la mitad de esto en tí."

"Entonces no debiste decirme."

"Potter, cállate."

"Así que¿fiesta de cumpleaños?" Fred interrumpió.

"Claro. Envíenme una lechuza para decirme la hora y los veré aquí."

"Claro. Papá probablemente te lleve a sacar tu Licencia."

"Si, si. Lo que sea es bueno."

"¡Perfecto!" Fred agarró el brazo de Harry cuando George agarró el de Tom y los dos hombres fueron sacados de la tienda mientras los gemelos hablaban.

"¡Que tengan un buen día!"

"¡No sean extraños!"

"¡Esperen nuestra lechuza!"

"¡Sonrían siempre!"

"¡No olvides usar esa cosa cuando salgas!" Los dos gemelos dijeron al unísono mientras cerraban la puerta de la tienda detrás de Harry y Tom.

Harry sonrió al Dark Lord. "¿Que te parecieron?"

"Están locos, Harry."

"¡Pero son divertidos!"

"Ahora, en verdad. ¿Un Auror?"

"Trabajas con magos oscuros y tratas con redadas."

"¡Nunca quise ser un Auror!"

"Lo sé. _Tú_ querías ser un _Dark Lord_." Harry bufó. "¿Quieres ser el blanco de las varitas de los gemelos en su propia tienda?"

"Cállate, Potter."

"Eso es lo que pensé."

"Idiota."

"Gracias."

Tom gimió. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Bueno, supongo que podemos separarnos e ir a casa."

"Muy bien. ¿Te veo mañana afuera del café?"

"Perfecto."

Tom asintió y revolvió el cabello de Harry. "No recibas un _Avada Kedavra_ por mí, o, si lo haces, déjame una nota diciéndome quien fue para que pueda vengarme." Dijo alegremente antes de Aparecerse fuera del callejón.

Harry volteó los ojos. "No sabía que te importaba, Riddle. En verdad. Dejarle una nota. Que idiota." Harry suspiró y se dirigió al hostal.

* * *

_**NT:** muchísimas por todos sus comentarios, en verdad muchísimas gracias. Todos ustedes son lindísimos y muchas gracias por leer esta traducción, me apuré lo más posible para publicar este capítulo. _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

"¿De nuevo con tu aburrida tarea?" 

"Por qué no. Es bueno acabar pronto tu tarea."

"¿Y eso sería una cita de tu amiga nacida de Muggles?"

"Bien, eso es rudo, y sí. ¿Por qué no te sientas?"

"No, no. Eres aburrido cuando trabajas. Tal vez debería ir a matar a un par de personas."

"Tom…"

"¿Qué? Sabes, ese es mi trabajo."

"Sé que es tu trabajo. Sólo desearía que no lo mencionaras cerca de mí."

"Aww¡pobre Harry Potter¿Estás recordando de nuevo a tus amigos muertos?"

"¿Qué te _sucede_ hoy!"

Tom negó con la cabeza y se sentó. "Lo siento. Mañana pésima."

Harry bajó su pluma. "Habla, no puedo trabajar cuando gimoteas."

"No _gimoteo_ ."

"Lo que digas Tom. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No te gustaría saber"

"Y, sin duda, soñaré sobre eso esta noche. Dime ahora y ahórrame un poco de dolor¿de acuerdo?"

Tom sonrió tristemente a eso. "Sólo mucha muerte."

"Planeaste una redada¿cierto?"

"Anoche." Tom asintió.

"¿Y no resultó como se planeó?"

"Las mierditas de Dumbledores se intrometieron."

"¿Oh?" Harry empezaba a lucir interesado.

Tom hizo una mueca. "Bastantes. Mataron a cinco de los míos, y la redada fue un fracaso."

"Arruinó tu desayuno¿verdad?"

Tom entrecerró los ojos hacia la sonrisa en la cara de Harry. "Oh, créeme, no fui el único."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿_Crucio_s por doquier?"

"Bien adivinado, Señor Potter."

"Oh¡no empieces con eso de nuevo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Llamarme 'Señor Potter'¡Suenas como Snape!"

"Eww…"

"Ja Ja. Revancha."

"Sabes, debería mandarlo en una redada."

"Oh, yeah. Deja que Dumbledore sospeche de él."

"Ya debería de sospechar de él."

Harry tosió ligeramente y recogió su pluma. "Uhm¡claro! Aquí¡ayúdame con Encantamientos!"

"¿Encantamientos?" Tom sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos, Harry. ¿Qué sabes de Severus?"

"¡No, no¡Esto es difícil!"

Tom miró enfurecido al chico.

Harry sonrió de repente. "Llevaba ropa interior gris el día que presentaron el TIMO de Defensa."

Tom palideció. "¿Dónde descubriste eso!"

Harry sonrió. "¿Que sabes de Encantamientos de Limpieza?"

"¡Nada!"

"Ah, maldición." Harry sacó su libro de Encatamientos y lo hojeó.

"Harry…"

"Estoy estudiando, Tom. O me ayudas o te callas."

Tom dió una mirada furiosa al chico, pero se mantuvo callado.

* * *

"¿Tom?" 

"¿Qué?" Tom dió un vistazo al adolescente con una mirada disgustada, escondiendo su varita en su manga rápidamente.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Maldiciendo a Muggles."

"¡Tom!"

"¿Qué querías?"

"¡_Quiero_ que dejes de maldecir a la gente!"

"Muy improbable."

"Tonto."

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?"

"Oh, no seas así.."

"¿Y bien?"

Harry suspiró. "¿En cuántas maneras para matarme puedes pensar?"

Tom abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces en shock antes de encontrar su voz. "¿Por qué querrías saber eso?"

"Tarea de Adivinación."

"Soy la persona equivocada para preguntarle. _Yo_ sigo fallando."

"Bien. ¿Cómo matas a la mayoría de la gente?"

" _Avada Kedavra_."

"Oh. ¿En verdad?"

"Puedes hacer un Longbottom y lanzarte _Crucio _ a ti mismo hasta que pierdas la razón."

"Oh, no. Si Neville alguna vez ve eso-"

"Llorón."

"Tom, cállate. No voy a herir así a un amigo."

"Entonces no necesitas mi ayuda." Tom se incorporó con una mirada ensombrecida. "Me iré y lanzaré Crucios a Mortífagos hasta que me sienta mejor."

"Anda, vete. Bastardo."

Tom cerró sus manos en puños. "Tú, Potter, eres despreciable."

"¿Disculpa?" Ni siquiera los contactos de color de Harry podrían haber ocultado el oscurecimiento de su mirada.

"Despreciable. Asesino." Tom escupió.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "No deberías de hablar así sobre tí mismo, Tom. Es malo para tu salud."

Tom se volvió y salió violentamente, mirando furiosamente a la gente mientras iba.

Harry agarró sus cosas y regresó rápidamente su cuarto en el hostal. Sabía que no era bueno estar al descubierto cuando un Dark Lord demente se enfadaba.

* * *

_**Nt:** ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Siento no poder responder a cada uno, pero en verdad el examen que tengo en un par de horas va a estar bastante difícil y no he acabado de estudiar :p. ¡**Muchísimas gracias** por leer y tomarse el tiempo para poner un review!  
_

_Fiesta de cumpleaños en el próximo capítulo._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

"Buenos días'." Harry bostezó cuando entró a la tienda de bromas.

Sonrisas gemelas lo recibieron. "¿Cansado?" Fred preguntó suavemente. Harry no tenía su mejor aspecto.

"Pesadillas." Harry confirmó. Sabía que Tom seguía enojado con él, y no se molestó en ir al café, forzándose a hacer su tarea sin los pocos comentarios que el brillante Dark Lord decía. "Estaré bien."

"Claro…" George y Fred dijeron al unísono, dando al Chico-Que-Vivió miradas cautelosas. Conocían a Harry lo suficiente para saber que lo mejor era no presionarlo, así que solamente lo guiaron hacia la chimenea.

"¿Floo?" Fred ofreció el recipiente de polvo.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero tomó un poco y lo aventó a la chimenea. Se introdujo en el fuego verde y gritó "¡La Madriguera!" Tosío ligeramente cuando el mundo empezó a girar lejos de él.

* * *

"¡Odio el Floo!" Fue lo primero que dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del piso de la cocina de los Weasley.

"Lo sé, amigo." Ron sonrió.

"¡Oh, Harry¡Es maravillo verte de nuevo!" Molly exclamó, acercándose apresuradamente para abrazar fuertemente al chico al mismo tiempo que Fred salía de la chimenea.

"Ve, sano y salvo. Te dije que estaba bien." El gemelo dijo a su madre mientras George salía también.

"¡Harry!" Hermione y Ginny acababan de entrar a la habitación y ambas se acercaron rápidamente para abrazalo cuando Molly lo soltó.

"Hola, chicas." El chico de cabello azabache sonrió. "Sra. Weasley¿me podría dar un poco de café? En el lugar donde me he estado hospedando no lo dan con el desayuno…" Harry preguntó cuando mientras se libraba de los abrazos.

"Claro que si, cariño. ¿Cómo te gustaría?"

"Negro está bien." El chico suspiró. Molly sirvió una taza y se la entregó. "Gracias." Harry dijo antes de tomar un largo sorbo, sin notar lo caliente que estaba.

"Por supuesto." Molly frunció el entrecejo al estado en el que el chico se encontraba mientras Ginny lo guiaba a la mesa para sentarse y Ron empezaba a hablar sobre los resultados del Quidditch.

"¡Harry!" Arthur sonrió cuando entró al cuarto. "¡Feliz cumplaños, mi querido niño!"

"Suena como Dumbledore." Harry informó al más viejo de los Weasley con una gran sonrisa. El café en definitiva había ayudado. _¡Vence **eso**, Tom!_ Gritó mentalmente al Dark Lord.

"Ah. ¡Toda esa práctica por fin está dando resultados!" Todos rieron mientras Arthur se sentaba. "Esperemos que no te importe, pero nos tomamos la libertad de invitar a algunos amigos tuyos para una pequeña fiesta."

"¡Para nada¿Quiénes van a venir?" Harry preguntó, tomando otro pequeño trago de la bebida que se encontraba en sus manos.

"Neville, ya que también es su cumpleaños, Dean, Seamus, Lee, y Luna de la escuela." Ginny informó al chico. "Y Seamus dijo que iba a traer a su novio y tendremos que aguantarlo."

"Adorable." Harry suspiró, sabía que Seamus estaba saliendo con un Slytherin de su mismo año, sólo que no quien.

"Ah, de la Orden van a venir Tonks, Moody, y Remus." Arthur detalló. "Dumbledore quería venir, pero no puede. Problemas con algunos profesores, creo."

Harry parpadeó._Tom, dale al pobre de Snape un descanso_. Regañó mentalmente al hombre que usualmente invadía su mente. Obtuvo un ligero gruñido en respuesta. "Espero que todo esté bien." Fue todo lo que dijo el chico a la familia que estaba con él.

"Sí, sí." Arthur asintió. "Billi va a venir, pero tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Y creo que esos son todos…"

"Suena divertido." Harry concordó.

Hubo una repentina llamarada y Seamus Finnigan salió a través de la chimenea con una sonrisa y un par de regalos. Blaise Zabini lo siguió, luciendo nervioso. "¡Hey!" Seamus dijo. Blaise solo saludó con la cabeza a todos.

"Así que¿finalmente descubrimos quien es el chico misterioso?" Harry provocó. "Buena elección. Gusto en verte, Blaise."

Blaise sonrió. "Yeah, yeah. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry." El Slytherin dijo. Seamus sonrió radiantemente.

* * *

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en el jardín. Nadie quería arruinar el día especial, así que todos se mantuvieron amigables e hicieron sentirse bienvenido a Blaise. Si Potter se podía llevarse bien con el único hijo de una familia que apoyaba a Ya-Sabes-Quién, cómo podría alguien rechazarlo.

"Hey, Harry." Blaise se acerco a uno de los dos cumpleañeros cuando fue por un poco de fruta.

"Oh¡Hola, Blaise!"

"Gracias." Blaise dijo en una voz que no disculpaba mucho.

"¿De qué?" El Gryffindor preguntó seriamente.

"Por hacerme sentir bienvenido."

"No me agradezcas por eso. No eres un mal tipo, Blaise. Y si le gustas a Seamus, no veo razón alguna para voltearme y tratarte mal."

"Por lo que dice Malfoy, creí que me odiabas."

"Blaise," Harry dió al chico más pequeño una mirada firme. "No son los Slytherins con los que tengo problemas, son sus personalidades, la manera en la que tratan a otros y en la que actúan acerca de sus creencias. No me has dado una razón para odiarte en estos seis años de conocerte. No creo que nada, con excepción de la manera en la que trates a Seamus, cambie eso. El es un gran amigo y, mientras lo trates bien, no veo alguna razón para cambiar mi percepción de ti."

"¿Y si elijo la Marca Tenebrosa?" El Slytherin respondió de vuelta.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" Fue la suave respuesta de Harry. Blaise parpadeó por un largo instante antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza."Te seguiría respetando. No te trataría mal. La Marca Tenebrosa no te hace malo, es la intención detrás de eso y tus acciones."

"Quisiera que le dijeras eso a Malfoy. Estaría tan confundido." Blaise respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry rió. "¡Traélo!"

Blaise asintió. "Gracias de nuevo. Tal vez hemos estado equivocados acerca de ti."

"Ah, tal vez." Los ojos de Harry brillaron de manera maliciosa. "Y, un consejo de amigos, no tomes el jugo de tu vaso. Hay un gemelo debajo de la mesa."

"¡Harry!" George salió de abajo de la mesa mientras Blaise reía.

Harry sonrió. "Nunca dejes tu bebida desprotegida y nunca comas algo a menos de que haya sido probado por alguien mas recientemente." Advirtió al Slytherin antes de despedirse e irse con un durazno, el cual desmaldijo quedamente antes de morder.

George suspiró tristemente. "Ya no puedes hacerlo caer. Echaré la culpa a ese Tom." Se incorporó y se sacudió suavemente..

"¿Ese Tom?" Blaise preguntó.

"Yeah. Un Auror amigo de Harry. Ha estado cuidándolo y todo eso. Buen tipo. Sin embargo, un poco reservado. Fred y yo pensamos que tal vez fue un Slytherin."

"Interesante." Blaise observó a Harry detenerse para platicar con Tonks. "¿Cómo era físicamente?"

"¿Eh? Cabello negro, muy alto, pálido. Luce mas o menos como Harry." George se encongió de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada, realmente. Sólo preguntaba." Blaise respondió antes de regresar con Seamus.

Ginny, parpadeó hacia Harry desde donde ella escucho a su hermano hablar con Blaise._Tom. ¿De seguro no Tom Riddle? __Sin embargo, la descripción le queda bien… me pregunto…  
_

"Así que¿cómo es vivir por tu cuenta?" Ron preguntó.

"Oh. Aburrido¿sabías? Se me acabaron las cosas para hacer demasiado rápido, aún con mi tarea.

"¡Oh¿¡No estarás hacienda ya la tarea!" Ron dio al chico de cabello azabache una mirada horrorizada.

"Creo que es maravilloso." Hermione argumentó. "Me alegra que me hayas llamado para pedirme la tarea."

"Claro, Hermione." Harry respondió nerviosamente.

"Espera¡¿Harry te _llamó_ para conseguir su tarea!" Dean preguntó en shock.

"No podía enviarle una lechuza." Harry bufó. "Lo último que supe era que los Dursley todavía tenían a Hedwig."

"Espero que esté bien." Hermione suspiró.

"Puedo ir por ella en la semana." Harry respondió amenazadoramente.

"¡No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!" Hermione gritó en shock.

"Maldicelos bien." Ron gruñó.

"¡Enséñales a que no se metan contigo, amigo!" Dean concordó.

"Dejar a un mago en el centro de Londres. En verdad." Seamos asintió.

"¿En verdad lo hicieron?" Blaise preguntó. Todos en el grupo asintieron. "Muggles idiotas."

"¡Bien dicho, bien dicho!" Seamus dijo, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

"Seamus¿por fin descubriste cómo convertir cosas en ron?" Harry preguntó riendo.

"Si, lo hizo." Blaise asintió. "Logró convencerme de enseñarle, de hecho."

"¿Te arrepientes?" Dean preguntó.

"Nop. Es divertido cuando está borracho." El Slytherin respondió guiñando el ojo. Ron, Dean, y Neville hicieron muecas horrorizadas. Hermione negó por lo bajo. Harry sonrió de lado con un asentimiento de entendimiento. Blaise sonrió.

"Odio romper esto, dama, caballeros." Arthur dijó mientras se acercaba. "Pero tengo órdenes estrictas de asegurar que nuestros dos cumpleañeros consigan sus Licencias de Aparición hoy. ¡Ahora es buen tiempo para irnos!"

"La maldita licencia de nuevo. ¡No puedo escapar!" Harry gimió.

"Al menos tu no has sido maldecido por Fred o George." Neville señaló. Su cabello seguía naranja debido a broma anterior.

"No, Harry es demasiado bueno en eso." Fred suspiró mientras se aceraba y ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

"Fred, si eso se dirige cerca de mi boca, te maldeciré hasta el próximo año." El chico moreno advirtió, observando la mano en su hombro.

"Ve a lo que me refiero."

"No, Harry sabe todas sus bromas." Ron bufó.

Eso era medianamente verdad. Harry había pasado parte del verano entre su quinto y sexto año aprendiendo de Moody y Tonks como detectar cosas que salían de lo ordinario El entrenamiento había sido en su mayoría desconocido para sus amigos, pero había sido en parte la razón por la que él había sobrevivo la última batalla con Voldemort. Sin embargo, no era perfecto. Si no conociese a Fred y George tan bien, probablemente _no_ hubiera detectado la mayoría de sus trucos.

"No todas. Sigan intentando, chicos." Harry dijo con una sonrisa sencilla, alejándose de Fred. "Sr. Weasley¿cómo vamos a llegar al Ministerio?"

"¡Floo!"

Harry y Neville intercambiaron miradas y gimieron.

* * *

Harry Apareció afuera de la Madriguera con Arthur. Neville había ido a casa después del doble intercambio de "Feliz Cumpleaños". Cuando los dos magos regresaron, vieron que todo estaba definitivamente decayendo.

Moody apartó a Harry antes de que sus amigos lo vieran. "Potter, Dumbledore quería que te dijéramos que, si sientes alguna vez que necesitas más entrenamiento, nos lo hicieras saber."

"Claro, Ojoloco." Harry asintió al ex-Auror seriamente. "Y posiblemente lo haga, pero primero quiero acabar mi tarea."

"Claro." Moody sonrió torcidamente. "Y esta vez, no tendremos que usar ningún hechizo para evitar que seas descubierto por el Ministerio."

"Oh, gracias por preocuparte." Harry giró los ojos.

"Por supuesto." Moody asintió y se Apareció, dejando a Harry reflexionando. Se había acostumbrado al extraño sentido del humor del ex-Auror durante su entrenamiento.

"¡Harry!" Ron saludó con la mano desde donde se encontraba con Ginny, Hermione y Dean.

Harry se dirigió hacia sus amigos. "¿Blaise, Seamus, y Luna se fueron a casa?"

"También Lee." Ginny respondió, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba los gemelos estaban dormitando.

Harry rió entre dientes. "¿Quien los puso a dormir?"

"¡Puedes decirnos!" Ron dijo.

"Yo lo hice." Ginny respondió, sonriendo de lado. "Los maldije mientras estaban de espaldas."

"¡Tú, querida, te estás convirtiendo en un Slytherin absoluto!" Harry rió.

"¿Neville pasó?" Hermione preguntó.

"Yeah. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero no le pasó nada." Harry asintió.

"Bien." Dean sonrió. "Le avisaré a Seamus. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Harry."

"Gracias por venir, Dean. Te veré en el tren."

"Por supuesto. ¡Los veo a todos allá!" Se despidió con la mano y se dirigió hacia la casa para tomar un translador hacia su casa.

"Así que¿asumo que voy a pasar aquí la noche?" Harry bromeó.

"¿Claro que sí!" Molly se había unido. "¡No podíamos dejar que regresaras a Londres en tu cumpleaños!"

"Gracias, Sra. Weasley." Harry sonrió. "¿Remus se fue a casa?"

"Si. Habrá luna llena." Molly asintió tristemente. "Probrecito."

Harry no pudo más que asentir antes de bostezar.

"¡A la cama!" Ron dijo alegremente. "Vamos. Tengo algunas pijamas que puedo prestarte."

"Gracias, Ron. Buenas noches a todos."

"¡Buenas noches, Harry!" Hermione sonrió.

"Que duermas bien, querido." Molly agregó.

Harry asintió y dejó que Ron lo arrastrara a la cama. _Buenas noches, Tom. Déjame tener un poco de paz, para variar_…

Lord Voldemort, que lucía como su parte humana, Tom Riddle, suspiró y se incorporó. "Colagusano, voy a acostarme. Si cualquiera de los idiotas me necesita, hazlos esperar hasta mañana." Ordenó antes de salir del vestíbulo.

_ Dulces sueños, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños._ Dijo al chico durmiente. Tal vez era tiempo de hacer las paces con él. Se encontró a sí mismo extrañando la compañía de Harry esos últimos días. Era algo extraño para él, el terror del mundo mágico, extrañar observar a su peor enemigo hacer su tarea, pero siguió adelante.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

* * *

_**Nt:** ¡holaa¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews! Siento no poder haber subido el capítulo en el fin de semana como le prometí a alguien, pero mi red ha tenido serios problemas (en resumen es una mierda). Espeor que lo hayan disfrutado y Dursleys en el próximo capítulo ;  
_

_**Malú Snape Rickman:** como en Malú-amiga-de-AdeSparrow-Malú?  
_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

Harry despertó al oir un tímido golpe en la puerta. Ron seguía dormido, así que fue y abrió.

"¿Gin?"

"Oh, estás despierto."

"Supongo. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"De hecho, esperaba poder hablar contigo."

"¿Quinez?" Ron masculló desde su cama.

"Sólo Ginny. Vuelve a dormir, Ron." Harry respondió suavemente para después salir hacia el pasillo. "Claro que puedes hablar conmigo, Gin."

"Genial." Ginny agarró la mano de Harry y lo llevó a su cuarto. Hermione no había pasado la noche ahí, así que estaba vacío. La chica cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama mientras Harry tomó una silla.

"De acuerdo, tu cara me está diciendo que esto es serio, una intenta-matener-secreta conversación. ¿Quieres que ponga un Hechizo Silenciador?" Harry preguntó.

"Por favor."

Harry murmuró el encantamiento mientras movía su varita. "Listo." Asintió hacia la chica, escondiendo su varita en una manga, un hábito que había aprendido de Tom.

"Oí a George decirle a Blaise acerca de un Auror que ha estado pasando el tiempo contigo llamado Tom." Ginny dijo, yendo directo al punto. "¿Es el Tom que me temo?"

Harry se recargó en su silla, dando a la chica una mirada penetrante. "¿Quién crees que es, Gin?"

"Bueno, Tom Riddle."

"¿Yo y Voldemort?" Harry preguntó quedamente, pero en un tono serio, no en uno de burla.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Pero la descripción de George me hizo pensar en él."

"¿Descripción?"

"Blaise preguntó como era físicamente. George dijo que lucía parecido a ti." Ginny asintió.

"Maravilloso." Harry suspiró. "Sí, es Tom Riddle."

"¿Por qué?"

"Corrimos el uno al otro en el Callejón Diagon y tuvimos que hablarnos. Él no es tan malo cuando no trata de matarte o está molesto contigo."

"¿Molesto contigo?"

"Nos peleamos hace algunos días. Sabes que puede hacerme tener pesadillas."

"¡Por _eso_ te veías tan cansado!"

"Exactamente."

"Te ves bien esta mañana."

"Creo que me dio un descanso por que era mi cumpleaños." Harry se detuvo. "Crees que esto es bueno."

"Creo en tu jucio." Ginny suspiró. "Y, de cualquier forma, conocí a un semi-agradable Tom."

"Lo sé. De otra forma no te hubiese dicho."

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?" Ginny preguntó, recostándose en su cama.

"Hablar, insultarnos mutuamente, hago la tarea y el maldice a Muggles." Harry sonrió. "Nos vemos en este pequeño café Muggle. También él es la razón de que haya conseguido tan buen disfraz."

"Tenía que asegurarse de conseguirte uno que pudiese engañar a sus seguidores." Ginny concordó.

"Yeah." Harry suspiró. "Sin embargo, es raro. Siento como si debería de estar peleando con él, y aún así no lo hago."

"¿Te agrada?"

"¿Eh?"

"Harry. ¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Esa mirada en tus ojos. La tenías por Cho hace dos años y por Seamus el año pasado."

"Mierda."

"¿Harry?"

"Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…"

"¡_Te_ gusta!"

"¡No apropósito!"

"¡Debería pensar que no!" Ginny sonrió. "¿Cuándo vas a decirle?"

"Nunca."

"Harry…"

"Lo digo en serio. Me mataría."

"Si te gusta¡díselo¡Buen Merlín!"

"Gin¡me _mataría_!"

"Entonces _yo_ se lo diré."

"Noo…" Harry gimió. "No puedes. Jamás podré verlo de nuevo a la cara."

"¿Y qué tal si también le gustas?"

"¡El es el maldito _Dark Lord_, Gin¡A él no le gusta _nadie_!"

"¡Ginny¡Harry¡Ron¡Hora de levantarse!" Molly llamó de repente desde las escaleras.

"Vamos. ¡Desayuno!" Ginny se incorporó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Harry gimió en sus manos. "Estoy condenado."

* * *

"¿Vas a dónde los Dursley?" Ron preguntó mientras todos desayunaban.

"Yeah. Sólo espero que _pueda_ recuperar mis cosas." Harry suspiró

"¿Qué harás con tus libros? Ahora tienes dos juegos." Arthur preguntó.

"Ginny puede quedarse los más nuevos que tengo si los necesita o podría usar mejor copias de ellos. Los otros los puedo dar a una tienda de segunda mano." Harry respondió.

"¿En verdad!" Ginny miró fijamente a Harry.

"Claro." Harry asintió.

"Wow. Eres el mejor, Harry."

"Ahora, eso es sólo si puedo conseguir de vuelta mis cosas. Hechicé el baúl para que no pudiesen dañarlo, en su mayoría, pero conociéndolos encontrarán una manera de deshacerse de él." Harry suspiró tristemente.

"Estoy seguro que lo recuperarás." Ron sonrió. Los otros Weasleys alrededor de él asintieron.

"Gracias." Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Con todos ustedes apoyándome¡no hay manera de que no los recupere!"

Todos rieron.

* * *

Harry tocó en la puerta del Número Cuatro, Privet Drive con una mirada disgustada. El automóvil de Vernon estaba en casa, Harry se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que era viernes y que Vernon iría más tarde al trabajo, lo que significaba que no podría solamente ordenarle a su tía que le entregara todas sus cosas.

No. tenía que tratar con su tío.

La puerta se abrió y Dudley chilló de miedo antes de tratar de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Harry.

El pie de Harry bloqueó la puerta mientras una fría sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara. "Dudley¿nadie te enseñó a verificar quién se encuentra de el otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla?"

"¿Quién es?" Vernon llamó.

"Oh¡solo soy yo, Tío Vernon!" Harry canturreó con una voz que combinaba con la sonrisa fría que mostraba. "¡Vine por mis cosas!"

"Sal de mi casa." Vernon gruñó mientras doblaba en la esquina y miraba hacia el pasillo.

Harry negó con su dedo ligeramente, como su estuviera hablando con un niñito. " Tío Vernon, esa no es la manera de tratar a un invitado. ¿Que pensarán los vecinos?"

Vernon se paralizó, la cara púrpura de ira y los ojos entrecerrados. "Dudley, déjalo entrar."

Harry entró a la casa mientras Duddley se movía rápidamente para permitirle el acceso. El mago cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él antes de voltear hacia su enfurecido tío (Dudley había salido apresuradamente al comedor). "Mi baúl, Tío Vernon. Lo quisiera de vuelta, por favor."

"No."

La varita de Harry apareció en su mano y la pasó entre sus dedos cariñosamente, otro hábito que probablemente había adquirido de Tom, mientras observaba al hombre gordo. "No me negaría algo tan simple si fuera tú. _Puedo_ usar magia ahora." El chico susurró suave y peligrosamente.

Vernon palideció. "Está en la alacena."

"Perfecto." Harry ronroneó, pasando al hombre para encararse con la puerta. "_Alohomora._" Murmuró al cerrojo, el cuál se abrió. Harry jaló la puerta, ignorando a Vernon, que estaba buscando frenéticamente la lechuza proveniente del Ministerio. Harry apuntó su varita a su baúl. "_Minuta Tabula._"

Harry colocó su baúl miniatura en su bolsillo y se volteó con una sonrisa hacia su tío. "Mis cosas _siguen_ aún en mi cuarto¿correto?"

"Sí." El hombre gruñó.

"Encantador." Harry se pavoneó ante Vernon y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación más pequeña.

Un par de '_Alohomora_'s y se encontró en su cuarto, atravezándolo y recolectando sus pocas pertenecias. Un hechizo rápido liberó a Hedwig. "Me estoy hospedando en Londres, cerca de El Caldero Chorreante. Estoy seguro que podrás encontrarme¿verdad?" Un ligero asentimiento del ave provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry."Perfecto. Vete. Diviértete. Te veré después." Hedwig ululó conforme antes de salir por la ventana abierta. Harry miniaturizó su jaula y la colocó en su bolsillo con todo lo demás.

"¿Ya terminaste, chico?" Vernon gruñó mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, no aún."

"Bueno¡apúrate!" Petunia chilló desde atrás de su esposo.

Harry golpeó suavemente un par de regalos que estaban en el suelo, después lanzó dos maldiciones antes de Aparecerse con un sonoro '¡_crack !_'

Dudley se asomó hacia el pasillo. "¿Mamá¿Papá?" Papadeó hacia el dulce, que se encontraba junto a dos ratones, uno morado y gordo; el otro blanco y muy delgado. "Ooh…" Se metió el dulce a la boca y continúo buscando a sus padres, accidentalmente pisando al ratón morado.

Entonces Dudley se convirtió en un cerdo y se olvidó de sus padres.

* * *

_**Nt:** ¡holaa! Aquí está el capítulo, aunque en mi opinión fue demasiado _suave_ con los Dursley. Una nota, la autora original de este fic _**Batsutousa****i**_, ha puesto un post diciendo que posiblemente quitaría _Abandon_ debido a que las personas insistían en que actualizara pronto. Por los reviews que he visto a esa nota, ya no la van a presionar más y creo que no quitará _Abandon_. De cualquier manera, yo voy a seguir traduciendo (¡falta mucho para llegar al capítulo 45!)._

_**Blackspirit:** blackita¿Cómo has estado¡Tenía rato que no sabía de ti¡Un besote!_

_**zephyr hb:** ¡muchas gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutado también este capítulo._

_**Iserith:** yep, Ginny sospechaba. ¡Y ya empieza a ver más indicios de slash¡Yippi! Gracias por leer._

_**Mirels:** si, Tom es extrañable. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá te haya gustado._

_**Malu Snape Rickman**: el mundo es una corcholata¿no te parece¿Te gustó el capítulo? Un saludo._

_**Liuny:** ¡claro! De hecho ya quiero llegar a ellos –_sonrisa_-. Aunque no sé si los pondré aquí debido a las restricciones de la página, pero de seguro los pondré en slasheaven. Gracias por leer._

_**Merlin:** ¡muchas gracias! En verdad. No tardé mucho en actualizar¿verdad? Un beso._

_**Finsi Potter**: espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_**Tom O'neill Riddle**: gracias por leer. Un saludo._

_**Hcate**: yep, te entiendo. Creo que tenía tu misma perspectiva cuando empecé a leer slash, eso hace un buen par de años. El primer fic slash Tom/Harry que leí fue uno de Usako, no recuerdo el nombre. Quedé traumatizada, jajajaja, para ser lo primero que leía de yaoi fue demasiado sádico, masoquista, irreal y traumatizante. En cuanto a lo _"ilógico_" pues, está en el summary OOC (Off Of Character), es decir, que no siempre actuaran como en los libros, pero en mi muy personal opinión eso le da un cierto sabor especial al fic (como tú mencionas). Siento que más que nada un buen fic se basa en como manejes a los personajes, aún si pareciesen algo extraños en el canon. Yo he leído un Remus/Draco bastante creíble debido al contexto y de excelente calidad, para nada ilógico aún de lo extraño de la pareja. Espero en verdad que te siga gustando la historia y te adentres un poco más en esto del slash¡hay cosas muy buenas! Si quieres algo de Tom/Harry, te recomiendo "Luceros negros" de naleh o el abandonado de "Aquél que debemos proteger" de Kandra. Un besote. _


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

_'Carta'  
Plática mental_  
:Parsel:

* * *

Voldemort miró con furia a Colagusano mientras el hombre balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Una lechuza planeó hacia él suavemente, sacándolo de su ligero sopor, aunque, _nunca_ admitiría que había caído en un sopor. Tomó la carta y parpadeó hacia el frente por un largo rato. Estaba dirigida a "Lord Voldemort, Lugar Malévolo Desconocido" y tenía por remitente a "Ginerva Weasley, La Madriguera".

_He tenido **demasiado **contacto con Weasleys, últimamente. La influencia de Harry se me está pegando de nuevo._

"Colagusano." Dijo con voz sedosa deslizando un dedo debajo de la tapa para abrir el sobre.

"¿Si, A-amo?"

"Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que en verdad me molestes."

Los ojos de Colagusano se abrieron desmesuradamente e hizo una reverencia antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Voldemort rió fríamente entre dientes y dejó que su mirada escarlata se deslizara sobre el pergamino que había sacado del sobre.

_'Querido Voldemort,  
'Sorprendente como suena, espero que cuando leas esta carta te encuentres bien de salud. También espero que no cuentes con que me una repentinamente a tu bando, eso sería inútil.  
'¿Tal vez te acuerdas de mí¿O has oído de mí? Soy la niña que abrió la Cámara debido a tu diario. Por lo anterior, no creo que eres tan malo, y Harry sabe esto. Él me contó acerca de su extraña amistad. Estoy feliz de que esté funcionando. ¿Tal vez podría ayudar un poco?  
'Harry me confió un secreto, que debió de haber sabido que nunca guardaría, pienso que estarías interesado en saberlo. Sin embargo, como estamos hablando de Harry, me agradaría asegurarme de que no le harás daño si te digo este secreto. Estoy segura que puedes entenderlo.  
'Si me das tu palabra como el Heredero de Slytherin de que no usarás el secreto de Harry en contra suya de cualquier manera, forma o situación con gusto te lo diré._

_'Sinceramente,  
'Gin Weasley'  
_

Voldemort sintió como una sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia un lado. La damita definitivamente tenía el coraje de un Gryffindor.

"¡Colagusano!" Gritó. "¡Tráeme una pluma, pergamino y un sobre¡AHORA! "

El Dark Lord sonrió mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

* * *

"¡Ginny!" Ron entró precipitadamente a la habitación de la más pequeña de los Weasley, luciendo fuioso y asustado. Sontenía una carta en una mano.

"¿Ron¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto!" Ron gritó, moviendo la carta enfrente de su cara.

Ginny la arrebató de su mano y parpadeó, pensando rápidamente. "Es de Harry. Tu sabes, nuestra pequeña broma." Dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente mientras deslizaba la carta del Dark Lord debajo del trabajo de verano en el que había estado trabajando.

"¿Una broma?"

"Sii."

"¿En verdad?"

"En verdad."

"Bien." Ron se volteó y salió del cuarto.

Ginny escribió rápidamente una nota a Harry, advirtiéndole que ella le estaba escribiendo a 'Tom' y que le había dicho a Ron que era él. Lo amenazó con decirle a su hermano quien era con quien se veía si no la cubría esta vez. Mandó rápidamente la carta con Pig antes de agarrar a su propia lechuza, Celer, y apresurarse a su cuarto.

Se sentó y abrió la carta de Voldemort, después de cerrar la puerta y colocar una silla en contra de ella, luego se dispuso a leer.

_'Querida Ginerva,  
'He decidido que he tenido demasiado contacto con ustedes los Weasleys ultimamente. Culpo al Señor Potter.  
'Así que¿el Chico-Que-Vivió tiene un secreto? Que novedad. De cualquier manera, has logrado captar mi interés. No usaré dicha información en contra del Señor Harry J. Potter en ningún momento, aún si es una broma. Lo juro por mi ancestro, Salazar Slytherin, tienes mi palabra _

_'Voldemort _

_'P.D. – Ah, es una pena que no te me unas. ¡He oído cosas muy buenas sobre ti¡Qué lástima!.'_

Ginny sonrió y agarró una pluma para escribir una respuesta.

* * *

Voldemort desató absorto la carta de la pata de la lechuza mientras escucha a Lucius dar un reporte sobre otra redada.

"Fallaste. De nuevo." Fue la respuesta disgustada del Dark Lord y Lucius calló.

"Hubo más bajas en su bando, mi Lord." Lucius respondió apresuradamente.

Voldemort miró hacia abajo y observó la breve nota _'Leería esto solo si fuera tú'_ escrita a lo largo del pergamino. Entrecerró los ojos hacia Lucius y se incorporó. "Tienes suerte, Lucius, esta carta requiere de mi atención inmediata. No me falles de nuevo, o no sobrevivirás." El Dark Lord advirtió fríamente antes de salir de la habitación, la lechuza de Ginny se posaba delicadamente en su hombro.

El Mortífago dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo de alivio antes de Desaparecer rápidamente.

Voldemort se instaló en su escritorio con una copa de agua y la carta de Ginny.

_'Querido Voldemort,  
'Estoy segura que muy pocas cosas de las que has oído son verdad. A menos que Harry te las haya dicho, claro. _

_'El gran secreto de Harry es que le gustas.-'_

Voldemort dejó caer la carta en shock, los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué!"

¿Tom¿Sucede algo: Nagini preguntó deslizándose, dejándose notar.

:No estoy…seguro…:

¿Tom:

:La señorita Weasley dice que a Harry….le gusto….:

:Tal vez si.: Nagini suspiró. :Sabes, sería lindo verte feliz.:

:Nagini…:

¡Lo sería! Admítelo. Te gusta a tí también. Harry es todo sobre lo que hablas.:

¡Soy por lo menos cincuenta años mayor que él:

Nagini no contestó más que un resoplido serpentino.

:No crees que eso sea válido.: El Dark Lord suspiró desamparado.

¿Te gusta:

¡No lo sé¡No entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo¡No es que sea posesivo, y no lo odio más¡No sé lo que estoy sintiendo, Nagini: Voldemort siseó enojado, frustrado.

:Temperamento.: Nagini advirtió. Los ojos rojos de su compañero humano solo se entrecerraron más. :Si te gusta, o lo amas, es solamente que has encontrado un amigo, un amigo humano, al menos. De cualquier manera, estoy feliz por ti. i _Tú_ /i eres feliz.:

:No.Estás.Ayudando.:

:Mi trabajo no es 'ayudar', Tom. Mi trabajo es hacer sentido. Necesitas poner atención esta vez. Habla con Harry.: Nagini respondió bruscamente. Era casi imposible hacer que una serpiente perdiera la compostura, a menos que su humano estuviera en peligro.

:No.:

:Entonces sufre solo.: La serpiente suspiró antes de deslizarse hacia afuera de la habitación por la misma ruta por la que había entrado.

Voldemort gimió y miró de nuevo la carta.

_'El gran secreto de Harry es que el gustas. Sin embargo, tiene miedo de que jamás le vuelvas a hablar si lo descubres. Y como la pequeña hermana substituta de Harry, te pido que no le dejes de hablar por esto. Si lo haces, te perseguiré yo misma.  
'No importa que, ustedes parecen ser buenos el uno para el otro. Harry no había estado tan alegre desde que Sirius murió. Su sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos desde hace tanto tiempo… _

_'Sinceramentey,  
'Gin'_

El Dark Lord temeroso se talló los ojos suavemente. "¿Por qué a mí?"

* * *

Ginny sonrió mientras Pig volaba a través de su ventana abierta. Una mirada a la respuesta de Harry le dijo que él aceptaba el juego. Le dió a Pig una chuchería, lo mandó de regreso a que molestara a las otras lechuzas y abrió su carta.

_'Gin,  
'¡Oh, vives para darme ataques cardiacos¡Si Tom me mata, te mataré¡Merlín, chica!  
'Si Ron pregunta, le diré que solo estamos jugando, si. No quisiera mis secretos expresados a mi mejor amigos¿verdad? Tonta._

_'Harry__  
'A.K.A. – Condenado a Morir Joven'_

Ginny rió. Estaba apunto de empezar a escribir una respuesta cuando Ron asomó la cabeza hacia su cuarto.

"¿Ginny? Mamá dice que necesitas ayudar con la cena."

"¿Ahorita?"

"Si. Ahora."

"¡Estaba a punto de escribirle de vuelta a Harry!"

"Le has estado escribiendo mucho. Dale un descanso. ¡Podría pensar que te enamoraste de él de nuevo!"

"¡Ronald Weasley!" Ginny se volvió y miró furiosamente a su hermano. "Eso es-" Se detuvo, pensándolo mejor, luego se hizo sonrojar rápidamente volviéndose y metiendo la carta de Harry a su bolsillo. "En un momento bajo."

Ron sonrió de manera triunfal a su hermana antes de bajar.

Ginny sonrió hacia sí misma y escribió una respuesta rápida a Harry.

_'CaMJ,  
'Ron cree que me enamoré de nuevo de tí por que te he estado escribiendo mucho. Sabes, si le gustas a Tom, podríamos tener una cubierta para la relación entre ustedes dos._

_'Con mucho amor,  
'Gin'_

Ginny escribió el destinatario a la carta y bajó rápidamente para mandarla antes de ir a ayudar a su mama. _¡Espero que a Tom **le guste** Harry¡Qué todo esto no sea para nada!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

Harry estaba sorprendido de ver esa mañana a Tom sentado en su usual mesa enfrente del café. Se sentó en la silla encarando al hombre, notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. "Pensé que tenías que trabajar hasta las dos."

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia él. "Todos me dejaron solo después de que usé la Maldición Cruciatus en Bella por sonreír a una broma que Rodolphus hizo."

"Eh. Lo merecía." Harryse encongió de hombros.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír a eso.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves como mierda."

"Estoy cansado."

"¿No pudiste dormir?"

"Ni siquiera me moleste en hacerlo." Tom descansó su cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. "Estaba pensando demasiado."

"Debe de ser doloroso, ser un genio y todo eso." Harry suspiró.

Tom miró furiosamente al joven delante de él. "Que lindo."

"Es parte de mi encanto."

Tom resopló y se incorporó de repente. "Harry, necesito un trago. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Tom…" Harry miró fijamente al hombre. "Emborracharte no va ayudar a tu estado mental, sabes."

"Lo sé." El Dark Lord contestó con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero podría darme un poco de paz."

"De acuerdo, iré contigo." Harry se levantó. "Pero tendrás que entregarme tu varita. Por lo que sé, eres un borracho violento. Lo ultimo que necesito es un Dark Lord borracho en el Londres Muggle."

Tom negó con la cabeza y entregó la delgada vara. "Sin embargo, creo que serás capaz de controlarme."

"Así que¿eres violento cuanto estás borracho?" Harry preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el bar Muggle más cercano.

"Ni idea." El mago mayor se encogió de hombros. "No hago eso de emborracharme. Las personas podrían atacarme mientras estoy intoxicado."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?"

"Citando una frase que Dumbledore usó una vez en mí: Por que me acabas de preguntármelo, mi querido niño."

Harry rió disimuladamente y abrió la puerta del bar para Tom, luego lo siguió adentro. "Encontraré una mesa en una agradable, oscura, _callada_ esquina."

"Lo que sea." Tom lo despidió con la mano antes dirigirse al frente a pedir un trago.

Harry suspiró y cazó una mesa en la esquina. Murmuró por lo bajo un Hechizo Silenciador rápido, haciéndola aún más privada.

"¿Mencioné que odio el olor a alcohol?" Tom se quejó mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de Harry con un par de botellas de cerveza.

"¿Entonces por qué querrías beberlo?" Harry preguntó a la par que Tom intentaba destapar la botella.

"¿He oído que es divertido?" El hombre se encongió de hombros, aún batallando con la tapa. "Maldita sea."

Harry giró los ojos, tomó la botella y quitó la destapó con magia. "¿Divertido?" Suspiró mientras devolvía la botella.

"Yup." Tom tomó un sorbo y se estremeció. "Ew."

Harry rió entre dientes. "¿Peor que una poción?"

"Depende de quien la hizo." Tom respondió con una sonrisa perversa. "No bebería una poción hecha por Severus aún si me pagaras."

"Oh¿en verdad¿Y quién hace las pociones en tu bando?"

"Severus." Tom resopló. "De cualquier manera, hago mis propias pociones y las cambio por las que el entrega."

Harry rió. "¡Ojalá pudiera hacer eso en la escuela!"

"Ja. Tu derrota." Tom parpadeó hacia su botella, la cual estaba media vacía. "Whoa. ¿A donde se fue todo?"

Harry gimió. "Te lo tomaste."

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Ya estás borracho?"

"No lo sé."

"Maravilloso."

Tom bebió un poco más de su cerveza.

Harry leyó la etiqueta en una de las botellas.

Tom bebió más de su cerveza.

Harry picoteó algo que estaba en la mesa.

"Esta cosa realmente sabe mal, sabes" Tom informó a su acompañante, terminando la botella.

Harry golpeó su cabeza en la mesa con un gemido.

"¿Harry?"

"Sí, Tom?" Harry suspiró en la mesa.

"¿Puedes abrir esto por mí?"

Harry volvió a quitar la tapa con magia y regresó a picotear en la mesa.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Sí, Tom?"

"Conozco a demasiados Weasleys."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, he conocido a Fred y a George…"

"Sí."

"Ellos hasta me dieron bromas..."

"Sí."

"Las cuales aún tengo por usar…"

"Maldición."

"¿Huh?"

"Deberías usarlas."

"Eso habías dicho."

"En vez de _Crucio_."

"Eso no es divertido."

"Hay menos oportunidad de que se vuelvan locos si en verdad pierdes el temperamento."

"Harry¡ellos pensarían que _yo_ me volví loco!"

"¿No es esa la idea?"

Tom gimió.

"Weasleys."

"Sii…" Tom pasó una mano por su cabello, luego vio con interés como caspa caía hacia la mesa.

"¿Tom?"

"Necesito una ducha."

"No tanto como Snape."

"No. No tanto como Severus." Tom negó con la cabeza. "Nunca tanto como Severus."

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Es cierto?"

"¿Qué es cierto?"

Tom miró a los ojos de Harry. "¿Te gusto?"

Harry dió un corto respiro.

"Entonces si te gusto." Tom movió su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cómo es?"

"¿Cómo es qué?"

"¿Que te guste la gente?"

"Tom…"

"¿Bien?"

"No lo sé."

"No sabes."

"No puedo… no puedo explicarlo con palabras."

"Oh." Tom miró hacia su cerveza. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta alguien?"

"No lo supe."

"Entonces-"

"Gin lo descubrió."

"Se llama a sí misma tu hermana substituta, sabes. Me amenazó con cazarme su dejaba de hablarte."

"Bueno, ella es como una hermana, supongo." Harry se encogío de homrbos. "Pero le diré que no más amenazas. En verdad."

"No, no. Es hasta cierto punto agradable. Nadie me amenaza. Están demasiado asustados." Tom rió tristemente. "Hay gente, como tú y Dumbledore, que son amenaza _para_ mí, pero ustedes nunca van de frente y dicen que van a matarme."

"No. No lo hacemos."

"Me gusta saber que hay alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer eso. Le agrega sabor a la vida."

"Oh, Merlin. Estás totalmente borracho."

"¿Lo estoy?"

"Sí. No te pones a filosofar de esta manera cando estás sobrio."

"¿Has estado poniendo atención?"

"Bueno…sí…"

"Ese era el punto¿cierto?"

"Supongo."

"Bien. Finalmente he hecho algo bien."

"¡Haces muchas cosas bien!"

"¿Matar a las personas está bien?"

"Bueno…"

"Nunca hago algo bien."

"Emborracharte tampoco está muy bien que digamos, sabes."

"Ah, pero está permitido por la sociedad."

"A cierto grado."

"Bueno, eso es cierto. Se supone que tú no te debes de emborracharte. No tienes la edad suficiente."

"Cierto."

"¿Cómo los llaman los Muggles?"

"¿Llamar a qué?"

"Conductores designados…"

"¿Tom?"

"¿Tu eres mi conductor designado, Harry?"

"Claro…"

"Sin embargo, no puedes ser realmente mi Aparecedor designado."

"Bueno, entonces no te emborraches tanto que no puedas Aparecerte de regreso."

"Creo que es demasiado tarde."

"Fabuloso."

"¿Quieres un poco?" Tom ofreció a Harry su botella de cerveza.

"¿No acabamos de tener esta charla?"

"Oh."

Harry suspiró. "Así que¿te molestaste por la carta de Gin?"

"Mas o menos."

"¿Mas o menos?"

"Me… confundí…"

"Le pasa a todos, Tom."

"¡No a mí!"

"Bien, bien. No a tí." Harry entornó los ojos. "¿De qué manera te confundiste? "

"No entiendo mis sentimientos…"

"¿Que sentimientos?"

"Si me gustas o si solo me agradas como amigos o si…" Tom se encogío de hombros, no notando la mirada perpleja de Harry. "Nagini se enojó conmigo."

"Si fuera una serpiente, probablemente me enojaría contigo también." Harry resopló. "Sabes, no sueles tener mucha coherencia cuando hablas de sentimientos."

"No creo que la tenga…" Tom tomo un sorbo de su cerveza. "Nunca tuve ningún sentimiento para hacer coherencia antes."

"Tenías ira."

"Yeah… y odio y posesividad."

"No creo que posesividad sea un sentimiento."

"Creo que lo es."

"De acuerdo. Tal vez lo es."

"Tal vez no es y solo lo estoy confundido."

"Tom…"

" Estoy echado a perder, sabes."

"_Todos_ están echados a perder."

"Eh. No tú."

"No, creeme. Esoty tan echado a perder como el resto del mundo."

"No lo creo."

"Gracias."

"No. ¡Lo digo en serio!"

"¡De acuerdo¡De acuerdo¡Siento haber dudado de ti¡Siéntate!"

Tom se deslizó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos bajos. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Sólo no empieces a aventar cosas." Harry se detuvo. "Dame esas botellas."

Tom hizo una mueca. "No voy a tirar nada."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No lo he hecho aún."

"Oh, bueno, yeah. Supongo que es cierto."

"Asi que¿quién es el siguiente Weasley que me vas a presentar?"

"No te presenté a Gin. Ella se presentó sola."

"Yeah. Eso es cierto."

"Y Fred y George no saben realmente quien eres."

"Se volvería locos."

"Sin duda. Ron me mandaría a San Mungo. Percy sigue sin hablarle a la familia. Molly se enloquecería. Arthur me daría miradas extrañar…" Harry suspiró. "No se como Bill y Charlie lo tomarían."

"La señorita Weasley no es muy severa."

"Bueno, sí. Pero ella conoció a tu yo de dieciséis años primero."

"Era todo menos agradable a los dieciséis."

"Obviamente. Abriste la Cámara Secreta cuando tenías dieciséis."

"¿Acabas de insultarme?"

"Oh, entendiste esa¿no?"

"Podré estar intoxicado, pero estoy lejos de ser estúpido."

"Estás llegando ahí, te diré."

"Cállate, Harry."

Harry se encongió de hombres. "¿Te gusta Gin?"

"Es sorprendente. Lucius siempre se está quejando de ella."

"¿Más que yo?"

"Oh, no. Nadie se queja más que tú."

"Bien. Me gusta saber que he logrado una marca."

"¿Una marca? Harry, eres el madito Chico-Que-Vivió. ¡No _necesitas _"tener una marca"!"

"Harry necesita una marca. El Chico-Que-Vivió puede joderse a sí mismo."

"Oh, no eres vulgar."

"Y tu no estás borracho."

"Córtala, Potter."

Harry sonrió.

"Pregunta."

"Dispara."

"¿Eh? Oh, término Muggle. Casi me había olvidado de esa…"

"¿Tom?"

"Si." Tom pausó. "¿Por qué no estás en Slytherin?"

Harry rió. "Le dije al Sombrero que no me pusiera ahí. ¿Que provocó esa pregunta?"

"Sigo pensando que deberías de ser un Slytherin, eso es todo. Más aún cuando estoy hablando contigo como ahora."

"¿Qué¿Cuándo estás borracho?"

Tom logró darle una mirada furiosa. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Imbécil."

"Gracias."

"Cuando quieras. Dame mi varita de vuelta."

"No lo creo."

"Sólo quiero escribir 'Imbécil' en tu frente."

"Definitivamente no."

"Oh, vamos, Harry."

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"Creo que has bebido lo suficiente."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Te estás volviendo ridículo."

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?"

"Bueno, sí."

"Sí. Te estás volviendo ridículo."

"Oh."

Harry giró los ojos. "Voy arrepentirme de esto después, pero, vamos." Se incorporó, quitando el Hechizo Silenciado alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Qué?"

"Te voy a llevar a mi habitación. Si te mando de vuelta así como estás todos tus seguidores te atacarán. Vamos."

"No sabía que te importaba."

Harry incorporó a Tom y lo guió afuera del bar. "Claro que me importa. Si te matan¿para qué seré bueno?"

"¿Investigación?"

"Maravilloso. Sabía que pensarías en algo."

"Soy tan inteligente."

"Tom, sigue caminado."

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo cállate y sigue caminando¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh."

* * *

"Acogedor."

"Supongo." Harry cerró la puerta ligeramente. "Sin embargo, solo hay una cama."

"Oh."

"No te preocupes. Tomaré el sofá si terminas quedándote para la noche."

"Tienes una lechuza."

"¿Eh?" Harry parpadeó hacia Pig. "Oh, es solo Pig."

"¿Pig?"

"La lechuza de Ron."

"¿Por qué le puso Pig?"

"Bueno, Gin le nombró Pigwidgeon, y no respondía a ningún otro nombre, así que Ron le puso el sobrenombre de Pig."

"Nombre estúpido."

"¿Pigwidgeon, o Pig?" Harry preguntó, desatando la carta de la lechuza. Era la escritura de Ron.

"Los dos."

"Concuerdo." Harry abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. "Ah. Sabía eso. Y eso. Idiota."

"¿Qué?"

"La coartada de Gin para escribirte es que en realidad me está escribiendo a mí. Ron decidió que ella se enamoró de nuevo de mí por que me está mandando muchas cartas."

"Oh. Chica lista."

"Yup."

"¿Vas a escribirle de regreso?"

"Nah. Se puede preocupar."

"Lindo de tu parte."

"Bueno, no es _mi _culpa que se esté comportando como un imbécil por todo esto. "

"Jaja."

"Cállate y ve a dormir."

"No estoy cansado."

"_Yo_ no voy a tolerar a un Tom Riddle borracho. Hay una poción para Dormir Sin Soñar en el baño. Toma un poco y déjame leer esto."

"_Ese_ libro es illegal."

"¿Ves? Me corrompiste."

"Bien." Tom se dirigió hacia el baño. "¿Quien hizo esta cosa?"

"Yo. No Snape. Yo."

"Oh, bien." Tom se acomodó en la cama y bebió la cosa. "Oh, aún mejor."

"Si, le pongo sabor a las pociones cuando las hago. Descubrí como hacerlo en un libro que conseguí el año pasado."

"Eso es bueno."

"Cállate y vete a dormir."

"No me eches un maleficio."

"Maldición."

"Potter."

"Sólo ve a dormir, Tom."

* * *

"Me siento mal."

"Eso consigues por emborracharte."

"Gracias."

"No vomites en la cama."

"¿Qué es esto¿No un 'Buenos días'?"

"Es hora de la cena."

"Buenas tardes, entonces."

"Ya vete a vomitar."

"No tengo que hacerlo."

"Te estás poniendo verde."

Harry sonrió mientras Tom salió rápidamente hacia el baño, luego regresó a embotellar una poción en la que había estado trabajando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry señaló el libro junto de él.

"No tengo la menos idea de que hace." Tom parpadeó. "Sabes, son Artes Oscuras."

Harry se encogió de homrbos. "Fred y George me pidieron hacerla. Ellos no tienen el tiempo."

"Te vas a meter en problemas."

"Muy improbable. Soy el Salvador de la Luz. Como que no pueden meterme a Azkaban."

"No. No supongo que puedan¿cierto?"

"Ten." Harry le dio una botella con una poción azul oscuro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una poción para ayudar con los dolores de cabezas producidos por alcohol. Hice todo un lote para Seamus cuando me mandó una lechuza ayer. Bueno que no se la haya mandado aún."

"¿Por qué tu amigo Seamus necesitaría esto?" Tom preguntó mientras tomaba la sustancia, estremeciéndose ante el sabor.

"No, no puedo encontrar algo para mejorar su sabor." Harry se disculpó. "Y Seamus finalmente aprendió como volver las cosas en ron. Es irlandés."

"Lo deduje por el nombre." Tom colocó la botella en la mesa de trabajo de Harry. "Gracias."

"Me sirve a mí también. Me dan dolores de cabeza cuando te dan a ti."

"Oh, debes de tenerlos todo el tiempo."

"Solamente cuando tienes uno _realmente_ malo, como ahora."

"Oops."

Harry resopló.

Tom se sentó en la cama y observó a Harry trabajar silenciosamente por un largo rato. "Esres un buen chico."

"¿Hum?"

"Estás hacienda pociones ilegales para un par de amigos tuyos y haciendo otra poción para evitar a otro amigo que contraiga dolores de cabeza por que se emborrachó ilegalmente." Tom suspiró.

"Oh. Supongo que es cierto."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Soy bueno en Pociones?" Harry miró por encima de su hombro a su invitado. "Si no tengo a Slytherins saboteando mi trabajo o a Snape mirándome con furia hasta que la cago totalmente, soy bastante bueno."

"¿En verdad? Wow. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado."

Harry bufó y regresó a su trabajo.

"Me siento como un adolescente."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Yo-" Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia sus manos. "Nada. No importa."

Harry suspiró y tapó la última botella, el caldero hechizado se limpió antes de sentarse junto a Tom. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy tratando de descifrar mis sentimientos, creo.."

"Los adolescentes no hacen eso.."

"No, creo que no." Tom se recostó en la cama y observó el techo.

Harry se volteó y observó al mago mayor por un largo momento. "Oh¡está bien!"

"¿Hum?"

"Tu varita. Está junto al caldero."

"Iré por ella después."

"Te la traeré ahora…"

Tom se estiró y agarró el brazo de Harry, deteniéndolo. Harry lo miró con la ceja levantada. "Después."

"Tom…"

"Harry¿me besarías?"

Harry se abrieron al máximo en shock. "¿Qué?"

"Bésame."

"Tom…"

"Estoy pensando coherentemente."

"Eso no es lo que me preo-"

Tom calló al chico jalándolo en un repentino beso. Harry se calló y lo besó de vuelta.

Cuando se separaron, Harry enterró su cara en la camisa de Tom. "Maldito."

Tom abrazó al chico. "Creo que lo he descifrado. Nagini estará tan orgullosa."

"¿Oh?"

"No me gustas."

"¿En verdad?"

"En verdad."

"¿Entonces qué?" Harry se asomó a los ojos escarlata.

"Es más que eso."

"¿Más?"

"Harry Potter, creo que te amo."

Harry jadeó. "Tom…"

"Y encontré una excelente manera de callarte, ahora que lo pienso."

"Tom…"

El Dark Lord solo jaló al joven hacia un beso de nuevo y Harry decidió que lo dejaría así.

Por un tiempo.

* * *

_**Nt**¡por fin¡terminé! Siento la demora, pero se atravesaron los exámenes parciales, los extenuantes ensayos de nuestra presentación (que injustamente quedamos en tercer lugar, pero fue divertidísimo), la escuela y que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar (ni ganas). Pero en compensación puse dos capítulos y este último larguito -sonrisa-. Espero que les haya gustado. En la semana que viene espero subir también otros dos por que se acercan mis exámenes y dudo actualizar muy seguido. Por cierto, la autora no va a quitar Abandon y ya está por terminarlo (espera poder hacerlo antes de que salga el nuevo libro). _

_Muchísimas gracias a: Mirels, **norixblack**, Liuny, **Tom O'neill Riddle**, MiRuG, **zephyrhb,** Emily, **MaluSnapeRickman**, Seishiro, **Alexia Riddle**, susiblackpotter, **VK-098** por sus comentarios. ¡Son geniales, chicos!_

_¡Y a todos ustedes por leer!_

_Me acosté a las 4:00am trabajando en un diseño y gracias a mi profesora descubrí por que surgen todos esos malos realmente malos de todas las series (y estuve a punto de demostrárselo a ella), disculpen si me quedaron incoherencias en la traducción mi cerebro no funciona ya. Pero acabé el capítulo, argh, necesito una galleta. _


	13. Capítulo 13

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

"¿Tom?"

"¿Hum?"

"¿Qué hace este hechizo?"

"¿Eh? Oh… Hace que la persona en que es conjurado, se ponga cachondo con respecto al conjurador."

"Genial."

"¿Por qué me estás apuntando con esa varita?"

"Quiero ver si puedo hacerlo."

"Harry."

"¿Yeah?"

"_Expelliarmus._"

"¡Tom!"

"_Accio Nigri Magica Ars._"

"¡Ese es mi libro!"

"Si, supongo que lo es. De cualquier manera, creo que tú, Señor Defensor de la Luz, has leído y aprendido más que suficiente de Artes Oscuras."

"No me hagas atacarte…"

Tom alzó una ceja hacia el joven mago antes de colocar el libro Oscuro en la mesa enfrente de él con la varita de Harry. "Aterrado, Señor Potter."

Harry sonrió mientras avanzó furtivamente hacia el Dark Lord, que le había dado la espalda. "Deberías de estarlo."

"Si recuerdas, resulta que tengo las dos de nuestras varitas. No tengo nada que temer de tí." Tom informó al mago de los ojos verdes antes de regresar al libro que había traído con él.

"¿Nada?" Harry siseó en la oreja de Tom antes de morder el lóbulo de la misma.

Tom cerró los ojos. "No te escuché."

"Esa, querido Tom, era la intención." Harry sonrió, estirándose para recoger su varita.

Tom utilizó la oportunidad para jalar a Harry por encima del sofa hacia su regazo, obteniendo un grito del más joven. "No eres perfecto, pero supongo que lo serás." Murmuró antes de atrapar los labios de Harry en los suyos.

Harry se separó después de un momento para apuntar su varita a la nariz de Tom. "¿Cómo era ese hechizo de nuevo?"

"¿Quién quería esperar?"

"Cállate."

"No me hagas pucheros."

"Haré pucheros todo lo que quiera."

"Y lo arreglaré de nuevo-"

Un toque repentino en al puerta hizo que los dos magos se petrificaran e intercambiaran miradas.

"¿Quién es?" Harry llamó, quitándose calmadamente del regazo de Tom.

"¡Gin!"

"¿Y como en nombre de Merlín me encontraste?"

"¡Hoot!" Hedwig respondió.

Harry gimió.

"¿Nos dejarás pasar?"

"¡Estaba ocupado!"

Tom calló su resoplido con una mano mientras ponía los libros más oscuros de Harry en el librero que había sido hechizado en contra de la indiscreción y acogía un buen par de cosas ilegales que el Chico Dorado había coleccionado a través del pasado año y medio.

"Bueno¡desocúpate!"

Harry miró una Tom desamparadamente. El Dark Lord giró los ojos y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

Hedwig entró y se instaló en su percha con un ulular contento.

Ginny entró con una gran sonrisa. "¡Hey, Harry!" Dijo felizmente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿_Por qué_ estás aquí?" Harry preguntó mientras guiaba a Ginny hacia el sofá. Tom estaba, aparentemente, aún sin ser notado por la chica.

"¿No puedo venir a ver al chico del que se supone me enamoré de nuevo?" Ginny respondió altiva.

Tom rió a eso y se alejó del librero. Ginny se incorporó y se giró rápidamente, su varita apuntando al hombre. "Buenos reflejos, Señorita Weasley." Comentó con una sonrisa.

"Tom." Ginny asintió, apunto de guardar su varita.

"¿Estás segura que deberías confiar en mí?" El Dark Lord advirtió.

"_Siempre_ mantente alerta, aún con tus mejores amigos." Harry murmuró, recargándose en el sofá. "Tom no es tu amigo, Gin. Mantén afuera tu varita."

"¡Tú no tienes tu varita afuera!" Ginny respondió enojada, los ojos marrones destellando hacia el joven mago.

"Si, la tiene." Tom se adelantó y se acomodó en la parte trasera del sillón. "Bueno, como si la tuviera afuera. Está hechizada para mantenerse en su manga a menos de que la necesite."

Ginny entrecerró los ojos hacia al Dark Lord. "De cualquier forma, no puedo usar magia."

"Nunca le digas a un enemigo en potencia tus debilidades. Si no lo saben aún, es tu ventaja." Harry dijo suavemente.

"¿De dónde sacas esto?" Tom preguntó, curioso.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"Oh¿así que soy un enemigo en potencia ahora?"

Harry sonrió al hombre. "¿Y qué dije antes de eso?"

"Tonto."

"Idiota."

"Imbécil."

"Bastardo."

"Cuatro-ojos."

"Ouch." Harry dió un respingo. "También usas siempre esa."

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Harry frunció el ceño hacia el Dark Lord. "Tom, te amo, pero eso aún no evita que te maldiga Por favor evita insultarme en mi propio territorio." Tom sonrió.

"Así que¡por fin lo resolviste!"

"Algo por el estilo." Tom suspiró con una tristeza burlona. "Harry dijo que no habrá sexo hasta que salga de la escuela."

"Le doy un mes antes de que ceda."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "Ginny, está bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore…"

"Se puede aparecer." Ginny respondió, sentándose confortablemente junto a Harry.

Tom levantó una ceja hacia la chica. "Estoy escuchando, Señorita Weasley."

"Oh, no…" Harry gimoteó, escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

"Lo que saben todos, es que Harry y yo estamos solteros en este momento." Ginny explicó. "Una relación falsa sería la coartada para sacar a Harry de la escuela y pasar los escudos anti-Aparición, a través de de los pasadizos secretos."

"Me agrada." Tom asintió.

"Mi vida se acaba de ir al infierno." Harry grimió.

"Pensé que ya estaba ahí."

"Cállate, Tom."

Tom se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Ginny, que lucía demasiado confortable en su opinión. "Tienes un precio¿no es así?" Harry volvió a verlos con interés.

Ginny asintió. "Dos cosas, de hecho."

"Vamos a oírlas."

"Una, no puedes atacar a mi familia."

"Directamente. Si se meten durante una redada o ataque, no puedo garantizar sus vidas. No es posible."

"Lo entiendo."

Tom asintió. "¿La otra cosa?"

Ginny sonrió, viendo en medio de los dos magos de cabello oscuro. "Hechizos. Hay algunos por ahí que podrían ser clasificados como 'Oscuros', pero son legales. No los enseñan en la escuela y no hay nadie más que pueda enseñarme."

"¿Quieres que te enseñe Artes Oscuras legales?" Tom preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Básicamente."

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué no!"

"A Tom no le gustan las cosas legales. Ese es _mi_ departamento." Harry intervino en un tono tranquilizador. "Y, si, supongo que puedo enseñarte."

"¿Y qué tal a cerca de las cosas ilegales?" Ginny preguntó suavemente.

"Para eso se requeriría a una negociación seria." Harry respondió con firmeza. "Podemos darle protección directa a tu familia y las Artes Oscuras legales, pero las cosas ilegales son diferentes."

Ginny suspiró. "¿Pociones? Fred y George dijeron que eres bastante bueno en eso."

"Severus es un bastardo." Tom agregó.

"No es una persona sociable. La comunicación se hecha a perder por ello y los estudiantes no aprenden al máximo. Además es severamente parcial. Créeme, si alguna vez necesitas ayudas en Pociones, avísame. Tuve que aprender todo por mi cuenta."

"Pero¡sigues sacando pésimas calificaciones en Pociones!"

"Como dije, parcial. Aún más en contra mía, con eso de que me odia tanto."

"Yeah¿qué con eso¿Le tiraste tierra o algo?"

"Empezó como una cosa y desde entonces ha evolucionado." Harry respondió maliciosamente.

Ginny se volvió hacia Tom, que negó con la cabeza. "No me mires a mí. A estas alturas, tú sabes probablemente más acerca de Severus Snape de lo que _yo_ sé. El hombre es como una almeja o algo así. No puedo romperlo y Harry siempre evade mis preguntas." El Dark Lord miró con furia al joven mago mientras decía eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No me agrada el hombre, eso es muy cierto. De cualquier forma, su vida depende de algunos secretos que yo sé. Otros secretos empeorarían su vida aún más de lo que ya está. Mientras mis secretos se mantengan conmigo, se quedará conmigo." El chico se levantó y se estiró un poco, al parecer inconsciente de los dos detrás de él. "Gin, tu primera lección en Pociones empieza ahora. Vamos."

Ginny gruñó y se incorporó también. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Profesor?"

Harry se volvió con una sonrisa malévola hacia la chica. "Algo para tus hermanos en lo que necesito ayuda."

"Y eso es mi señal para regresar a mi 'trabajo'." Tom ofreció, incoporándose.

"¡No me dejes sola con él!" Ginny chilló.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Tienes mi simpatía. De cualquier forma, él ha estado tratando de que le ayude con esto por tres semanas. Me voy mientras todavía tenga la oportunidad."

"Tramposo." Ginny murmuró.

Harry negó hacia la chica con la cabeza antes de golpear rudamente en el pecho de Tom. ¿Vas a regresar mañana:

:Llegaré tarde.:

¿Redada:

:Siii.:

:Y por supuesto vas por que la única manera en que logren que sea exitosa es que estés ahí..:

:No puedo lanzarme _Crucio_ muy bien.:

:Lo haré por ti.:

Tom sonrió suavamente y colocó su mano en la cara de Harry. :Lo harías¿verdad:

:Muy bien. ¿A qué hora te espero:

:Ah… las cuatro, por muy tarde, creo..:

:Perfecto.: Harry se inclinó y besó a Tom sonoramente en los labios. :Cuídate.:

:No te vayas a explotar a ti mismo, guapo.: Tom respondió con una sonrisa malévola. Harry resopló. :Te amo, sabes.: El Dark Lord añadió firmemente.

:Y los sentimientos son correspondidos.: Harry concordó.

Tom asintió y se alejó del otro mago. "Muy bien. No hagas trabajar demasiado duro a la Señorita Weasley. Mándala a casa a una hora reasonable. Sabes el proceso." Advirtió al joven, que rió, antes de volverse hacia Ginny. "Se que es sexy hasta el Infierno, de cualquier forma, si intentas coquetearle en verdad y no para usarlo como coartada, te enseñaré algunas maldiciones ilegales de una manera bastante ilegal. Aparte de eso¡diviertánse!" El Dark Lord dijo antes de desaparecer con un 'crack'.

"Lo siento por él." Harry suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

"¡Creo que es lindo!" Ginny contestó, nada intimidada por la amenaza. "Solo desearía tener a alguien que hiciese eso por mí."

Harry frunció el entrecejo hacia ella. "Los encontrarás, Gin. Debes de confiar en eso."

"Así que¿ya has caído ante él?"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, eres el Defensor de la Luz¿cierto?"

"Siiiii."

"Y estás enamorado de tu mayor enemigo."

"Cierto."

"Y sabes Artes Oscuras."

"Bueno, sí."

"So¿a estas alturas ya estás oficialmente en el bando de Tom?"

"No lo sé." Harry se encogió de hombros. "A este punto, estoy más en el lado gris que en ninguno de los otros. Supongo que siempre lo he estado."

"¿Por qué?" Ginny parpadeó hacia el chico. Hasta donde ella sabía, Harry siempre había sido firmemente de la Luz.

"Bueno, tengo mi corazón. Entiendo por lo que pelea Tom. Entiendo por lo que pelea Dumbledore. Concuerdo con partes de ambos. De cualquier forma, nunca se me fue otorgada la oportunidad de escoger. Soy la personificación de la Luz para el mundo mágico."

"El enemigo máximo…" Ginny jadeó.

Harry asintió. "Asi que, dime, Gin. ¿Estás en un cuarto con tu peor enemigo, o tu mejor amigo?" El mago preguntó seriamente antes de volverse por un escrito que necesitaba de la repisa

Ginny no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando fijamente.

* * *

_**Nt:** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Prometí subir capítulo hace no se cuantas semanas y doble y no pude. En verdad no tengo tiempo. Entre la escuela, el trabajo, la casa, el viaje a Querétaro y demás, apenas si tuve tiempo para empezar a traducir. De nuevo siento la demora. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Subiré en cuanto pueda los demás capítulos. Y, argh mi anillo es _**ley**._ Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. _

_**Blacky:** sí, son hermosos. Y salí bien en todo, solo me falta una materia. Diez en matemáticas, jaja resulto ser el maestro buena inspiración, digo buen instructor.. ¡Niña, gracias por todo¿Eres la lexe¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?_

_**Malu Snape Rickman: **jajajajaja si, tienes razón. Y pues a Ginny le falta poco para ello, te diré. ¡Muchas gracias iro la galleta¡Un saludo!_

_**Lagrimas de Sangre: **¡muchas gracias! No la dejaré por nada. Estoy pensando también traducir otra historia de la misma autora, peor cuando tenga un poquito de más tiempo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta traducción y espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! _

_**Mirels:** ¡yo también! Y para grabarlo y pasarlo y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. ¡Un besote!_

_**Tom O'neill Riddle**: ups. Creo que esta vez no fue tan pronto, peor intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! _

_**Liuny:** ¡y se pone cada vez mejor! Y más largo. Suspiro._

_**Jix**: en eso estamos. ¡Gracias!_

_**Seishiro:** jajaja si chelas. Un par de tragos coquetos, ni decir si hubiera sido con tragos preparados¿verdad¡Buen provecho!_

_**zephyr hb: **¡hey gracias! Dos personas realmente pensaron lo de la galleta. Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil  
**Traducción:** Rosenkreuz  
**Beta traducción:** Blackspirit

* * *

Tom Apareció en el cuarto del hostal que se encontraba en una ráfaga de actividad. "¿Qué…?" 

Ginny apareció de repente junto al codo de Tom. "¡Hola! Fred, George, y yo estamos ayudando a Harry a empacar para la escuela!"

Tom rascó su cabeza con un suspiro. "Es treinta y uno de agosto¿cierto?"

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡Te sabes la fecha!"

"Váyanse." Harry murmuró a los gemelos mientras Tom los miraba con furia.

"¡Lo sentimos, Tom!" Dieron a la par los dos pelirrojos con sonrisas gemelas.

Harry giró los ojos y se dirigió al Dark Lord con una sonrisa. "Casi terminamos."

Tom levantó una ceja hacia el joven mientras los tres Weasleys los dejaban para que pudiera hablar. "¿Casi? Parece que pasó un tornado por este lugar."

"Cállate." Harry frunció el entrecejo hacia el mago más grande. "Tenemos que hechizar la mitad de las cosas por que pueden meterme en problemas."

"Ooh…" Tom sonrió con crueldad. "¿Esas serían los libros y artefactos que incité que compraras?"

"Si. Esas." Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia Tom. "Y te vas a llevar las cosas que no podamos ocultar, te aviso. Si Dumbledore me descubre, no habrá ninguna Aparición para verte, sabes."

"Maldición."

"Tom…"

"Si, si. Me los llevaré."

"Gracias." La voz del joven mago se tiñió de alivio.

Tom deslizó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Harry y gentilmente levantó su cabeza para que pudiera observar los ojos esmeraldas del hombre. "Harry¿cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una noche completa de descanso?"

"No sé."

"Esta noche. Necesita dormir, Sr. Potter."

"No me llames así."

Tom suspiró. "Harry, lo digo en serio. Te ves como mierda."

"Eres tan elocuente…"

"¡Harry!"

"Okay, okay. Lo lamento."

"Lo digo en serio. Estoy preocupado por tí."

"¿Lo estás?"

"Oh, no empieces esto de nuevo."

"Lo siento."

"No lo hagas…" Tom suspiró y jaló al hombre más joven para abrazarlo fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cabello de Harry. "Sólo, por favor cuidate un poco más¿de acuerdo?"

"Ja. Quién hubiera dicho que vendría el día en que me dirías que me cuidara más.

Tom frunció el entrecejo al otro mago. "Détente. Sólo, detente."

"Es divertido…"

Tom tapó con su mano la boca de Harry, mirándolo con enfado. "No. No te _atrevas_ a empezar eso."

"Ha estado deprimido todo el día." Ginny comentó. "No es el único, déjame decirte."

Tom asintió y quitó su mano de boca de Harry. "Harry, Merlin ayúdame, si supiera una manera para mantenerte conmigo, lo haría, lo sabes. De cualquier manera, tienes que regresar a Hogwarts por un ultimo año."

"Tengo que _pretender_." Harry dijo con desprecio.

"Compañero, déjanos decirte un pequeño secreto-"

"-no importa quien eres-"

"-siempre estás pretendiendo."

"Sólo sucede que eres más suertudo que la demás gente."

Tom miró a los gemelos con una sonrisa de gratitud mientras el humor de Harry parecía mejorar. Cuando los gemelos se habían enterado en un principio que Harry Potter había caído ante el Dark Lord Voldemort, habían entrado en shock, pero después de un día por su cuenta y un par de recordatorios de cuanta diversión había tenido con "Tom, el Auror", se habían vuelto útiles para llevar a Ginny de la Madriguera al cuarto de Harry para que la coartada pudiera quedar bien establecida.

"Oh, mamá decidió que Harry pasará la última noche en la Madriguera." Ginny informó a Tom de pronto.

Tom asintió. "Deduje eso."

"Que inteligente, Tom." Harry rió entre dientes. "Uno de estos días, deducirás que realmente no puedes conquistar al mundo, sabes."

Ginny, Fred, y George rieron mientras Tom abrazaba a Harry por atrás. "Con que así es. ¿Y por qué no poder conquistar al mundo, eh?"

Harry se recargó en el abrazo de tom, sonriendo. "Simple. Tendrás que compartir."

"¿Compartir? Tendré que informarte que Lord Voldemort no comparte con ningún hombre."

"Entonces¿qué tal el Niño-Que-Vivió?"

"Ah¿niño? No, no. Es demasiado sexy como para seguir siendo un niño."

"Por que, gracias."

:Cuando quieras.: Tom siseó en la oreja de Harry. El joven tembló, sonriendo.

"Eso solo es raro." George declare antes de volver a empacar lo poco que faltaba. Fred lo siguió poco despues.

"Sólo están celosos." Ginny informó a los dos magos morenos.

"Claro que lo están. Ellos quieren a Harry, pero saben que no pueden tenerlo."

"Tom."

"¿Si?"

"Supérate."

"¿A mí mismo?" Tom sonrió. "Me he superado por décadas, Harry. Ahora estoy obsecionado _contigo_."

"Y han sido, qué¿diescisiete años?"

"Si lo notas, me tomó cada uno de esos diescisiete años para descubrir que era lo que me faltaba."

"Tan lindos como se ven ustedes dos, vamos a terminar esto¿de acuerdo?" Ginny sugirió suavamente.

"Maldición." Tom suspiró, besando la cabeza de Harry antes de dejarlo ir.

"Te apoyo en eso. Ginny, querdia, eres terriblemente inoportuna."

"Sabes, siempre soy inoportuna entre ustedes dos…"

"Finalmente te diste cuenta de eso¿no es así?"

"Harry, corres bien¿cierto?"

"Siiiii…"

"Empiézate a moverte, chico."

"¡Oi¡No te atrevas a aventarme eso!"

"_Expelliarmus_." Tom suspiró y quitó el artefacto de la zona de peligro. "Gin, esa esquina. Harry, aquella esquina. Vuelvan a limpiar."

Ambos estudiantes el sacaron la lengua al Dark Lord antes de caminar hacia la esquina de cada quién y ponerse nuevo a trabajar.

Tom volteó los ojos y colocó con hechizos algunas cosas en sus maletas. "No puedo ganar, saben."

"No esperes hacerlo." Fred sugirió.

"Son Gryffindors." George concordó.

"Con partes de Slytherin." Tom resopló.

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas, tosieron, y se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar.

Tom gimió. "¡Adolescentes!"

Todos en la habitación rieron.

Ginny, Harry, y Tom fueron los últimos en abandonar la habitación mientras Fred y George terminaron de carting el baúl de Harry hacia la Madriguera. Ginny fue a utilizar el baño, effectively dando a los dos magos oportunidad de una pequeña despedida.

:Sabes, odio las despedidas.: Harry murmuró en la camisa de Tom.

:Sueles decir mucho eso.:

:Bueno, siempre hay una posibilidad de que, cuando diga adiós, nunca vea a esa persona de nuevo.:

:Me versa de nuevo. Tal vez más pronto de lo que imaginas.:

¿Oh:

Tom sonrió.

¿Entonces no me vas a explicar:

:Nop.:

:Maldito.:

:También te amo.:

:Bien.:

Tom suspiró y jaló al adolescente para un largo beso.

Los dos se separaron después de un largo rato. :No obstante, no estoy seguro de que extrañaré quedarme sin aliento.:

Tom rió.

"Tienes una linda risa, Tom." Ginny comentó cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación.

"Dices eso cada vez que la oyes." Tom resopló.

"Bueno, eso solo te demuestra que lo digo enserio." La bruja respondió con astucia.

Harry rió entre dientes mientras Tom giraba los ojos.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Ella preguntó suavemente.

"Supongo." Harry miró hacia unos sonrientes ojos rojos. "Si. Adiós no es para siempre después de todo."

"Debería esperar que no." Tom respondió herido.

Harry y Ginny rieron.

"Bueno, Harry. Creo que mejor nos vamos. Mamá va a empezar a preocuparse. No queremos que intente mandar a Ron. El _aún_ no puede Aparecerse correctamente."

"Nunca he entendido como es que consiguió su Licencia…" Harry suspiró.

"Bueno, como que consigue Aparecerse a donde quiere ir, algunas veces, y no sé, y no ha quedado separado."

"Aún." Harry respondió por lo bajo. Ginny sonrió.

"Muy bien." Tom atrajo la atención de Harry lo suficiente para besarlo rápidamente. "Vállasense. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya sea que el Sr. Weasley quedando separado o Dumbledore dos metros bajo tierra." Harry y Ginny rieron a eso. "Y por extraño que parezca, viniendo de mí, me refiero, no hagan ningún tipo de Magia Oscura a menos de que estén seguros de que no hay posibilidad de que sean descubiertos. Especialmente tú, Gin. Harry, tú probablemente podrías salir a salvo de eso, siendo quien eres, pero siempre es mejor no dar oportunidad de acabar en Azkaban. ¿Correcto? "

"¡Correcto!" Los dos dijeron en coro.

"Bien. Váyanse. Adiós y toda esa basura." Se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta, después se Apareció lejos.

Harry suspiró tristemente.

"¿Harry?"

"Ya lo extraño."

"Lo verás pronto."

"No lo suficientemente pronto."

"Nunca lo es."

Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias, Gin."

"Para eso son las aspirantes a hermanas."

"¿Aspirantes? Gin, eres mejor que una 'aspirante'."

"Eso espero. He tenido suficiente práctica."

Harry rió.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil  
**Traducción: **Rosenkreuz  
**Beta traducción: **Blackspirit (¡muchas gracias, wapa!)

* * *

"¿Por qué es que vamos aprisa cada año?" 

"¿Aprisa?"

"Eso creo."

"Él está en lo correcto, sabes."

Ron miró con furia a Hermione por concordar con Harry. El seguía teniendo un gran sentimiento por Hermione, pero después de que habían salido juntos por un mes el año anterior, ella lo había dejado. De vez en cuando, uno tenía que sentirse mal por el pelirrojo. De vez en cuando.

"Deja de verme así. Es cierto."

Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo y Hermione le dió un golpe en la cabeza cuando se adentraban en un compartimiento vacío.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos. Si el tenia que sufrir sin Tom, tenía cualquier día a Ron y a Hermione. Los dos eran tan divertidos en días como esos.

Los tres Gryffindors se sentaron en los asientos del compartimiento mientras el tren salía de la ciudad.

"Así que, Harry¿cómo has estado últimamente?" Hermione preguntó. "¡No te había visto dsde tu cumpleaños!"

"Muy aburrido." Harry suspiró. "Hasta que Ginny vino. Alegró mi día." Les dió una gran gran sonrisa, continuando con la historia que él, Ginny, Fred, George, y Tom habían inventado.

"¡Me alegra saberlo!" Hermione sorió feliz.

"Mamá pensó que ustedes dos debieron de haberse quedado en la Madriguera. No le agradó la idea de que Ginny tuviese que viajar de ida y vuelta entre la Madriguera y Londres, aún si Fred y George le prometían mantenerla a salvor." Ron gruñó.

Harry entornó los ojos. Ron y Molly lo había molestado sin parar acerca de eso por semanas mediante lechuza y le recordaron en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieron desde que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. "Lo _sé_, Ron."

Hermione le dio una palmadita de manera amistosa a Harry en la mano, lo que hizo que Ron se erizara de celos, de nuevo.

"Ron." Harry frunció el entrecejo al pelirrojo. "Te estás volviendo ridículo."

"_No_ soy tu novia, Ronald Weasley." Hermione dijo molesta.

Harry suspiró y se incorporó mientras los dos se miraban con furia. "le dire que haremos. Ustedes pueden pelear sobre esto. _Yo_ voy a ir a buscar a Ginny." Se deslizó fuera del compartimiento antes de que pudieran responder.

Una vez lejos de sus amigos, caminó sin rumbo. Realmente no le importaba a donde estaba Ginny, probablmente ella estaba con Luna o alguno de sus otros amigos, pero era una buena excusa.

"¡Potter!"

Harry se volteó para encontrar a Draco Malfoy observándolo desde la puerta de un compartimiento. "Malfoy." Respondió civilizadamente.

"Ven aquí."

"¿Por qué?" Harry levantó una ceja inquisidoramente hacia el Slytherin.

"Me agradaría _hablar _contigo. Sin el resto del tren, por favor."

"Tal vez yo no quiero hablar, Malfoy."

"Oh, no seas trivial."

Eso llamó la atención de Harry. "Muy bien."

Harry sigió al rubio al compartimiento vacío y se sentó comodamenre mientras el Slytherin cerrraba la puerta, después se sentó enfrente de él.

"Habla, Malfoy." Harry sugirió.

"Quiero pedir una trgua."

"¿Una tregua?"

"No más peleas, no más apodos, no más maldecirnos el uno al otro en el corredor."

La curiosidad de Harry superó su precaución y se incline hacia adelante. "¿Por qué?"

"Llámalo un cambio de alianzas, si debes."

"Malfoy…"

"No puedo decirte."

"_Eso _no es nada nuevo. Nadie puede decirme _nunca._" Harry resopló, incorporándose bruscamente.

"¡Meordenaronhacerlo!"

"Die so de nuevo. Despacio."

"Me. Ordenaron. Hacerlo."

"¿Quién?"

"Mi padre."

"¿Por qué querría Lucius Malfoy que tú y yo fuéramos amigos?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¿_Siempre_ haces lo que tu padre dice?"

Draco mantuvo su boca cerrada.

"¡Lo _haces_! " Harry dijo con sorpresa burlona.

"¡Sólo si gano algo con eso!"

"¿Y qué ganas con esto?"

"Potter, te das cuenta que eres interesante¿cierto?"

"¿Qué!"

"Eres interesante."

"Malfoy, dejaste de decir cosas coherentes. Me voy."

"¡No!"

"Muévete."

"Siéntate de nuevo."

"Te maldiceré si no te mueves."

"Potter, _por favor_ siéntate de nuevo."

"_Desma-_ "

"**_¡HARRY!_**"

"Malfoy…"

"Harry, por favor siéntate de nuevo. Te lo ruego."

"Malfoys no ruega."

"Así que estoy roempiendo la regla. Siéntate. ¿Por favor?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero regresó a su asiento, su varita de nuevo en su manga.

Draco dejó salir un respire de alivio y regresó a su propio asiento. "He querido ser tu amigo desde el primer año, si recuerdas. Después de que me rechazaste, mi padre me dijo que no tenía permitido siquiera _pensar_ en volverme tu amigo de nuevo. Cambió de parecer en el verano. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No estoy seguro de que quiera ser amigo de alguien que se voltearía y me maldicería por al espalda en la primera oportunidad que tuviera."

"Promesa de Mago. Nunca seré la causa de tu caída mientras sea tu amigo, y solamente tú puedes decidir cuando la promesa, o nuestra amistad, va a ser anulada."

"¿Estás diciendo en serio esto?"

"_Si_. Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte."

"Nunca me enteré que podrías se tan maduro, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Drac."

"No. ¡Definitivamente _no_!"

"¿Drake?"

"¡_No!_"

"Dray."

"¡_Potter!_"

"Tengo sobrenombres para todos mis amigos."

"Ni nombre no tiene _'diminutivos'_."

"Los tiene ahora."

"No."

"Drac, Drake, o Dray?"

"¡NINGUNO!"

"Creo que Dray es el mejor."

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

"¡Dray será!"

"La humillación…"

"Tu culpa."

"¡_No_ es mi culpa que los Gryffindiotas deben de tener sobrenombres para llamarse entre ellos!"

"Cuidado con los insultos."

"¿Herí tu orgullo?"

"No realmente. Sólo estoy diciendo que tengas cuidados."

"Errgh…"

Harry rió.

Draco lo miró con enojo.

Hubo un sonido afuera en el corridor. "¿Harry?"

"Es 'Mione."

"¿Granger?"

"¿Tú, de casualidad, conoces a otras 'Miones?"

"Sobrenombres. Eww…"

"¿Dray?"

"No…"

"¿Y qué hay acerca de Ron y 'Mione?"

"¿Qué hay de ellos?"

"Son mis amigos, sabes."

"Harry. No puedo _soportar_ a Weasley. He sido enseñado a odiar a los Sangresu-er-nacidos de muggles." Draco frunció el entrecejo. "Seré tu amigo. No puedo serlo de ellos."

Harry suspiró. "Dudo que quisieran ser tus amigos, tampoco." Se incorporó. "Solo, trata¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Ser cortés?" Draco preguntó con una mirada de disgusto.

"Si. Pretende que nuestra amistad depende de como los trates." Harry sugirió, después salió del compartimiento para asegurarle a sus amigos que estaba bien.

Draco frunció el ceño.

* * *

"Voy a matarlo, Harry." 

"Ron, cálmate y cállate."

"¡Te esta _usando_!"

"Concuerdo. No confío en él."

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas desconsoladas. Harry acababa de decirle a sus tres amigos acerca de Draco. Sabía que a Ginny no le omportaría, pero de nuevo, ella y _Tom_ eran amigos...

"Creo que está bien." Ginny dijo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

"Ginny…" Ron trató.

"Cállate, Ron." Harry y Ginny dijeron a la par.

"No pueden ser enemigos de los Slytherins para siempre." Ginny comentó. "Si Malfoy quiere ser amigo de Harry, estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

"Gee, Ginny. ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!" Harry siuspiró. Ginny solo sonrió.

"¡Su padre es un Mortífago, Harry!" Ron siseó.

"Y a pesar el buscó mi amistad." Harry respondió, mirando furioso a su amigo. "A menos de que esto sea uno de los nuevos trucos de Voldemort, lo cuál dudo¡no veo razón para no confiar en él!"

"¡Eso es lo que es!" Ron grito de regreso. El se había estremecido cuando Harry había dicho el nombre de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Siempre lo hacía. Aún.

"¿Que pasaría si esto _es _un complot?" Hermione concordó con una voz más suave.

"Entonces ustedes solo pueden tener la espreanza de que puedo cuidarme muy bien por mí mismo¿no?" Harry gruñó, levantándose. "Vámonos, Ginny."

"¡No vas a llevar a mi hermana pequeña con ese bastardo!" Ron gritó, incorporándose para cerrale el paso a la "pareja".

"_Locomotor Mortis_. Ron, ven a vernos cuando dejes de encontrar solo cosas negativas en los Slytherins." Harry dijo friamente. Después condujo a Ginny fuera del compartimiento.

"_Finite Incantantum_." Hermione murmuró hacia el pelirrojo.

"¿Cuál es su problema!"

"Ron, creo que Harry _quiere _ser amigo de Malfoy."

"¡Malfoy debe de tenerlo bajo alguna clase de hechizo!"

"¿Cuál¿La maldición Imperius?" Hermione respondió. Ron la miró con furia silenciosamente. "Ron, déjalo. Harry ha estado cambiando desde la muerte de Sirius. Tú sabes eso. Yo lo sé."

"Sirius no hubiera querido que tuviera que ver con Malfoy."

"No, probablemnte no hubiera querido." Hermione suspiró. "Pero eso no detendría a Harry ahora."

"Entonces¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Dale su espacio. Confía en él." Hermione se encongió de hombros. "Trátalo como si nada hubiera cambiado y trata de no maldecir a Malfoy en los corredores. Solo se su amigo."

"¡_Soy_ su amigo!"

"Lo sé y él lo sabe.."

"¿Solo, seguir la corriente, entonces¿Dejar a Malfoy llevarlo a Ya-Sabes-Quién?"

"No. Sólo está ahí por él. Así, cuando Malfoy _trate _de llevarlo a Voldemort, podemos estar ahí para detenerlo."

"Oh…"

* * *

"¿Dray?" 

Draco abrí la puerta del compartimiento y dió una Mirada de desagrado a Harry cuando una risa se oyó atrás de él. "Potter…"

"¿Pensé que me estabas llamando Harry?"

Más risas. "Ergh…"

"¿Quién está adentro contigo?"

"Pansy y Blaise." Murmuró el rubio.

Harry miró alrededor de Draco y vió a los otros dos Slytherins. "¡Hola!"

"¿Por qué hay una Weasley contigo?" Draco se quejó, viendo de repente a una sonriente Ginny.

"Estamos escapando de mi hermano y Hermione." Ginny explicó.

"¿Por qué?" Draco hizo una cara.

"¿Vas a invitarnos a pasar" Harry preguntó.

"Nooo…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estaba ocupado."

"Déjalos entrar, Draco." Pansy dijo. "¿O debería de decir, Dray?"

Draco era el único que no se estaba riendo mientras dejaba a los dos Gryffindors pasar. "Potter, bien podría matarte."

"Sucede." Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en un asiento enfrente de los otros dos Slytherins. "Zabini, Parkinson. Un placer."

"Tiene encanto." Pansy rió suavemente. "Eso no debería de estar permitido en un Gryffindor, sabes."

"Lo esconde bien." Ginny respondió con una sonrisa junto a Harry.

Draco gimión.

"De hecho, soy un Slytherin aspirante. Estoy deseando un poco de entrenamiento." Harry repuso de manera frívola.

Los Slytherins rieron mientras Ginny giraba los ojos.

"Así que, se por que Dray no me está maldiciendo. ¿Por qué ustedes son tan agradables de repente?"

"La misma razón." Draco se sentó junto a Harry con un suspiro.

"Nuestros padres nos dijeron que te tratáramos bien, Potter." Blaise resopló.

"Casi todos los padres de los Slytherins les dijeron que te trataran bien." Pansy suspiró.

"Raro."

"Así que¿qué Mortífago chantajeó a todos los demás y le agrada Harry?" Ginny dijo tenebrosamente.

"Gin…" Harry frunció el cejo hacia ella.

"No, ella tiene un punto." Blaise repuso. "La única menera de que todos nuestros padres nos dijeras de pronto que te tratáramos bien debería de ser que alguien los esté chantajeando."

_¡O ordenándoselos¡Tom!_ Harry se dió cuenta. El y Ginny intercambiaron miradas que decían que habían pensado lo mismo.

"Así que, Potter¿quién es tu amigo?" Pansy preguntó astutemente, sus ojos frios.

"Ni idea. ¿Tal vez Voldemort tiene algún interés en mí que no sea matarme?" Harry bromeó.

"Si, claro."

_¡Oi¡Lo digo en verdad!_ Harry sonrió para sí mismo.

"¿Qué Mortífago tendría esa clase de poder?" Ginny gruñó.

"Malfoy."

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el heredero del hombre mencionado.

"Ni idea. No me miren así."

"Siempre _solía _gustarme un misterio." Blaise murmuró.

"A mi normalmente me agradan. De cualquier forma, este sucede que es acerca de mi vida." Harry repuso.

"Aww, lo resolveremos, Harry." Draco arrulló, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry.

"Dray, me cudaría. Gin podría ponerse celosa." Harry resopló.

Ginny dió al heredero Malfoy una fria mirada.

"Ah, está bien." Draco dejó al chico Moreno y frunció el entrecejo hacia los dos Gryffindors. "Ustedes no parecen mucho una pareja. "

"Todos tienen secretos, Malfoy." Ginny dijo con uan sonrisa que habría enorgullecido a un Malfoy.

Draco solo frunción aún más el entrecejo.

Blaise y Pansy lucían confuses.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron guiños. _Que empiecen los juegos._

_

* * *

_

_**Tn: Oh... demonios¿creo que tradé más que la ver anterior? Siento la demora, pero espero conpensarla con dos capítulos. Espero que hayan sido de su agrado¡gracias por seguir con esta traducción! Gracias a Liuny, norixblack, Malu Snape Rickman, Tom O'neill Riddle, Mirels, Seishiro1, Iserith y Dark por sus comentarios¡son geniales chicos!**_

_** Y a Isilwen por su insistencia, gracias.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

" ¡Harry¡Ginny¡Ahí están!"

"Los estábamos _esperando_."

"Lo sentimos."

"Nos adelantamos a todos y nos metimos a un carruaje con Draco."

"Imbécil."

"¡Ron!"

Harry y Ginny miraron como Hermione perseguía a Ron hacia dentro de la escuela.

"No puedes agradarles a todos."

Harry suspiró y le dio una sonrisa a Ginny. "Eso es algo que aprendí hace años, Gin, pero gracias."

"Claro." Ginny agarró una de las manos de Harry con una gran sonrisa. "Sigamos. ¡Vamos a nuestros asientos!"

"Bien…" Harry dejó que la chica lo arrastrara hacia la escuela y a través de la concurrida entrada del corredor hacia el Gran Comedor.

"¿Tratamos de sentarnos cerca de Ron o no?" Ginny preguntó señalando hacia donde Ron les estaba mirando furioso.

"Sentémonos con Neville. Se ve medio muerto."

Neville Longbottom, en verdad, se veía terrible. Se había puesto en forma durante el verano, pero aún se veía un poco olvidadiso y cansado. Su sombrero estaba chueco y la punta se estaba cayendo.

"Yeah… Me pregunto que lo puso así este año…"

Ginny y Harry se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, Harry junto de Neville. "Hey, Nev. ¿Qué te pasó?" Harry preguntó, arreglando con facilidad el sombrero del chico.

"Solo la Abuela." Neville suspiró tristemente. "Eso, y tuve que viajar en un carruaje de Slytherins."

Harry le dio una mirada de comprensión. "Probrecito."

Neville le dio al Chico-Que-Vivió una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, Harry."

"Para eso son los amigos, Nev."

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué?"

Ginny señaló hacia donde estaba sentado al final de la Mesa Principal y Harry siguió el dedo hacia la izquierda de Snape. Ahí, vestido con verde y plata al estilo Slytherin, se encontraba sentado un Tom Marvolo Riddle disfrazado, ojos brillantes de un verde azuloso, cabello castaño oscureciendo su cara. Harry palideció.

"¿Qué sucede?" Neville preguntó.

"Nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa. ¡Harry y yo lo conocemos!" Ginny gimió. "Oh¿en qué está pensando?"

_¡Tom!_

_Hola, amor. Dije que te veía pronto¿no es así? _La voz feliz de Tom respondió.

_¿Estás demente?_

_Un poco. Me atrevo a decir que, sin la ayuda de Fred y George, nunca hubiera conseguido que Dumbledore confiara en mí para esto. Todo lo que sabe, es que soy un Auror. Un amigo de los gemelos, y tuyo. _

_Buen Merlin. **Estás** demente. _

_Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, cariño. _

_¿Tom?_

_¿Sii?_

_¿Estás borracho de nuevo?_

La risa mental de Tom envolvió todos los sentidos de Harry y el mago más joven regresó su atención a Neville y a Ginny.

"Fred y George debieron de haberle dado una referencia para el trabajo." Harry murmuró.

"Esos dos." Ginny suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que sea un Slytherin?" Neville preguntó nervioso.

"Yeah." Harry asintió. "Pero no debería de ser tan malo. Se lleva bien conmigo, Ginny, Fred, y George, después de todo."

"Harry, no es por se descortés, pero eso no es muy reconfortante." Ginny señaló, sonriendo.

"Cállate." Harry le dió a la chica una mirada furiosa. Neville rió.

"Te apuesto cualquier cosa que Ron se está quejando acerca de lo hambriento que está." Ginny gruñó de repente.

"De hecho lo está, mi respetable dama." Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, el fantasma de Gryffindor, dijo mientras se deslizaba por la mesa.

"Idiota."

"De cualquier forma¿por qué no están sentados con Ron?" Neville preguntó mientras Nick se alejaba para saludar y hablar con otros Gryffindors.

"Es un imbécil." Harry y Ginny dijeron al unísono.

"Sabemos eso."

"Es una historia larga y tediosa."

"Que empieza y termina con, adivina quién."

"Ya-Sabes-Quién." Neville dedujo.

"Qué otra cosa es nueva." Harry puso su cabeza en la mesa, junto a su plato.

"¡Al fin!" Oyeron desde donde se sentaba Ron cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, admitiendo a los nuevos de primer año y a la Profesora McGonagall. La mayoría del comedor le mandó cortas miradas molestas al varón Weasley antes de regresar a ver como se dirigían los de primer año hacia la Mesa Principal.

Harry suspiró y se sentó bien para observar la Selección, echando a lo más profundo de su mente los pensamientos de Ron, Draco y Tom.

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos, como siempre, a Hogwarts!" El profesor Albus Dumbledore dijo mientras las mesas eran limpiadas de comida. "Espero que este sea un buen año para todos nosotros. Antes de mandarlos a todos ustedes a sus confortables camas, debo de hacer un par de anuncios.

"El Bosque Prohibido es sólo eso, prohibido. _Traten _de recordarlo este año." Ojos azules se posaron en diferentes miembros del notorio ED, muchos de los cuales habían ido con Harry el año anterior, como siempre, a salvar el mundo de el Dark Lord Voldemort.

"La lista de objetos prohibidos del Sr. Filch se ha alargado hasta hacerse un pequeño libro. Para ver el libro, por favor pasen a la oficina del Sr. Filch. También, no debe de realizarse magia en los corredores entre clases. Hubo problemas con eso el año pasado." La mirada azulada se deslizó a través de los miembros del ED, pero también por toda la Mesa de Slytherin.

"En una nota más alegre¡demos la bienvenida al Profesor Brùtus como nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!" El Comedor se llenó se un aplausocortés, la mayoría de la mesa de Slytherin. Harry y Ginny sonrieron al maestro más nuevo mientras aplaudían.

"Creo que eso es todo." Dumbledore sonrió hacia sus estudiantes con orgullo. "¡Todos a la cama! Primeros años, sigan a los Prefectos de sus Casas.

Mientras los estudiantes alrededor de ellos se levantaban, Harry y Ginny se despidieron rápidamente de Neville antes de abrirse camino hacia la Mesa Principal.

"Sr. Potter. Srita. Weasley." Snape lo detuvo en la multitud. "Creo que deberían de dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios."

"Tonterías, Severus." Una mano pálida se posó en el hombro del Maestro de Pociones mientras la voz de Tom se hacía escuchar por encima del ruido alrededor de ellos. Tom sonrió a los dos estudiantes mientras rodeaba a Snape. "Harry, Gin, es maravilloso verlos de nuevo."

"Oh, el placer es nuestro, _Profesor_." Harry respondió, sonriendo.

Tom revolvió más el cabello del chico mientras Snape los mirada con furia. "Tú, Potter, tienes una boca inteligente." Tom informo al chico. "¿Están ustedes demasiado cansados, o les gustaría pasar algún tiempo conmigo antes de ir a la cama?"

"Creo," Snape dijo friamente. "Que lo mejor para Potter y Weasley es irse a la cama."

"Severus¿te estaba preguntando?" Tom inquirió, su voz tomando un tono frio.

"Estoy dispuesta para tomar un poco de té." Ginny dijo firmemente, frunciendo el entrecejo hacia el Jefe de Slytherin.

"No es como si fuéramos a tener clases mañana a primera hora." Harry concordó. Había planeado sus clases el año anterior por lo que no tenía clases a primera hora. Sabía que Ginny había hecho lo mismo, ya que la mayoría del ED habían trabajado en sus horarios juntos

"Buenas noches, Severus." Tom dijo con firmeza, ojos verde-azulados entrecerrados.

Harry se agarró de un brazo de Tom y, con ayuda de Ginny, arrastraron al Dark Lord lejos de su sirviente antes de que el hombre mayor maldijera a alguien.

:Tom, _por favor_ no hagas algo estúpido.: Harry siseó bruscamente.

Tom se relajó. "Me llamo Marcus Brutùs, por cierto."

"¿Por qué?" Ginny preguntó mientras salìan al corredor.

"Marcus Junius Brutùs fue el amigo de Julius Ceésar, y uno de sus asesinos. Pensé que era un nombre divertido." Tom sonrió, después dio un suspiro dramático. "¿_Et tù, Brute?_"

Harry y Ginny rieron.

"¿Por qué te odia tanto Snape?" Harry cuestionó.

"No confía en mí." Tom se encogió de hombros y los detuvo afuera de una puerta oculta. "Este es mi cuarto."

"Déjame adivinar, hay una contraseña." Ginny sonrió.

"Muy bien, Gin." Tom asintió. "Se las diré a ustedes dos, pero _no deben_ de decírsela a alguien más."

"Por supuesto que no." Harry concordó mientras Ginny asintió seriamente.

"Perfecto." Una sonrisa fría se apoderó de los rasgos de Tom mientras se volteaba para encarar a la puerta. "Vuelo de Muerte."

Harry rió mientras la puerta se abría para ellos. "Buena esa, Marcus."

Tom sonrió mientras los guiaba hacia adentro. "La pensé yo mismo." Cerró la puerta.

"Me he perdido de algo." Ginny decidió.

"Siéntense, iré por té." Tom dijo, mientras hacía un ademán hacia un par de sillas y un sofá antes de desaparecer a través de otra puerta.

Harry se sentó en el sofá mientras Ginny tomó una silla. "Es la traducción de Voldemort." El mago ojiverde dijo a la bruja de ojos marrones. "Tom me hizo buscarlo en el verano."

"Oh." Ginny sonrió tímidamente. "Tom¡serás un maestro fabuloso!"

"¿Lo seré?" Tom entró al cuarto con una pequeña bandeja, tres tazas de té humeante, azúcar, leche, y una tetera hasta arriba.

"Sí. ¡Tienes a Harry aprendiendo cosas y luego enseñándome a mí! "

"Cosas que no tienen nada que ver con Denfensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Harry concordó.

"Ah." Tom colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá.

"Así que¿cómo en nombre de Merlín pudiste hacer todo esto?" Ginny preguntó mientras tomaba una taza. Harry la siguió inmediatamente después, poniendo azúcar en la suya, mientras Tom se recargaba en el sofá y ponía un brazo alrededor del mago junto de él.

"Fueron Fred y George, la mayor parte. Habían oído que Dumbledore había estado teniendo problemas para encontrar un nuevo mestro de Defensa, y sabían que escabullir a Harry entre Hogwarts y yo sería difícil, si bien nos ibaLe dijeron a Dumbledore que tenían un amigo Auror que estaría deseoso por el trabajo. Cuando Dumbledore pidió una entrevista, ellos la planearon y me ayudaron con el disfraz. Me enteré apenas la semana pasada."

"Y no me dijiste." Harry hizo un puchero.

Tom sonrió y jaló al Gryffindor para abrazarlo. "Iba a ser una sorpresa."

"Lo sorprendiste." Ginny aseguró al Dark Lord. "¿Y qué hay acerca de Snape¿Dijiste que no confía en ti?"

"No. Todo lo que sabe es que, soy un Mortífago de poco rangoque viene a espiarlo y acercarme a Harry y a sus amigos."

"No es misterio entonces de que no haya querido que viniéramos solos contigo." Harry se dió cuenta.

"No que pueda mantenernos alejados." Tom suspiró suavemente.

Harry giró los ojos. "Idiota."

"Cierto." Tom besó la cabeza de Harry antes de apartarse ligeramente para tomar su té. "Ahora¿qué sucede con el Sr. Weasley y la Srita. Granger? Pensé que ustedes tres estaba demasiado unidos." El hombre levantó una ceja hacia Harry.

"Ron se está comportando como un imbécil." Ginny comentó.

"¿Les importaría explicar más?"

"Es tu culpa." Harry resopló, sorbiendo un poco de su té.

"Ah. ¿Y que hice esta vez?"

"Una palabra: Slytherins." Harry respondió de vuelta, dándole al Dark Lord una mirada de molestia.

"¿Has hablado con muchos de ellos últimamente?"

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, y Blaise Zabini, de hecho."

"Dijiste que trabajas mejor en Pociones cuando no hay Slytherins saboteando tu trabajo."

"Tom¡no me refería a que los quería a todos como amigos!"

"¿No? Oh bueno."

Harry gimió mientras Ginny sonreía. "Tom, tal vez esa no fue la _mejor_ manera de manejar las cosas."

"¡Es parte de mi plan maestro, les diré!"

"¿Un plan maestro?" Harry resopló.

"Sí."

"Hay una primera vez para todo."

"Harry."

"¿Siii?"

"_Silencio_." Tom se volteó de nuevo hacia Ginny, que trataba de contener la risa a la mirada que le estaba dando Harry al hombre mayor. "Piénselo. Estoy tratando de ser amigable con Harry y sus amigos. ¿Por qué no hacer que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin hagan lo mismo?"

"Tiene sentido si lo pones de esa manera."

"Si…" Tom suspiró, luego soltó un grito y saltó cuando el té de Harry acabó en su regazo. "¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" Gritó por encima de la risa de Ginny.

Harry sonrió y se sirvió más té.

"¡Si esa taza se acerca de mí, es detención por una semana!"

Harry le dio al Dark Lord una mirada seductora mientras se incorporaba, taza en mano.

"¡Con Filch¡Siéntate!"

Ginny logró hacer un "_Finite Incantantum_" a través de su risa para que Harry pudiese hablar de nuevo.

"Me heriste, Tom." Harry dijo tristemente, sentándose.

Tom murmuró un Hechizo Secador a su túnica antes de sentarse junto del joven. "_Yo_ te herí a _tí_. Pah."

La segunda taza de té de Harry acabó en el regazo de Tom y el Dark Lord miró furioso a los adolescentes antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá con mala cara

* * *

_**Nt:** ¡hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo de Abandon. Regreso a clases y un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero me quedé semana y media sin computadora y mi horario está de locos. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta traducción y ojalá haya sido de su agrado. En mi opinión Tom es adorable.Por cierto, hay una secuela de Abandon¿les gustaría que la tradujera también?_

**_RsMoony_**_: creo que no fue muy pronto, pero espero que te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

_**Seishiro:** yeaah, Tom es adorable. Y creo que ya se reveló el por qué son tan amigables. ¡Saludos!_

_**Aidee:** ¡muchísimas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias por leer. Un beso._

_**The Lord Leandro:** muchas gracias por tu review, se siente muy bonito cuando a la gente le gusta lo que haces. La historia es muy buena y me gusta traducirla. Y regreso al mismo punto, Tom es genial. Jejejeje. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo. Un beso._

**_Hcate_**_: jejejejeje créeme después de un tiempo se vuelve un vicio. Y a pesar por muy OOC que pueda ser un Tom/Harry para ti, realmente concuerdo contigo: tiene su encanto. Gracias por seguir leyendo._

**_Liuny_**_ gracias. Y se pone mejor._

**_Malu Snape Rickman_**_ ¡gracia por leer¡Saludos!_

_**zephyr hb:** ¡oh un flammer! A la autora le encantaría responderte y creo que daría vuelo en ello, pero a mi me da flojera. Te invito a dejes el link a tu historia. Si me preguntas a mi, creo que es demasiado _sensato_ de tu parte juzgar el contenido de una historia por el primer capítulo. Sí, por si no lo notaste, fue sarcasmo. _

_**Misado:** ¡que bueno que te haya gustado! Yo le digo a la autora, el link a su profile lo encuentras en el mío. Gracias por leer y un beso._


	17. Capítulo 17

Harry decidió que bien valía la pena levantarse temprano el primer día de clases, sólo para alcanzar a ver la cara de Snape cuando Tom se sentara junto de él y lograra arrastrar al espía a una conversación.

Juzgando por la cara de Snape cuando salió bastante rápido del Comedor, Tom probablemente lo había amenazado, no que a Harry le importase mucho. El hombre se merecía lo que había obtenido.

Un recuerdo de un pequeño niño escondiéndose de su padre gritando que Harry había obtenido de la mente de Snape dos años atrás, suavizó al adolescente y terminó su desayuno con una mirada triste.

Tom observó a su alguna-vez enemigo abandonar el Comedor con el entrecejo fruncido. _¿Qué sucede?_

_¿Tom? Eh, nada. Sólo estaba pensando._

_¿En qué?_

Harry se detuvo y Tom podría decir que el chico estaba considerando su respuesta. _¿Qué le dijiste a Snape?_

_Le dije que no interfiriera la próxima vez que quisiera hablar con uno o dos de mis estudiantes a solas. _

_Lo amenazaste._

_Bueno, sí._

_No lo hagas._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Sólo, no lo hagas._ Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de regresar su atención a algo más.

Tom se recargó de nuevo en su chilla con el ceño fruncido. ¿_Ahora_ que estaba Harry escondiendo acerca de Snape?

* * *

Tom entró a la clase de los séptimos años cuando sonó la campana. Todos lo estaban mirando con curiosidad mientras colocaba los libros que había sacado de su cuarto durante el receso pasado en su escritorio. Tom recordó que esta clase había pasado a través de tres maestros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en muchos años. Ellos querían saber cuando duraría él.

Tom se volvió para encarar a los chicos y chicas, mirando a todos a los ojos por un breve instante antes de hablar. "Soy el Profesor Brutùs. Para responder la pregunta que se que todos se están muriendo por realizar, sólo estaré aquí por este año. Para su fortuna.

"Ahora, sé que han tenido algunos pésimos maestros durante años pasados¿correcto?" No estaba sorprendido de ver una mano levantanda junto de Harry. "¿Señorita Granger?"

Hermione se detuvo por un breve momento, aparentemente sorprendida de que su nuevo maestro había sabido su nombre sin siquiera ver su lista o cualquier cosa, antes de dejar fluir su lengua. "Bueno, señor, el Profesor Lupin fue bastante bueno, como lo fue Moody."

"¡Y el ED!" Seamus Finnigan dijo de repente. Doce pares de ojos se voltearon para mirarlo con furia, y Dean, que estaba sentado junto del irlandés, lo golpeó.

Tom sonrió, recargándose en su escritorio y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Oh, ya he oído sobre el infame Ejército de Dumbledore." Les aseguró. "Un buen trabajo, Sr. Potter. ¿Y creo que fue la Señorita Granger a quién se le ocurrió la idea?"

Hermione se sonrojó, Harry giró los ojos. "Claro, Profesor. Es por eso que dos de los miembros murieron el año pasado."

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras Harry miraba de nuevo hacia su escritorio. Sólo... parecía correcto estar en silencio por un breve momento, y ni siquiera Tom o los Slytherins lo interrumpieron.

"Lo siento." Seamus murmuró de repente.

La vida regresó a la habitación de nuevo cuando Harry se volteó para sonreír a su compañero de casa. "No te preocupes. Sólo, haznos un favor y no vengas a la clase borracho de nuevo."

La habitación se llenó de risa mientras el irlandés se sonrojaba profundamente.

"A pesar que me aterroriza sonar como el Profesor Snape, cálmense." Tom dijo. El cuarto se silenció con sonrisas alegres. "Bien. Ahora, en su séptimo año, se _supone_ que deben de aprender acerca de algunas de las Artes Oscuras que siguen siendo legales, y, déjenme asegurarles, que hay _muy pocas _de ellas. También me internaré en algunas no-tan-legales Artes, ya que no soy muy de seguir reglas, y dudo que muchos de ustedes de aquí lo sean." Risa siguió después de eso.

"Bien. Con esto, quiero agregar que nunca voy a exponer a un estudiante a hacer algo de lo que no piense que sea capaz de manejar, y espero lo mismo de ustedes. Especialmente," Tom alzó una ceja hacia donde los Slytherins se habían atrincherado en una esquina, rodeados de Ravenclaws y lo más lejos de cualquier Gryffindor de lo que podrían estar. "Nuestros Slytherins. No hagan nada malo aquí. Ustedes _realmente_ no quieren que los mande con el Director. Demonios, _yo_ no quiero ir con el Director." Más risas.

"Ahora, de nuestro experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¿Sr. Potter?" Tom dirigió su mirada hacia donde Harry levantaba su mano pacientemente.

"Profesor Brutùs, sé que el ED está al corriente en esta materia¿pero no debería preguntarle a todos los estudiantes para saber que es lo que todos sabemos?"

"Muy buena pregunta. Y, sí, lo haré. Estaré colocando notas en las pizarras de anuncios acerca de ocasiones en que quiero que diferentes estudiantes vengan a verme para un pequeño examen de diagnóstico. Llamaré a todos, desde que, a diferencia del Sr. Potter, no sé nada acerca de sus talentos…" Tom asintió hacia la mano levantada. "¿Sr. Nott?"

"Señor, por pura curiosidad¿cuál es su postura ante los acontecimientos mundiales en curso?" Theodore Nott preguntó.

"¿Qué es esto, una clase de Gobierno Muggle?" Tom preguntó con el cejo fruncido, molesto.

"Es una pregunta válida." Draco Malfoy señaló.

"Una pregunta válida puede ser ignorada, Sr. Malfoy. A menos que, por supuesto¿queramos que todos anuncien sus puntos de vista acerca de la actual situación política?"

"Hey, yo apoyo orgullosamente al Dark Lord." Draco respondió. "Y todos lo saben."

"Yeah, sólo por que tu padre acabó de nuevo encerrado en Azkaban." Ron dijo.

"Ron…" Harry gruñó.

"¿Quieres venir y repetirlo, Comadreja?"

"¡Draco!" Harry respondió de vuelta.

Draco le dio un vistazo a Harry antes se sentarse de nuevo y poner las cosas en su escritorio de nuevo.

Ron rió.

"También tú, Ron." Harry dijo bruscamente.

Una mirada a los furiosos ojos esmeraldas amansaron a Ron inmediatamente.

"Bueno, Sr. Potter. ¿Le gustaría dar la clase, entonces?" Tom preguntó, divertido y de hecho un poco asombrado. No había esperado que Draco se sentara tan rápido, ni tampoco que Ron calmara su temperamento después de una mirada a Harry.

"Oh, no. Solo me encargaré de controlar insurrecciones imprevistas." Harry respondió sarcásticamente. Un profesor común hubiese quitado puntos por su tono.

Tom resopló. "Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por controlar a tus compañeros." Dio una mirada alrededor del salón de clases. "Artes Oscuras." Dijo de repente, regresando al punto original. "Son cosas con las que uno no debe de jugar. ¿Alguien podría darme un ejemplo? Sr. Potter."

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, creo que Voldie-"

"¿Voldie?" Tom preguntó bruscamente con un respingo, interrumpiendo a Harry.

"Porqué, sí, señor. La mayoría de la gente no le agrada cuando digo Voldemort." Y como si estuviese reafirmando el punto de Harry, casi toda la clase saltó

Tom frunció el entrecejo. "En esta clase, Sr. Potter, se podrá referir a él como Voldemort." Todos saltaron de nuevo. "De hecho, incluso le permitiré que lo llame un psicópata demente_. Cualquier cosa_ menos…" Tom se estremeció levemente. "…_Voldie_."

Harry suspiró. "Claro, señor." Tom asintió para que continuara. "Como estaba diciendo, Voldie-"

"¡POTTER!" Tom gritó. Los Slytherin contenían sonrisas mientras todos los demás trataban de evitar reírse demasiado fuerte. Harry simplemente lucía confuso.

"¿Señor?"

"Detención. Esta noche. Ahora, mantenga su boca cerrado durante el resto de la clase."

"Sí, señor." Harry asintió.

Pero, a la vez de que Tom regresaba a obtener los usos de las Artes Oscuras de otros estudiantes, Harry encantó al gis para que escribiera en el pizarrón "VOLDIE" en letras verde brillante.

Tom lo vió dos minutos después.

"_Expelliarmus_." Sisesó, quitando la varita de Harry antes de lipiar el pizarrón y regresar a la clase. De nuevo.

Harry pasó el resto de la clase haciendo pucheros.

* * *

"Harry¡eres brillante!"

Harry le sonrió a Draco y al resto de la clase mientras lo rodeaban camino a la comida. "Gracias, Dray."

"¿Cómo es que saliste tan bien librado? Podría haber jurado que te habría maldecido." Blaise dijo desde el otro lado de Draco. Los Gryffindors veían nerviosos a los Slytherins, pero Harry los ignoró.

"Marcus y yo somos amigos. Nos vimos de nuevo durante el verano y los gemelos Weasley lo enviaron con Dumbledore para pedir trabajo

"¿Marcus?" Hermione frunció el entrecejo hacia su amigo. "En verdad, Harry, llamar a un maestro por su nombre de pila."

Harry entornó los ojos. "Oh, defintivamente. Sólo como Ginny y yo estuvimos pasando el rato con el él por dos horas anoche."

"¿Ustedes?" Ron preguntó de repente.

"Bueno, sí."

"Oh. Me había preguntado dónde se habían metido…" Esta afirmación vino de Dean Thomas.

Hermione jadeó de repente. "Harry¿ya tienes tu varita de vuelta?"

Harry suspiró. "Oi. No. La recuperaré cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor. La puso en su bolsillo, si bien recuerdo.

"En verdad, desarmar a un estudiante de esa manera." Hermione exclamó sorprendida de nuevo.

Todos entornaron los ojos.

Los Jefes de Casa se voltearon mientras el grupo de séptimos años entraron al Gran Comedor, conversando. Era una extraña vista.

Harry inmediatamente señaló a Tom y asintió hacia sus compañeros de clase. "Voy a recuperar mi varita ahora."

Un coro de "Buena suerte, Harry" lo siguió mientras Harry se dirigía a la Mesa Principal.

Snape lo miró con furia, pero la mirada de Tom era cautelosa. "¿Qué queires, Potter?" Snape ladró.

Tom dio al Profesor de Pociones una mirada de molestia mientras Harry habló. "Bueno, me estaba preguntando si pensabas devolverme alguna vez mi varita, Marcus."

Severus y todos los demás que estaban en el rango de audición se sobresaltaron y se volvieron a observar a Tom, quién estaba sonriendo ligeramente. "Tú, Harry Potter, eres un problema mayor de lo que vales, pero sí, puedes tener de vuelta tu varita." Tom le tendió su varita, pero la quitó del alcance de Harry cuando el chico intentó agarrarla. "¿Qué has aprendido de esto?"

"A nunca llamar a Voldemort 'Voldie' en tu presencia." Harry suspiró, entornando los ojos.

"Bien." Tom le dio la varita. "Y, la próxima vez, _no_ dejes que te agarre desprevenido¿hum?"

"Lo siento mucho." Harry se volteó y se dirigió hacia su mesa, mandando un _Voldie _mental hacia el Dark Lord.

Tom frunció en entrecejo

* * *

Harry golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Tom y la puerta se abrió. Tom frunció severamente el entrecejo hacia él. "Adentro, imbécil."

"Aw¿herí tus sentimientos?" Harry provocó, quitándose del camino cuando Tom le dirigió una nalgada

Tom lanzó un Hechizo Silenciador y después guió a Harry a una sala de estar continua que Harry no recordaba de cualquiera de las otras veces en que había estado en la oficina. "Siéntate."

"¿Estás en verdad está tan enojado conmigo?"

Tom suspiró y se talló los ojos. "Harry, en realidad no me importa si me tratas como un amigo por la escuela, demonios, no me importa si te apoderas de mi clases¡pero _tienes_ que ser más cuidadoso cerca del staff!"

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó.

Tom se sentó en el descanzabrasos descuidadamente, algo a lo que Harry se había acostumbrado cada vez más a ver durante el verano. "Severus aparentemente le dijo a Dumbledore que cree que estoy trabajando para mí. Pasé mi descanso explicándole a Albus Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado en la clase y por qué no tenías tu varita después de eso."

"Oh." Harry arrastó su pie por el piso. "Lo siento."

Tom negó con la cabeza. "No podías saber que Severus daría la información."

"Lo sabía."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo sabía. Sabía que hablaría." Harry balbuceó, aún viendo a sus zapatos.

Tom sumó dos mas dos. "Así que, Severus _es_ el espía."

"Sí."

"Y por supuesto que no me hubieras dicho esto antes."

"¡Lo habrías matado!"

Tom entrecerró los ojos hacia un punto en la pared, en una dirección diferente a la de Harry. "Probablemnte."

"Tom, por favor…"

"¿Por que diablos le estás protegiendo!" Ojos escarlatas miraron en una fría furia mientras se posaban en Harry.

"Por que me protege, y a muchas otras personas que me importan, aun a pesar que nos odia. Me salvó la vida en primer año cuando Quirrell trató de tirarme de mi escoba. En tercer año vino tras de nosotros cuando nos encontramos con Sirius. En cuarto año, regresó a espiarte y nos dio información que salvó vivas. En quinto año, mandó a Dumbledore y al resto de la Orden por nosotros al Ministerio. El año pasado, protegió a todos los estudiantes de maldiciones en el bosque mientras la Orden terminaba de pelear con los Mortífagos."

"No me digas que piensas que le debes una maldita deuda de vida, Harry."

"No. Él sigue, aparentemente, pagando de cierta manera una deuda de vida a mi papá." Harry dejó que sus ojos esmeralda se encontraran con los escarlatas en fuego que lo observaban. "Pero no dejaré que lo mates, no importa qué."

"¡Por qué carajos no?"

"¡Lo respeto, Tom¡Maldita sea!"

Tom apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. "Respetas a un hombre que te odia."

"Y amo al hombre que ha estado tratando de matarme por diecisiete años. Dedúcelo." Harry respondió.

Tom suspiró y miró de nuevo a Harry con ojos cansados. "Tal vez no debía de haber regresado aquí. Estás enojado conmigo ahora."

Harry apretó los labios. "Prométemelo. Prométeme que no te volverás y lo asesinarás a la primera oportunidad que tengas."

Tom suspiró de nuevo. "No lo mataré, pero tampoco le confiaré información importante nunca más."

"Me parece justo." Harry asintió.

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?"

Harry parpadeó en sorpresa ante el tono herido en la voz de Tom. "Cada día es una nueva sopresa contigo, Tom." Sonrió. "Y me gustan las sorpresas."

Tom negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara con él, lo que Harry hizo, sentándose en su regazo. "Ahora, acerca de lo de 'Voldie'…"

"Es atractivo."

"_No_ me quedaré parado ante eso."

"Bueno, en este momento, estás sentado…"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Me vas a dar una detención casa ves que te llame Voldie?"

"Sí."

"Oh, bien." Harry descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom.

"Imbécil malcriado." Tom murmuró.

Harry sonrió. "Te agrada."

"No puedo negar lo obvio¿verdad?"

"No conmigo. Te conozco demasiado bien."

"Debería de esperar eso."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí. Si cualquier otro me conociera tan bien, tendría que matarlos. Sabrían _demasiado_."

Harry sólo rió.

* * *

_Nt: cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos si tardé mucho¡lo siento! Se aceptan _howlers_ -:0P El día es demasiado corto para mi gusto. Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Y muchísisisismas gracias por sus reviews, se siente hermoso cuando los recibo. Un saludo a todos y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer esta traducción._


	18. Capítulo 18

**Título:**Abandon**  
Autor:** Batsutousai**  
Beta:** Magickmaker17**  
Parejas:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)**  
Advertencias:** SLASH. Chico-chico, no se aceptan reclamaciones acerca de eso después. Ligera mención de abuso infantil

* * *

Odíaba a Snape. _Aborrecía_ absolutamente a Snape. Con pasión.

Y si tenía que hacer esta Poción Eliminadora _una vez más_…

"Odio mi vida…"

"¿Qué fue eso, Sr. Potter?"

"Nada, señor."

"Más le vale."

¡Ni siquiera había echo algo mal! Nadie había saboteado su poción. Había hecho todo bien. Había sido totalmente educado. ¡Ni siquiera lo había _visto feo_!

Pero _noooo_. Snape no pensaba que su poción estuviese _bieeen_. Y le ordenó a Harry que fuera a una detención. Por _ninguna razón obvia_.

Harry estaba encabronado.

Harry estaba a punto de maldecir a Sanpe hasta la eternidad.

Harry sonrió de repente.

"Así que, _señor_." Harry empezó intentando formar conversación.

"¿Qué es, Potter?"

"¿Mi padre en realidad le quitó los calzoncillos el día de sus TIMOs de Defensa?"

Snape palideció drásticamente. "Potter, cuide su boca en mi presencia."

"¿Qué va a hacer respecto a eso¿Darme aún otra detención?" Harry sonrió de lado. Si tenía que sufrir sin Tom, Snape iba a sentirlo.

"No parece que entienda, Potter."

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "¿Entonces trate y explíqueme, como un profesor debería?"

"El Profesor Brutùs no es quien usted piensa que es-"

"Oh, así que él _no_ es un espía para Voldemort."

Snape dió un respingo a la mención del nombre, pero lo olvidó mientras entendió claramente las implicaciones de lo que Harry le había dicho. "¿Disculpe?"

"Marcus es un _amigo_, Profesor." Harry dijo fríamente. "Un buen amigo en el cuál confío, y que confía en mí. Se muy bien para quién trabaja, como sé para quién trabaja _usted_. No comprometeré su situación si me deja jodidamente solo y me da la oportunidad de probar que me puedo cuidar por mí mismo." El joven se incorporó de pronto. "Si mi poción no está hecha a su _gusto _esta vez, hágala usted mismo. No me importa." Se dio la vuelta y se salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Draco vió a la figura desplomada en la pared no lejos del aúla de Pociones y se acercó con cautela, ya adivinando quien era. "¿Harry?"

Ojo verdes se enfrentaron a los grises. "Dray. Que agradable verte, pero tal vez quieras largarte."

Draco resopló. "¿Qué te tiene molesto?"

Harry alzó una ceja al joven rubio. "¿Estudiando mis emociones, Dray? Tut-tut."

Draco entornó los ojos. "Ya bájale. _Cualquier _Slytherin conoce tus emociones a estas alturas. De hecho, creo que toda la _escuela_ tiene el _hábito_ de saber en que estado emocional te encuentras."

"¿Soy en verdad tan escalofriante?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿No eres tú el único que puede derrotar al Dark Lord?"

"Espero que eso haya sido una pregunta retórica."

Draco sonrió. "Snape¿no es cierto?"

"Oh, definitivamente No confía en Marcus, así que me da detenciones _injustificadas_."

"¿Lo pusiste en su lugar, entonces?" Draco preguntó, recordando como Harry había reaccionado hacia un Slytherin de cuarto año que se quejado del Profesor Brutùs en frente de él, violentamente.

Una sonrisa fría se apoderó de la cara de Harry haciendo a Draco temblar. "Oh, definitivamente."

"Harry, sabes que puedes meterte en problemas por eso¿cierto?"

"Suenas como Hermione."

"Realmente no me importa en este momento."

Harry giró los ojos. "Dame un descanso. Snape no tiene evidencia." La sonrisa estaba de vuelta, pero no tan escalofriante como la primera vez. "A diferencia del tercer año." T, con eso, el joven ojiverde se volvió y se desvaneció en los calabozos con facilidad.

_¿Cómo hace eso?_ Draco se preguntó_en vano _antes de volverse a dirigir a su sala común. No estaba seguro que estaba tratando se resolver.

* * *

"¡Harry!" Ginny inmediatamente saltó y abrazó a su "novio" fuertemente cuando el chico entró a la sala común.

"Oh, hola."

"¿Que sucedió?" Ginny preguntó, preocupada. La mayoría de los Gryffindors restantes se detuvieron a observar.

A la par del oscurecimiento del humor de Harry, la sala se volvió escalofriante. "Sólo Snape. De nuevo."

Ginny levantó una ceja hacia el Niño-Que-Vivió. La pregunta implícita en los ojos color chocolate.

"Sí." Fue la respuesta escueta de Harry.

"Oh, ese maldito bastardo." Ginny abrazó de nuevo a Harry, luego tomó su mano. "Vamos arriba para que me puedas contar todo."

Le tomó entender a Ron hasta que los dos desaparecieran en la escalera que dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos. "_¡Dejen la puerta abierta!_" Gritó en su direccicón.

Harry azotó la puerta, fuertemente, en erespuesta, después lanzó Encantamientos Silenciadores.

"Va a matarte." Ginny dijo oportunamente mientras se sentaba cómoda en la cama de Harry.

"Tendrá que hacer fila." Harry gruñó, aventando su mochila a una esquina.

"Okay, escúpelo."

"Snape em está manteniendo alejado de Tom sólo por que Tom trabaja para…" Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de que pudiese completar la oración. "…él mismo…"

Ginny rió. "Bueno, sí. Pensé que sabías eso, Harry."

"¡No esperaba que Snape viniera y me _dijera_!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por que hay una regla de la Orden en la que no me pueden decir ni una maldita cosa que pudiera resultar ser _muy _importante."

Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿La hay?"

"Demonios si supiera¡pero generalmente así funciona!"

"Harry, _por favor_ cálamte." Ginny rogó.

Harry notó las velas centellando e inmediatamente se forzó a calmarse. "Lo siento…"

"Sabes, en el momento en que el que accedas a tener sexo con Tom, te apuesto que estas erupciones de magia descontrolada desaparecerán."

"Gin, cállate." Harry gruñó, mirando por la ventana para ocultar un potente sonrojo.

"Oh, por el amor de Merlin, Harry. Ve a coger con el hombre de una vez."

"¿Quién te enseñó ese tipo de lenguaje!" Harry preguntó mientras se volteaba a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que estaba claramente impresionado.

"Fred y George. ¿Quién más?"

"Por la barba de Merlin, niña."

"¡No me digas niña, Harry!"

"Lo siento."

Ginny se recargó contra la pared y realizó un escrutinio al cuerpo de Harry con una mirada de fuego. "Casi desearía que no fueras tomado, sabes."

"Gin…" Era una advertencia.

"Lo siento." Esta vez fue Ginny quien se sonrojó. "Tal vez deba irme."

Harry resopló y se acomodó en la cama junto de ella. "Yeah, yeah. Tal vez debes de conceguirte un maldito novio de una vez."

"Hemos hablado de esto…"

"Gin, consíguete un novio que sepas que puede guardar un secreto. Demonios, búscate un Slytherin. Le agradas a todos."

"Por que soy tu _novia_, Harry."

"Tonterías."

"No¡es cierto!"

"Gin, a Dray no le agradas por que eres mi novia. Le agradas por que eres divertida. A Bini no le agradas por que eres mi novia. Le agradas por que eres sarcátcia. A Ted no le agradas por que eres mi novia. A él sólo le agradas.

Ginny se sonrojó.

"Ve por Ted. Ustedes son se agradan¿okay? LO he visto. Bini lo ha visto. Dray provoca sin parar a Ted por ello. Pan no para de molestarlo. Me parece bien, así que invítalo a salir ya."

"Pero soy tu _novia_, Harry."

"Y será bueno para ti tener un lugar a donde ir cuando desaparezca al azar en la noche para, como tu lo dijiste elocuentemente, 'coger al hombre'."

Ginny encubrió su risa con un tosido.

"Vamos. Vayamos a encontrar a Ted para tí."

"No, Harry, en verdad…"

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara enrojecida de Ronald Weasley. "¡Yup¡Es hora de mudarnos¡_Vamonos_, Ginny!" Agarró si muñea fuertemente y medio la arratró, medio guió a través de las escaleras.

"Potter¡¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana!" Fue el grito horrorizado de Ron.

"¿Eh?" Harry miró a su mejor amigo. "Arrastrándola hacia los Slytherins. Pan quería hablar con ella mientras yo hablaba con Dray."

Ron lucía totalmente atontado mientras Harry arrartraba a Ginny a través del hoyo del retrato, el cuál se cerró detrás de ellos.

"Corre." Ginny rió de pronto.

"A que llego primero al nido de la serpiente." Harry respondió antes de dejarla ir y correr a través del corredor.

Ginny corrió detrás de él mientras el retrato se abría bruscamente de nuevo. "¡POTTER¡¡REGRESA ACÁ CON MI HERMANA!"

* * *

Los dos griffindors seguían riéndose cuando entraron a la sala común de Slytherin.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott, y Blaise los miraban con miradas divertidas mientras el restro de la Casa o los ignoraban, o los miraban solo lo suficiente para ver quienes eran. Todos sabían que Harry Potter tenía una manera para meterse a cualquier habitación de la escuela a estas alturas, y, siendo casi dos meses después del inicio de curso, ya no era sorpresa ver entrar al adolescente a la sala común de Slytherin sin anunciación.

"Así que¿que han hecho esta vez?"

"Escapar de Ron." Harry se colocó en una silla entre Draco y Blaise, dejando la silla entre Theodore y Pansy para Ginny. "Parece que piensa que estoy teniendo relaciones con Gin."

"En contra de mi voluntad." Ginny agregó calmadamente.

Los cuatro Slytherins rieron.

"Así que corrimos acá abajo." Harry sonrió de lado hacia Ginny. "Y Gin quiere declarar su amor eterno hacia Ted aquí y ver si puede obtener un poco de acción con él en cambio."

Ginny miró con furia a Harry, aún a pesar de que un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "Imbécil."

"Creí que Gin estaba contigo." Draco dijo, confuso. Los otro tres Slytherin asintieron.

Harry miró alrededor, luego puso un Encanto Silenciador en la esquina donde se encontraban e inclinándose, invitó a los otros a hacer lo mismo. "Consideren que estoy poniendo mi completa y absoluta confianza en ustedes, por que este es uno de los secreto más grandes que tengo."

"Sabes que no diré nada." Draco aseguró al chico ojiverde.

"Guardo los secretos de quienes guardan y protegen los míos." Blaise juró, refiriéndose a su relación con Seamus.

"No te defraudaré en esta, desde que me diste un sobrenombre decente." Pansydijo al Gryffindor.

"Si esto significa que conseguiré a Gin, mis labios están sellados." Theodore asintió poseriamente. Ginny se sonrojó aún más.

"Bien entonces." Harry miró alrededor y a sus amigos. "No, Gin no es mi novia. De hecho, nunca hemos salido juntos. Nuestra relación es una coartada para la que sostengo con Marcus."

El shock no se suponía que debería de ser una reacción de un Slytherin. O, por lo menos, no una que mostrara abiertamente. Draco, Theodore, Pansy, y Blaise estaban en shock profundo.

"¿Creo que no se esperaban esot?" Ginny preguntó.

Harry monrió de lado y se recargó de nuevo en su silla.

"¿Es por _eso_ que Snape no te quiere cerca de él?" Draco preguntó, siendo el primero en recuperarse.

"Nope. Por lo menos, debería de esperar que no."

"Ahí va _esa_ razón."

"Estaría condenado. Eso _sería _algo para mantener secreto, especialmente si lo que oí de Padre es cierto." Theodore murmuró.

"¿Y qué podría ser _eso_?" Ginny preguntó bruscamente.

Theodore parpadeó. "Que Brutùs trabaja para el Dark Lord…" Volvió la vista temerosamente hacia Harry.

Harry asintió calmadamente. "Cierto."

Una ola de shock se apoderó de las caras de Theodore y Blaise de nuevo, pero Draco y Pansi se las arreglaron para controlarse esta vez.

"¿Sabes?" Pansy susurró.

"Yeah. Haberlo sabido. No hace una diferencia."

"Espera." Blaise lucía como si un foco se hubiese prendido arriba de su cabza de repente. "¿Entonces es Brutùs quién se las arregló para conseguir que los padres de todos nos hicieran ser buenos contigo?"

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "O eso reclama."

"¿Él tiene tanto _poder_?" Theodore jadeó.

"Nada es como parece." Harry respondió y se incorporó. "Asegurénse que Gin salga de aquí a la nueve, ella me encontrará." El joven sonrió. "Diviértanese, niñitos." Luego se fue despidiéndose con la mano, quitando el Encamiento Silenciador mientras se iba.

"Ese chico me da dolor de cabeza." Draco informó a sus compañeros Slytherins, poniendo su cabeza en la mesa con un quejido.

"Actúa como un Malfoy, Dray." Pansy dijo brillantemente mientras Theodore see incorporó con Ginny para mostrale los alrededores.

"Vete al carajo, Pan."

"Lenguaje."

"Vete al carajo, Pan."

Pansy guió a Ginny y ella rió entre dientes siguiendo a Theodore hacia afuera del cuarto. Blaise giró los ojos mientras Draco alzaba la vista para mirar con furia a su amigo de la niñez.

* * *

"Oh, te acabas de perder a Severus." Tom dijo mientras abría la puerta a Harry.

"Aw. Maldición." Harry contestó, no sonando perturbado por eso.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Lo encabroné, logré que me dijera que te estás espiando a ti mismo, y luego me fui de la habitación con una escena de apenas controlada furia?"

"Harry…"

"¿Hum?"

"Nada…"

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que trabajar con tu temperamento."

"Gin ha deducido que teniéndome teniendo sexo contigo ayudaría con eso."

Tom rió. "¿Ella ha deducido eso?"

"Oh, sí."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

"Ah, no."

"Haaaarryyyy…"

"¿Acabas de _gimotear_?"

"Siii…"

"Oh, Merlin…"

"Vamos. No hay nada mejor que el sexo."

"No hay posibilidad. De cualquier forma, tengo que encontrarme con Gin en menos de una hora para asegurarme que llegue sana de nuevo a Gryffindor.

"¡Puedes volver a bajar!"

"No. No, no, no, y de no de nuevo."

"Oh, vamos."

"No me he graduado aún, no lo haré."

"Tu voluntad de está quebrando, lo puedo ver."

"¿Viendo cosas de nuevo, Tom?"

"Sólo estás molesto por que no puedes verlo como yo."

"De hecho, no."

"¡Y!"

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Que han estado haciendo tu y Gin, otra que aparte de encontrar maneras para aligerar tu problema de stress?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió con el cambio de tema. "Bueno, Ron cree que estoy teniendo sexo con Ginny en contra de su voluntad, y Gin y Ted están saliendo juntos oficialmente."

Tom se quedó en blanco. "Okay, viendo como me he encontrado con el aferre a la realidad del Sr. Weasley, puedo ver el problema, pero¿explicarías un poco más por favor lo último?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Gin y Theodore?"

"Oh, arras a Gin hasta allá y los emparejé hace unos minutos. Como que le dijimos a Ted, Pan, Bini, y Dray que yo y tu ú estamos juntos, pero mantiene a Gin ocupada."

Tom gimió.

"¿Me puedo sentar en tu regazo?"

"¿Podemos tener sexo?"

"Tomaré eso como un no."

"Maldición."

"¿Estás seguro que no eres un adolescente?"

"¿Eh¡No!"

"¿En verdad? De seguro te estás comportando como uno."

"Tú también te estarías comportado como uno si hubieses estado en abstinencia tanto como yo."

"_Realmente_ no deseaba saber eso, Tom."

"Es una jalada ser como tú."

"Yo no jalo nada."

"Aún."

"Cállate, Tom."

"El rojo _realmente _no es tu color."

"Realmente, _cállate_, Tom."

"¡El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo!" Tom dijo de repente.

"¿Huh?"

"Son cinco para las nueve. Mejor ve a recoger a Gin."

Harry se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"Véte."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Véte, Harry."

"¿Tom?"

"_¡VÉTE!_"

Harry dejó a Tom con una mirada triste.

* * *

"¿Por que esa mirada?"

"Nada."

"¡No me digas que tuvieron otra pelea _de nuevo_!"

"No es nada, Gin."

"Sabes, siempre puedo regresar por mi cuenta."

"Suéltalo."

"Deverías de pasar una noche con él."

"Gin…"

"El baile de Halloween es el próximo viernes."

"¿Y?"

"Ustedes dos van a bailar y pasar toda la noche juntos aún si tengo que atarlos juntos y quitarles sus varitas. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Ahora me estás asustando."

"Bien. Estoy decidida a terminar esto."

"Lo dice la casamentera."

"¡Mira quien lo dice! Dorado."

La Dama Gorda los dejó pasar y se encontraron con un Ron furioso y una divertida Casa de Gryffindor.

"¿DÓNDE HAN ESTADO ESTA HORA USTEDES DOS!"

Harry volvió los ojos. "_Silencio_. Lamento que tuviese que oirlo vociferar durante la hora que acaba de pasar. Les prometo atarlo con un Encanto Silenciador antes de irnos la p´roxima vez. ¡Buenas noches!" Dijo alegremente antes de besar a Ginny en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la cama.

"Estoy con Harry. Ha sido un día tan _exhaustivo._" Ginny suspiró, luciendo cansadísima. "Es el mejor." Luego ella, también, se escapó hacia su habitación.

La sala común de Griffindor estalló en risas, aullidos y aplausos mientras Ron miraba en todo su esplendor la distancia entre las dos escaleras, paralizado.

Nadie parecía querer quitar el silencio del varón Weasley una vez que empezó a gritar.

* * *

_NT: terminé. Por fin. Me sirvió dos días libre por Stan. Sé que pareceré disco rayado a estas alturas, pero los exámenes me quitan todo tiempo posible y en promedio dormí unas tres horas diarias. Pero me apliqué y aquí está el capítulo que es un poco más largo de lo normal. El próximo capítulo lo subiré lo más pronto posible, pero primero actualizaré Dissapear y trabajaér en Descanso antes que mi querida Blacky me mate; y eso antes de hacer que ustedes me maten por la tardanza. Creo que me pongo manos a la obra. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_**Liuny:** ¡gracias por leer! Jajaja si es genial, en este me mató la conversación con Snape también. Espero que te haya gustado._

**_Malu Snape Rickman_**_¡muchas gracias! Ojalá que este también haya sido de tu agrado._

**_norixblack_**_¡lo siento! Ya me voy a aplicar aún más, pero el cole y el trabajo se llevan casi todo mi tiempo. Intentaré postearlo lo más pronto posible, un beso._

_**The angel of the dreams**: si Tom es adorable, no me canso de decirlo. Jejeje. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Isilwen: **jajaj oh bueno, me incitas a traducir rápido de todas maneras. Aquí está el capítulo completo para que no te aburras. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Trans: **¡gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas leyendo la historia._

**_Iserith_**_: jejej creo que las reacciones ya las vistes. Pero bueno falata ver cuando se de cuenta de la identidad de Marcus, Mhuhahahahaa. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Un beso._

**_Cerberuxs_**_: el flash se vuelve un vicio después de un tiempo. Jajaja si es bastante divertido pro eso me gusta traducirlo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también._

**_Mianra_**_lo digo de nuevo, Tom es sencillamente adorable. Jejejee y no tiene nada que sea un Dark Lord, jeje creo que eso lo hace aún más sexy. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un beso._

_**Thelmiux: **viendo aprensivamente el cuchillo y la soga glup. Bueno no tardé TANTO¿verdad? Jijiji Bueno, ojalá que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta traducción._

_**Lady Snape de Potter: **creo que estoy acabado la paciencia de todos, peor en verdad hago un esfuerzo apara traducir lo más pronto posible, peor mi día por una extraña razón dura 12 hrs menos. Argh. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

* * *

"Oh… Gran Merlín…"

"¿Qué sucede, 'Mione?" Harry preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de tu tostada.

El Profeta fue puesto justo debajo de su nariz. Dejó caer la tostada para tomarlo y leer el gigantesco titular en la primera página:

**_REDADA MORTÍFAGA EN EL MINISTERIO MUERTOS 16, HERIDOS 69 _**

Harry se ahogó y dejó caer el periódico. Ginny lo agarró antes de que cayera encima de la tostada y leyó todo el reportaje, palideciendo más a cada momento.

"¿Algo acerca de Papá?" Preguntó a Ron, una vez que había terminado.

Ron alzó una carta que había recibido y nadie más había notado, se la dio a Ginny sin decir una palabra, ya que nadie le había retirado el Encantamiento Silenciador de la noche anterior aún, y Harry lo había hecho de tal forma de que durara hasta que alguien lo retirara.

"Está bien. También Percy. No estaban en turno." Ginny le dijo a los demás. Todos en la mesa suspiraron con alivio.

"No fue igual con todos." Harry murmuró, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde unos estudiantes estaban siendo conducidos afuera del Gran Comedor por sus Jefes de Casa. Algunos de los Gryffindors más pequeños fueron con McGonagall y el alivió decayó. "Este va a ser un viaje a Hogdmeade muy triste. Asumiendo de que nos dejen ir, por supuesto."

"¡Más les vale!" Lavender Brown, quien había estado sobreescuchando, gritó

Harry giró hacia la chica con una mirada cansada. "Lavender, varios acaban de perder a sus familias. Nunca sabes donde va a dar un nuevo golpe Voldemort. ¿Preferirías cambiar tu vida para comprar un poco de dulces, o quedarte en Hogwarts donde puedes encontrar a alguien para que le ruegue a un elfo doméstico?"

"¡El no va a atacar en la luz del día!" Un chico de cuarto año dijo molesto.

"¡Y necesitamos conseguir disfraces para el Baile de Halloween!" Parvati Patil chilló.

Ginny se paró y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Harry, vámonos. Vayamos a otro lugar. Gritar no va ayudar en nada."

Harry también se incorporó, pero la mirada que les estaba dando a los otros de su casa que parecía que no les importaba lo que acababa de pasar, podía haber sido mortal. "Este no es un juego, idiotas. No puedes caer y simplemente pedir otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo. Sólo tienes una oportunidad. Un día, tal vez más pronto de lo que imaginan, esto se volverá una realidad para ustedes. Hasta entonces, pueden tener su felicidad inconsciente. De hecho, mejor para ustedes. De cualquier forma, cuando se encuentren cara-a-varita con un mortífago y se den cuenta exactamente de lo serio que esto es, no intenten encontrarme. No los ayudaré." Y, con eso, se giró y salió precipitadamente del Comedor

En el silencio que siguió, Ginny sorteó su mirada hacia la Mesa Principal y notó que Tom estaba allí. Luego se apresuró a buscar a su "novio".

El silencio se terminó una vez que ella atravesó las puertas y parpadeo al escuchar el volumen. _Harry, creo que al fin estás haciendo que piensen._

_

* * *

_

"_Vámos_."

"Gin¿no estabas poniendo atención a lo que dije anteriormente?"

"_Sí_." Ginny entornó los ojos. "Y Dumbledore nos está mandado en grupos con profesores. Los otros Gryffindor ya se fueron. Si nos apuramos, podremos irnos con los Slytherins. De cualquier forma, sabes tan bien como yo que él no atacará Hogsmeade."

Harry la miró molesto desde su libro de Artes Oscuras disfrazado como uno de Transfiguración. "No estoy de humor para dulces y bromas, Gin. Ve tú."

Ginny agarró el brazo de Harry y lo sacó de la cama. Aterrizó en el suelo con un _crash_. Tú _aún_ no has hecho las compras para el Baile de Halloween y _necesitas_ un buen disfraz. Te _dije _durante todo el verano que fueras a conseguirte uno, pero pasaste todo el día con _Tom_. Si no empiezas a mover ese trasero en este momento, vas a ir al Baile _desnudo_."

Harry gimió mientras se incorporaba. "Sí, Madre."

Ginny le golpeó en la nuca. Fuerte.

"¡Ow¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Andas de hablador?" Ginny se encogió de hombros, luego arrastró a Harry hasta la entrada.

"Así que lograste traerlo." Draco sonrió al Gryffindor.

"¿Me estrañaste?" Harry respondió.

"Oh, definitivamente." Draco asintió.

"Maravillosa actuación la de hace rato, por cierto." Blaise dijo con elocuencia.

"Asustaste a morir a todos." Pansy agregó alegremente.

Harry giró los ojos. "Oh, gee, gracias. Realmente me esforcé en esa."

"¿Tu familia está bien?" Theodore preguntó d epornto a Ginny. Toda la atención se concentró en la chica.

"Yeah. No estaban trabajando en ese turno." La chica asintió. Todos los Slytherins dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Bien." Todos se giraron al oir la voz de Tom. Él y Snape caminaban hacia ellos. "El Profesor Snape y yo los acompañaremos a Hogsmeade. Ya se les ha dicho como deben comportarse, tal vez con excepción del Sr. Potter, quien es el que más probablemente no vaya a seguir lo dicho de cualquier forma." Guiñó hacia Harry, lo que el chico respondió con fruncir el ceño.

"No van a vagar por ahí. No van a decidir repentinamente que quieren pasar el día con otro grupo. Vamos a esperar hasta que todos hayan de terminado en la tienda en la que nos encontremos antes de irnos, pero no van a desperdiciar el tiempo." Snape les dijo bruscamente. "Si hay un problema, hagánmelo saber inmediatamente."

"¿Qué hay del Profesor Brutùs?" Pansy preguntó.

"Oh¿yo?" Tom sonrió. "El Profesor Snape aquí presente no confían realmente en mí. Es por eso que somos dos. Quiere vigilarme _muy_ de cerca." Guiñó a los estudiantes, la mayoría del os cuales soltaron risitas.

Snape miró con furia a Tom. "Muy bien. Vámonos." Se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia las puertas y hacia los campos.

Los estudiantes lo siguieron con rapidez, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, y Theodore se quedaron hasta atrás.

"Ah, un día me ganaré la confianza de mis colegas." Tom suspiró, metiéndose entre Harry y Ginny.

"Sigue soñando, Marcus." Ginny bufó.

"Está enojado conmigo¿verdad?" Tom preguntó a la chica, señalando a Harry.

"Pregúntale."

"Estás enojado conmigo¿verdad?"

"Vete al carajo."

"Está enojado conmigo."

"Muérete."

Tom miró en shock a Harry por un largo momento, luego frunció el entrecejo. "Tú me _culparías_." Apuró el paso para alcanzar a otros de los Slytherins y hablar con ellos.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore, y Blaise miraron a Ginny buscando una explicación.

"El ataque de anoche." Ginny se alzó de hombros.

Eso era todo lo que los otros necesitaban entender- Draco le hizo una cara a Harry. "¿Crees que es _su_ culpa?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué haría él algo así?" El rubio siseó. Los otros tres Slytherin asintieron.

"Estaba actuando extraño anoche." Harry se alzó de hombros.

"Tuvieron otra de sus peleas usuales." Ginny tradujo.

"Oooooh…" Los cuatro Slytherins suspiraron.

"¿Así que ustedes dos pelearon y crees que decidió ir a matar un montón de gente?" Pansy preguntó.

"Claro." Fue la respuesta 'obvia' del chico Gryffindor.

Los otros cinco gimieron.

"Harry, se que esto será un gran shock, pero el mundo _no_ gira alrededor tuyo." Blaise informó al Chico-Qué-Vivió.

"¡Eso _es_!" Harry giró y regresó hacia los campos de la escuela.

"¡Potter!" Snape le llamó, ya que había volteado por el grito de Harry.

Tom gimió y le indicó con la mano a Snape que continuaran. "Los alcanzaremos." Le dijo con firmeza al Jefe de Slytherin antes de regresar y alcanzar al adolescente.

Snape miró con enojo a los dos, pero se volteó de nuevo hacia Hogsmeade y siguió guiando a los demás. _Si la novia de Potter no puede ni siquiera calmarlo, no puedo ver la forma en que Marcus lo logre. Más problemas para él, de cualquuier forma. No tengo ganas de lidiar con el humor de Potter de esta manera, pero tampoco quiero regresar y encontrar la escuela en ruinas si le da otro ataque de estos._

_

* * *

_

Tom agarró a Harry del hombro en medio del campo y lo volteó con brusquedad. "¡Cálmate, maldita sea!"

Harry forcejó molesto contra el agarre de Tom. "Déjame. Ir. Riddle."

Tom entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y agarró la barbilla de Harry, manteniendo su cara inmóvil, para que así pudiera hacer contacto con los ojos del chico. "¿Cual es tu maldito problema esta vez? Y no te _atrevas_ a darme tu sermón acerca de atacar inocentes, por que te digo desde ahora que ningún inocente o amigo tuyo en ese edificio fue atacado por mi gente."

"¡Estoy cansado de tus cambios de ánimo, maldición! Un momento, estás feliz tratando de que me acueste contigo, pero al siguiente me estás diciendo que me largue¡Déjame ir! "

"No. No hasta que esté seguro que no huirás de mí."

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

"Mira, lo siento por mis estados de ánimos¿de acuerdo?" Tom dijo suavemente, su voz aún firme ligeramente. "Estoy bajo un poco de stress aquí. Te lo dije antes, si conociese una forma en la que no tuvieras que regresar aquí la haría, y lo dije en serio. Si pudiese llevarte lejos de aquí y disminuir la presión sobre ti, lo haría. En vez de eso, opté en venir aquí contigo. Me importas Harry, eso lo sabes, pero estoy bajo vigilancia ya sea la de Severus o la Dumbledore cada vez que me doy la vuelta y eso está poniendo presión sobre _mí_.

"Entonces vete. Si es tan estresante, deja el trabajo."

"No _quiero_ dejar este trabajo. Me _gusta_ estar aquí contigo. Demonios, me gusta _enseñar_." Tom sonrió ligeramente a eso. "Si mi insistencia acerca del sexo te está molestando tanto, entonces bien, pararé. Lo siento. Yo, sin embargo, desearía saber _porqué_ te molesta tanto."

Harry palideció.

"No en este momento." Tom le aseguró, haciendo una nota mental para hacer que el chico le dijera la próxima vez que hubiese la oportunidad. "Ahora, necesitamos alcanzar a tus amigos y a Severus antes de que manden a alguien para asegurarse de que no te he entregado al Dark Lord."

"¡Voldie!" Harry chirrió, los ojos ojos brillando a la oportundiad de molestar al hombre.

Tom se estremeció. "Está bien." Sintió un escalofrío, dejando ir a Harry.

Harry sonrió de lado. "Voy a lograr que te llames a tí mismo así al finalizar el año."

"¡No lo harás!"

"¡Lo haré!"

"¡No lo harás!"

"Diez Galeones a que lo haré."

"¡Trato!"

Lo cerraron con un apretón de manos.

"Ahora, vámonos." Tom dijo, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry.

Harry giró los ojos y colgó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tom, ya que el hombre era más alto que él. "Yeah, yeah. No quiero que Ted trate de besar a Gin sin que esté yo o Ron para impedirlo y todo eso."

Tom rió. "¡No podemos permitirlo!"

Se encaminaron cómodamente a Hogsmeade.

"Eso em recuerda¿por qué está el Sr. Weasley tan silencioso hoy?"

"nadie quiere liberarlo del Encantamiento Silenciador que le puse anoche."

"Desearía haber estado ahí."

"¿Qué vas a hacer en el Baile?"

"¿Eh? Oh, estar de chaperón. ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo preguntaba."

"¿Vas a ir con Gin?"

"Yeah. Ella dice que necesito ir. Todos los demás parecen concordar con ella."

"Yo también. Es bueno tan sólo salir a pasarla bien."

"¿Y a cuantos bailes _tú_ fuiste cuando estabas en Hogwarts?"

"Ninguno. Y podemos ver a donde me llevó."

Harry rió. "Cierto."

"Ah, ahí están- Sonrié para Severus para que sepa que no te maldice o algo así."

Harry hizo una mueca.

"Nooo… eso _no_ era la sonrisa que esperaba."

Harry hizo una mueca a Tom y le picó, fuerte, en las costillas antes de escabullirse del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y salir fuera de su alcance. "¡Aja, Marcus¡No puedes atraparme!" Le sacó la lengua a Tom, quien frunció el entrecejo, y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

"Amigos de nuevo¿verdad?" Blaise preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Podrías decir eso." Harry asintió, sus ojos brillando malevolamente.

"Bueno, Harry." Pansy pasó descuidadamente un brazo por los hombros de Harry con una sonrisa.

El brazo de Ginny se deslizó alrededor de la cintura del chico de ojos esmeralda. "Sabemos _justo _el disfraz de Hallowen perfecto para ti.."

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado entre las dos chicas y que estaban afuera de una tienda de túnicas. "Ah… Gracias, damas. ¿Por qué no me sueltan y me lo enseñan?"

"Oh, _no_. Nos tenemos que asegurar absolutamente que _funciona_." Pansy ronroneó.

Harry miró hacia Draco, Theodore, y Blaise. "¿Ayuda?"

"Nah. Adelántense. Estoy seguro que los veremos adentro." Blaise dijo con una sonrisa. Draco y Theodore asintieron.

"Vámos, amor." Ginny dijo en una voz peligrosa. "debemos de vestirte apropiadamente, sabes."

_¡Tom¡Ayuda¡Van a matarme!_

_Eso no es lo que parece desde aquí, Harry querido_

_¡No puedes dejarme así!_

Tom alzó una ceja hacia el grupo. "Diviértance, damas." Sugirió a Ginny y a Pansy.

Las dos dieron un grito de alegría y arrastraron a un Harry pálido a la tienda.

Blaise, Draco, y Theodore rodearon a su profesor con miradas depredadoras. "Así que, Profesor Brutùs¿cómo va a ir _usted_ vestido al Baile?"

Tom bufó. "Ya tengo un disfraz y, no, no pueden arreglarlo por mí." Señaló hacia la tienda. "Vayan. Todos tienen que estar en la misma tienda. Lo saben."

Los chicos se fueron con miradas desilusionadas.

Tom se recargó en la pared de un edificio con una sonrisa de alivio. "Gracias a Merlín, _no_ soy Harry."

* * *

_Nt: ni escusa ni pretexto, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. El baile está por venir y realmente los disfraces son dignos de admirarse, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia en cuanto a las acutalizaciones¡me esforzaré el doble en actualizar más rápido! Además mil gracias por sus reviews por que dan gan ganas de seguir con la traducción. Un beso y dltrd!  
_


	20. Capítulo 20

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en los dormitorios de Slytherin, preparándose para el Baile de Halloween

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en los dormitorios de Slytherin, preparándose para el Baile de Halloween. Los Gryffindors les dijeron que no podían invitar a Pansy a ala Torre para que arreglaran bien a Harry, así que los dos Gryffindor optaron en ir a las mazmorras ese viernes inmediatamente después de que terminara la cena.

"Okay, Harry. Métete al baño con Draco y Blaise y cámbiate, después mandan a alguno de los dos por nosotras para que podamos terminar el trabajo." Dijo estrictamente Pansy

Harry suspiró y asintió, sabiendo de antemano que era inútil discutir con la Reina de Slytherin. "Vamos, chicos."

Draco y Blaise giraron los ojos y siguieron al Gryffindor hacia los baños de los chicos. Una vez allí, cada chico entró a un cubículo para ponerse su disfraz.

Draco terminó primero, un rey si alguna vez has visto alguno. Llevaba el cabello, largo y rubio, suelto alrededor de su cara. Una corona plateada con un dragón extendido descansaba en su cabeza. Su túnica era de un color púrpura real profundo y plateado, una capa de plata con el mismo dragón hecho a gran detalle colgaba de sus hombros. Unos santoles cafés se metían en sus botas de piel de dragón verde.

Blaise se asomó. "Oh, perfecto. Ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a colocarme esto antes de que empieces a comportarte como el Rey mejor-que-yo?"

Draco rió entre dientes y asintió.

"Genial." Blaise salió del cubículo. Él y Theodore iban a ir como los caballeros del Rey Draco y la Reina Pansy. Ginny iba a ser la princesa. Sólo Ginny y Pansy sabían que iba a ser Harry, ya que, aparentemente, ni siquiera le habían dicho a _él_ y no sabía que iba a ser en conjunto.

Mientras Draco y Blaise peleaban con la camisa de maya que Blaise iba a usar, y Harry seguía cambiándose, Pansy y Ginny también se estaban cambiando.

"¡Absolutamente hermosa!" Pansy declaró, alejándose de Ginny.

El cabello de Ginny había sido sujetado en un moño torcido en lo alto de su cabeza, con un mechón suelto desde el centro y que descendía a lo largo de su espalda. Una pequeña tiara dorada reposaba adelante del peinado. Su vestido mostraba suaves tonos de rojos y morados con una capa café oscuro para rematarlo. La capa tenía un magnífico grifo con las patas levantadas bordado en oro y bronce. Su vestido le entallaba muy bien, dejando absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Un dije que ostentaba el mismo dragón de Draco colgaba de su cuello en una cadena de plata, descansando su cola justo arriba del cuello del vestido. Pansy había pintado sus ojos con sombras café y dorado. Sus labios mostraban un rojo cereza profundo. Sus mejillas apenas si tenían rubor.

"Hey, ¡tú te ves mejor!." Ginny respondió justo antes de que las dos se rieran.

Pansy había dejado suelto sobre sus hombros su cabello rubio oscuro. Su corona era idéntica a la Draco, al igual que la capa que llevaba puesta. Su vestido era de tonos morados y plateados, también idénticos a los de Draco, y era tan entallado como el Ginny. La cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello era el escudo de armas de la familia Parkinson y había pertenecido a su madre hasta que Pansy alcanzó la mayoría de edad el año anterior. Un viejo anillo que Draco le había dado antes de que regresaran a Hogwarts se encontraba en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Era una serpiente plateada que era igual a la de su Casa. La sombra de sus ojos eran de un morado suave, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo oscuro, casi púrpura.

"¿Crees que los chicos ya estén listos?" Pansy gruñó.

Ginny sonrió de lado. "Podríamos ir a averiguar."

"Ooh… ¡Me gusta como piensas!"

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a salir del dormitorio de las chicas y se adentraron al dormitorio de los chicos, llamaron a la puerta del baño. "¡caballeros! ¡Mas vale que terminen pronto!"

"¡Harry no va a salir!" Draco respondió.

Ginny y Pansy intercambiaron miradas antes de entrara al baño. "Harry, tienes que salir." Ginny le dijo a su "novio" muy seriamente.

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Iré a traer a Marcus!"

"¡Salgo!"

Harry abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió derrotadamente. Draco y Blaise se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había visto aún.

La túnica de Harry había sido confeccionada en diversos tonos de verde y muy bien ajustada a su cuerpo, la parte superior desabrochadapara mostrar un torso muy trabajado. Era obvio que no llevaba nada debajo de la túnicaha pesar de ser muy ajustada, excepto por las botas verde oscuro de dragón que apenas si se asomaban debajo de ella. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a las miradas de sus amigos.

"Te ves genial."

"Casi perfecto."

"¡Pero hay más!"

"Mierda."

"¡Ese lenguaje!" Los tres Slytherins le reprimieron.

"¿Oi?" Theodore asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo a la escena. "Geeze. Todos se ven geniales."

"¿Como te fue limpiando los invernaderos?" Draco preguntó desagradablemente.

Theodore sonrió de lado. "De hecho, fue divertido. Odiaría estar en la próxima clase allí, el lunes."

Todos rieron.

"Genial. Draco, Blaise, vayan a ayudarle a Theodore a cambiarse. Los veremos en la sala común cuando hayamos terminado con Harry." Dijo Pansy con calma.

"Buena suerte, Harry." Draco dijo solidariamente antes de salir rápido de la habitación siguiendo a Theorore y Blaise, azotando la puerta al salir.

Nervioso, Harry miró a las dos mujeres. "¿Qué más me van a hacer?"

"Hacerte absolutamente irresistible." Ginny le informó al Chico -Que-Vivió.

"¿Tienen que hacerlo?"

"Siéntate." Le ordenó Pansy, señalando una silla que acababa de aparecer.

Harry se sentó demasiado tenso, parecía como si estuviera a punto de levantarse en cualquier momento.

Pansy giró los ojos y se sentó en otra silla que apareció justo enfrente de él, mirándolo seriamente. "Si te mueves, tendré que empezar de nuevo. Relájate y cierra los ojos."

Harry hizo lo que se le ordenó con un quejido.

Pansy y Ginny intercambiaron sonrisas.

* * *

"¡Glorioso Rey, Valientes Caballeros, permítanme presentarles, al Chico-Que-Vivió-Para-Hacer-Que-Las-Persona-Pensaran-_Muy_-Sucio!"

"¡_**PANSY!**_"

"Sólo sal, Harry." Pansy dijo pro encima de la risa de los Slytherins.

La risa se detuvo de pronto cuando Harry entró al cuarto, y cerca de treinta personas se le quedaron viendo anonadadas.

Su cabello había sido alargado hasta sus caderas y caía libremente por su espalda, tenía luces rojas que evocaban sangre. Sus gafas habían sido retiradas y remplazadas por sus lentes de contacto que había usado en el verano para permitir que se luciera el color real de sus ojos. El final de su cicatriz había sido alargado y bajaba por el borde de su nariz, además brillaba en el verde de la maldición Avada Kedravra. Llevaba una capa negra con un león dorado y una serpiente plateada que dormían juntos tranquilamente, un fenix rojo brillante con dorado se alzaba detrás y por encima de ellos, en medio de flamas danzantes.

"Coño…" Blaise por fin puedo balbucear. Nadie se molestó en reprimirle por su lenguaje.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Harry preguntó, tratando de no sonrojarse ante las miaradas que estaba recibiendo. Odiaba que se le quedaran viendo.

"Claro." Draco solo asintió rápidamamente, recuperando la compostura. Le dió su brazo a Pansy. "Harry, Gin, ustedes irán detrás de nosotros.. Theodore, Blaise, ustedes irán hasta atrás. Una vez que encontremos nuestros lugares, podrán ir a donde ustedes desean, pero entraremos juntos y nos sentaremos juntos. ¿Entedido?"

"Claro, Dray." Aceptó Ginny, jalando a Harry detrás de Draco y Pansy.

"¡Sí, señor!" Blaise y Theodore dijeron firmemente, colocándose al final detrás de los Gryffindors.

"Entonces, ¡vamos a impresionarlos con nuestra belleza natural!" Contestó Pansy.

Los tres salieron en medio de una ovación.

* * *

Tom estaba observando a los estudiantes sentarse en las mesas y bailando con la música de la banda que Dumbledore había conseguido. No recordaba el nombre, y la verdad tampoco le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que eran demasiado escandalosos...

Y al chico que buscaba no había llegado aún.

"¡Ah, Marcus!" Dumbledore le saludó, acercándose a su maestro de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. El hombre iba vestido como un pollo. Tom casi vomita.

En vez de eso, simplemente asintió cordialmente en forma de saludo. "Director."

"Ah, ¿romano?" Dumbledore preguntó, refiriéndose al disfraz de Tom.

"Julio Cesar." Tom respondió, sonrió para sus adentros.

Dumbledore hizo una pequeñísima pausa. "Creativo."

"Lo mismo pensé yo."

"¿Disfrutando tu tiempo aquí, Marcus?"

"¿En el Baile o en Hogwarts en general?"

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillando. "Los dos."

"El Baile no está mal, tal vez un poco aburrido y ruidoso. Mis clases están bien, sin embargo, realmente no me agrada la evidente desconfianza en mí." Tom respondió en tono neutral, esperando a ver si Dumbledore captaba la indirecta.

"Tendrás que disculpar nuestra precaución. _Hemos_ tenido dificultades para encontrar maestros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dignos de confianza, como estoy seguro debes de saber."

"Un poco. De cualquier formar, he estado aquí por dos meses. Estoy seguro que podría disminuir la vigilancia a un solo profesor observado cada paso que doy de los cuatro que usted tiene haciendo dicha tarea en este momento." Tom dio una mirada al rededor. "Cinco, si se cuenta usted mismo."

"No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, Marcus, mi querido chico."

"De seguro."

"Ah, una entrada, como era esperado." Dumbledore dijo de pronto cuando un silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor y los alumnos se abrían para darle paso a Draco y a Pansy.

"¿Esperado, Director?" Tom soltó, observando cuidadosamente. Los otros Gryffindors con los que Harry se juntaba habían estado bailando ya por un buen rato. Si el adolescente estaba con alguien, sería con esos dos Slytherins.

"Sí. Me temo que el Sr. Malfoy tiende a exhibirse."

Cuando el rey y la reina, que era como estaban disfrazados, dieron vuelta, Ginny y su escolta se volvieron visibles. Le tomó a Tom varios segundos reconocer al joven de cabello negro que acompañaba a Ginny. Una vez que lo logró, dio un pequeño grito de asombro. _Cielo santo..._

Harry miró hacia arriba cuando oyó las palabras de Toms en su mente y enseguida localizó al Emperador Romano. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando puedo apreciar la expresión de embeleso que tenía Tom.

Entonces vio al Director y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse a carcajadas.

Draco y Pansy se sentaron como la realeza en la mesa que estaba vacía. Harry y Ginny los siguieron enseguida mientras Theodore y Blaise se colocaron para proteger al grupo real de los otros asistentes.

"Mira a Dumbledore." Harry dijo riéndose por lo bajo, señalando a dónde Tom luchaba por mantenerse impasible junto a un inolvidable y bastante alegre pollo amarillo.

Ginny, Pansy, y Draco sonrieron, aguantándose la risa. Theodore y Blaise resoplaron, tratando de mantener caras impasibles.

"Me pregunto que le sucede al Profesor Brutùs." Pansy dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿Aparte de que Dumbledore está hablando con él?" Draco respondió resoplando.

"Tú no lo viste cuando me vio." Harry le dijo a los otros.

"Oh. ¿Tenía la boca abierta?" Pansy suspiró exageradamente.

"Muy abierta." Harry costestó cortésmente.

"Que terriblemente no-Slytherin." Se quejó la reina, alzando la nariz.

Harry rió.

* * *

"¡Harry! ¡Ginny!" Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, y Seamus se acercaron, Seamos lucía bastante borracho.

Draco miró con sospecha al grupo mientras que Pansy cubría delicadamente su naríz con un pañuelo, como si algo apestara. Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron miradas para ver si dejaban pasar a alguno de los Gryffindors.

"Solo aceptalo." Harry dijo suavemente en el oído de Theodore, ya que él era el más cercano. El chico asintió mientars que él y Blaise se hacía a un lado para permitir el paso a los Gryffindors.

"Draco, baila conmigo." Pansy le ordenó.

A Draco parecía no haberle importado que hubiese sido una orden, por que inmediatamente se paró y acompañó a Pansy a la pista de baile.

"¡Hey!" Los Gryffindors se sentaron cómodamente al rededor de la mesa. Seamus, vestido con el traje típico irlandés, se sentó atrás de Blaise, sillas vacías a cada flanco. Ron, vestido como Auror, se sentó junto a Hermione, que estaba vestida como un ángel, y que estaba a su vez junto a Harry. Neville, que se había disfrazado de un caballo con forma humana, se sentó junto a Ginny, que estaba sentada adelante de Theodore. Dean, igual de ordinario que Seamus estaba vestido en ropas muggles, estaba sentado junto a Neville.

"¡Sorprendente disfraz, amigo! ¿Qué eres?" Ron preguntó a Harry.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de voltear a ver a Ginny. "¿_Qué_ soy?"

Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No sabíamos como llamarte. Un príncipe sin corona, creo."

"Oh. Okay." Harry se encogío de hombros.

"Creo que es encantador, Harry." Hermione le dijo a su amigo antes de volverse hacia Ginny. "Y Ginny, te ves absolutamente hermosa."

"Gracias, 'Mione. Pan es una auténtica artista con la ropa." La chica aseguró.

"Adoro sus capas. Especialmente la tuya, Harry." Dean asintió también. "¿Quién las hizo?"

"La de Pan y la de Dray son de la familia de Dray." Ginny explicó. "La mia es de un familiar de Pan que murió hace unos años y se la heredó. La de Harry la hizo..." Pausó. "De hecho, no tengo ni idea de dónde salió la de Harry…"

"Pan seguro debe de saber." Harry dijo.

"Probablemente." Ginny asintió.

Harry sonrió malévolamente de pronto, dándose se cuenta de la extrema cercanía entre Blaise y seamus. "¿Sir Blaise?"

"Príncipe Harry, señor." Blaise se giró rápidamente y se incorporó atento. La risas de Dean y Ron fueron acalladas rápidamente por una mirada fulminante de Harry.

"Blaise, ¿por que no sacas a bailar a Seamus?"

"¿Señor?"

"Fue una orden, Sir Blaise." Harry añadió. Los Gryffindors que se encontraban al rededor y Theodore sonrieron.

"Entendido." Blaise se volvió hacia Seamus. "Seamus, solicito una pieza."

"Uh…" Seamus parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreir ampliamente. "¡Claro!" Se paró y permitió que Blaise lo llevara hasta la pista de baile.

"Es mi trabajo." Harry se volvió hacia Ginny on un rápido guiño a Theodore. "Princess Ginerva, ¿le importaría bailar un pieza antes de la regrese a su guardia de honor?"

Ginny soltó una risita y ofreció su mano. Los dos se pararon y dejaron solos a los otros cuatro Gryffindors con la boda abierta y Theodore sonreía para sí.

Cuando Harry y Ginny regresaron a la mesa, Draco, pansy y Theodore estaban platicando animadamente con Tom.

"César." Harry asintió solemnemente con la cabeza mientras que Ginny escondía una sonrisa.

Tom miró levantó la cabeza rápidamente, pero su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa cuando vio de quien se trataba. "Príncipe Harry, Princesa Ginerva, debe decir se ven _magníficos_ esta noche." Se incorporó. "Déjenme mirarlo a detalle. Dense una vuelta."

Los dos Gryffindors permitieron que Tom los inspeccionara antes de sentarse, Harry junto a Tom, Ginny junto a Theodore..

"Así que, ¿qué estabas haciendo con Dumbledore hace rato?" Harry ipreguntó.

"Dándole pistas al pobre hombre de que estoy harto de tener a todo el staff respirando en mi nuca."

"Pobre Marcus." Ginny empezó a molestar

"Usted, Señorita Weasley, parece haber olvidado que soy su profesor."

"Lo que tu digas, Marcus." Ginny asintió en una fingida seriedad.

"Debería de quitarles puntos."

"Nunca le quitas puntos a Harry."

"No, el simplemente me da detenciones todo el tiempo como si no existiera mañana." Harry comentó. .

"Sesiones secretas de faje." Draco susurró fuertemente, ganándose miradas asesinas de Tom y Harry.

"Vamos a jugar un juego." Ginny dijo de pronto.

"Tal vez ni Draco ni yo juguemos." Pansy contestó. "Sangre real y todo eso."

"¡Bien! Entonce sólo seremos Harry, Ted, Marcus y yo!"

Tom la detuvo. "Creo que no quiero jugar este juego."

"Marcus Brutùs, si te _atreves _a pararte o a irte, te arrepentirás."Le advirtió Ginny.

Harry sonrió, acomodándose plácidamente en su silla. "Yo le seguiría la corriente si fuera tú."

"Bien."

"¿Qué vamos a jugar?" Theodore preguntó.

"¡El juego de intercambiar parejas! ¡Vámos!" Ginny se paró rápidamente y jaló a Theodore consigo para ir a la pista de baile.

Tom palideció. "¿Esto es lo que creo que es?"

"Esta es la forma de Gin de asegurarse de que baile contigo. Vámos, Marcus, antes de que regrese y haga cumplir su amenaza."

"¿Qué es...?"

"Atarnos juntos y colgarnos del techo desnudos."

Tom dio un respingo y se incorporó. "Prefiero bailar."

"Sabes que él quería bailar contigo de cualquier forma." Draco sonrió con malicia.

Tom frunció el entrecejo hacia el rey de Slytherin . ¿Lle gustaría saber que más me gustaría hacer, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco se detuvo en seco, mirando preocupado a Tom. "No. Probablemente no."

"No pensé que quisiese." Tom tomó la mano de Harry y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. "Voy a matarla."

"Intenté de persuadirla todo la semana que acaba de pasar."

"¿Toda?"

Harry tosió. _Se supone que debo de pasar la noche contigo_

Tom sonrió :Bien.: Siseó en la oreja de Harry.

Une escalofrío sacudió a Harry.

* * *

De alguna forma, Tom y harry habían conseguido mantenerse alejados de Snape y Dumbledore por lo que quedaba del baile, claro que con un poco de ayuda por parte del grupo "real" . Sanpe fue atajado por Draco y Pansy o Theodore. Dumbledore siempre se encontraba con Ginny o a Blaise con un Seamos borracho.

El grupo "real", menos Blaise, más Tom, se fueron del baile tempano, pero, con ayuda de otros Slytherins y uno que otro Ravenclaws provenientes de familia con lazos oscuros, lograron salir desapercibidos.

"Ahora bien, debemos enviarlos donde ni Dumbledore ni Snape puedan encontrarlos." Pansy dijo una ez que habían llegado a las mazmorras, cerca de la sala común de Slytherin.

"La Cámara de los Secretos, por supuesto." Ginny comentó.

Los estudiantes de Slytherins miraron asombrados a la pelirroja mientars que Harry y Tom la veían con odio.

"¿Qué? Harry es el único hablante pársel en la escuela, y no es como si el basilisco siguiera vivo." La chica respondió, la mayoría de las enojadas miradas iban dirigidas hacia ella.

"Ella tiene razón." Harry suspiró, rindiéndose. _Pero es tan incómodo allá abajo!_

_Sabes, hay una recámara._

_¿La hay?_

_Sip. La encontré un verano._

"¿Caballeros?" Ginny movía una mano derecha a izquierda enfrente de las caras de Harry y Tom.

"Lo siento." Harry respondió mientras Tom veía con dureza a Ginny por habaer interrumpido.

"No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrada a que ustedes dos se vayan de pronto a quien sabe dónde." Ginny sonrió mientras que los dos Parselmouths funcían el ceño. "¿Por qué no ustedes dos se adelante allí, antes de Dumbledore o Snape se den cuenta que no están e intente buscarlos?"

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Harry preguntó.

"Ted y yo vamos a desaparecer, para mantener histéricos a los Gryffindors-"

"Suponiendo que Seamus no emborrachó ya a todos." Theodore respondió quédamente.

Ginny le tiró a su novio una mirada antes de continuar. "Pan y Dray van a regresar a Slytherin. En cuanto a Seam y Bini, creo que también piensan desaparecerse toda la noche. Sin embargo, en lo que respecta a ustedes dos, no les recomiendo que no lleguen al desayuno. Harry, sé que podrás localizarnos antes del desayuno y bajaré contigo."

"Perfecto. Gracias chicos."

"Es divertido ayudar a un mortífago a esconderse con el Niño-Que-Vivió durante toda una noche justo debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore." Draco le dijo a Harry.

Tom resopló. "¿Espera que hable bien de usted, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Torturar sin pensar y muerte no son lo mío."

"¿Pero apoya al Señor Oscuro?" Tom presionó, curioso. Era muy dificil conseguir que un seguidor fuera honesto acerca de su opinión acerca de él.

"Lo apoyo, sí. Creo en la pureza de la sangre. No creo en matar a las personas en la redadas que lleva a cabo." Draco se detuvo pálido al darse cuenta que se lo estaba diciendo a uno de los más fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro. "Lo siento. No debí de haber dicho todo eso."

"No, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo." Tom le aseguró al rubio. "¿Tal vez usted y yo tengamos una plática acerca de esto el fin de semana?"

"Marcus no va a matarte por tus opiniones, Dray." Harry dijo para tranquilizarlo, notando el pánico que se había apoderado de la expresión del rubio. "Pero sería capaz de expresar tu desgrado hacia las matanzas y las torturas ante Voldemort."

Draco miró a su profesor con nerviosismo y Tom asintió. "Lo que dijo Harry. Sólo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Eres una buena persona, y como eres amigo de Harry, no te lastimaría."

"Lo haría después." Ginny dijo entre risas.

"Gin, tengo mis reservas acerca de dejarte vivir hasta tu séptimo año." Tom advirtió a la chica.

Ginny simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "See, see. Yo sé. Váyanse. Los dos." Hizo movimientos como quien aleja a un animal pequeño, luego asintió hacia Theodore, que la llevó hacia la profundidad de las mazmorras.

"Nos vemos mañana, Harry, Profesor." Draco asintió educadamente.

"Duerman bien." Pansy rió entre dientes.

"Muy gracioso, Pan." Harry frunció el entrecejo.

Tom cargó a Harry y lo se lo llevó en brazos a pesar de los sonidos de desacuerdo que emitía Harry, grititos de Pansy, y risas de Draco.

NOTA TRADUCCIÓN: Ya ni decir lo siento después de tanto tiempo. No me odien por favorcubriendo cabeza y cara con los brazos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besitos a Todos. Gracias de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta traducción. ¡Gracias!


	21. NUEVOOOOO

YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 20!!

COMO LO COLOQUÉ EN EL CAPÍTULO 20, SE REMPLAZÓ EL LETRERO DE EXTRA... Y CREO QUE NO LO NOTÓ EL SISTEMA COMO UN CAMBIO IMPORTANTE...

DISFRUTEN!!

BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
